Ranma Hard Core
by WFROSE
Summary: One choice fight manages to change Ranma's perspective on what to fight really means. Book 2 is started
1. Prologue

Ranma Hard Core  
Prologue  
  
  
The rain poured down in torrents, as two highly skilled men in the art, battled each other viciously at the edge of a cliff in the high of night. Lightning lit the darkness every so often, the thunder somewhat muting the sounds of hard bone meeting meaty flesh.  
  
Ranma's foot ground into the slick and muddy ground as he shifted into the roundhouse kick, jamming its power. Ryoga was thrown slightly off balance, allowing Ranma to step into trapping range. Going into a modified wide leg spaced boxer's stance, Ranma caught Ryoga with a stiff jab that sent the fanged boy's head reeling. Before Ranma could follow up with an even harder right cross, Ryoga attempted to retaliate with his own left. Ranma brought his right arm up, his forearm held snugly against his face, while his left arm shifted to over Ryoga's left bicep, again jamming the momentum of the fanged boy's attack before his arm could straighten out.  
  
Ryoga felt his balance collapse as he was forced to give up his center to Ranma. The pigtailed boy viciously jerked his body to the right, forcing Ryoga to turn to his left, his back to face his opponent. Ranma's left arm shot out to the side of Ryoga's face, causing the pigtailed boy's shoulder to guard Ranma head against any desperate retaliating right fists. Ranma shifted his left leg into the rear position with a skip, and once everything was set, drove his knee into Ryoga's outer mid thigh of his left. Ryoga's leg buckled, signifying to Ranma that the fight was over with one more blow.  
  
Mercilessly, Ranma turned his right side to the fore, initiating a rising right Tai style rising blade elbow that he rammed into the back of Ryoga's head, causing him to loose consciousness. Like a puppet with its strings detached, Ryoga collapsed, off the side of the cliff. Ranma stared down emotionlessly. The body became hard to see through the wall of rain after the first tens of feet.  
  
It was his own fault it lead to this, he shouldn't have threatened the pigtailed boy.  
____________________________________________________  
  
Ranma woke in the morning to the grunting sounds of his father, as he started packing away the camping supplies so that they may continue their training journey.  
  
"Hey, Pop, why the early run?" Ranma mumbled, still weary from his activities the night before. Genma Saotome didn't know anything about what had happened, and Ranma was slightly curious if he suspected.  
  
"Boy, to be a true martial artist, you must be willing to train at any time. We have a long way to go before we hit Jusenkyo."  
  
Ranma groaned internally, another worthless training spot. His attitude towards this training venture had taken a dramatic turn as of recent, a chance meeting with a man who wielded a knife like it was an extension of him. Ranma had taken in the guy in contempt, attempting to dodge the strikes and gloat, just as he would do against his father. Ranma was training to be the best, and no back alley thug was going to get one over him. It only took an instance of overconfidence.  
  
The pigtailed boy idly fingered the scar that was just to the left side of his abdomen, the one that signified what he felt was his first true failure; a true understanding of what being in a fight really means. A mistake he now would assure he would never make again.  
________________________________________________  
________________________________________________  
________________________________________________  
  
Author's notes;  
  
Yeah, another fanfic from me. What can I say? I got a lot of ideas. Actually decided on this fic after a discussion with a couple of people who practice Kung-Fu (or so they claimed), who preached that Kung Fu is the best form ever created. They actually even had the gall to state that Jet Li is an exellent fighter. Don't get me wrong, Jet Li is a six time Wushu Champion, but most people who at least avidly study martial arts will tell you that Wushu is synonomous with gymnastics. Wushu, like Capoeira, are forms that actually came about as entertainment. Actually Wushu IS a fighting art, that had been turned into a sport by the Chinese Goverment as a way to appease their people to show them their culture will not be lost. It is a beautiful form, but don't call it 'fighting'. Most people in China would look at you crosswise and consider you a barbarian for doing so ^_^  
  
Anyhow, back to the subject. It was obvious these guys didn't have any idea on how a true fight would be. Real Fights are chaotic and brutal, and you can triple the ideas of which are going through your mind on how a real fight would be if it were a life and death battle. A real fight is something you may catch on UFC, not something in most martial arts films or the olympics. Most of what you learn in most traditional fighting forms will be thrown out the window in a real fight, in fact most regress to using a small number of techniques to maximum efficiency.  
  
That discussion got me to thinking about how many people think like they do. Martial arts in general has been sold for it's 'mysticism' and mumbo jumbo in order to fill martial arts schools with students or to get them to buy a ticket to the latest movie. There is truth hidden in the hocus pocus, like ki and chi. Anyone who has practiced the inner power forms of martial arts for a good amount of time can tell you avidly about the inner and outter heavenly circles. There is a certain 'energy' that can be found with focus. A master of a martial art can easily be capable of sending an opponent flying with a seemingly simple move. The thing is, none of this is due to any magical properties, but towards one thing; the honing of one's body and techniques towards it's maximum efficiency.  
  
Wouldn't it be kind of interesting to see Ranma in a more practical form of martial arts? I have experience in Gracy Style Jujitsu and other forms of grappling, Modern style Mui Tai, modern Boxing, Jeet Kune Do, along with a few others of the 'practical' line of martial arts. As I'm writing this, hopefully it makes an interesting story. Comments would be heavily appreciated towards this fic too, particularly other martial artists with suggestions. 


	2. The First Story, Part 1

Ranma Hard Core  
'1'  
  
  
  
Disappointment.  
  
Disappointment wasn't a feeling Nabiki Tendou was accustomed to. Whenever she didn't get her way, she was capable of glossing over the situation as if it were insignificant. But this time, as she stared at the seemingly sullen redhead, she couldn't overlook this particular emotion. Though as upset as she was, she couldn't fault the girl before her. She had been quiet, not the shy type of quiet, but a hardened misery type of quiet that comes from too many hardships. Nabiki couldn't read the true depths of what she presumed though, as the buxom girl kept her eyes down, not allowing anyone to see them directly.  
  
"How can you be Ranma? I was ensured that Genma had a son," Soun replied, hoping to get to the bottom of this charade. His old friend Genma, always the joker, although sending this girl with her pet panda to them wasn't the best jest he could have made.  
  
"Does this look like a 'son' to you?" Nabiki said sharply, pressing her finger into the redhead's breast. The girl did not say anything, just looked up, allowing the middle Tendou Sister to see her eyes.  
  
Nabiki let a tiny gasp escape, the girl's aquamarine eyes seemed too hard on her young face, they seemed like twin crystals without luster. The frown on her face was slight, almost neutral, but Nabiki could see the dis-appreciation in it. Akane saw her eyes too, and her heart went out to the at least temporary guest of the Tendou family.  
  
"Nabiki! She's a guest, treat her with some dignity!" The girl that the panda claimed was Ranma looked at the youngest Tendou, and gave the slightest nod in appreciation.  
  
"Join me in the practice hall? I'm Akane, want to be friends?" Akane's smile opposed the expression on the girl she was addressing, and her won the silent battle, as the girl curtly nodded. Though the gesture was almost cold, Akane saw the small flicker in her eyes. "Poor girl, she must have so few friends."  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Do you know Karate?" Akane asked, trying to get the other girl to open up. Her reply was another frank nod, "Then let's have a little match."  
  
"Tournament rules?" the girl asked, speaking her first two words since entering the Tendou Household.   
  
Akane tilted her head slightly, "You have a nice voice, you should use it more often," Akane had said in jest, but the girl's face darkened further, "Yes, tournament rules, point for successful strike."  
  
The nod this time from the girl was a bit more drawn out. Ranma took her usual stance, a wide footed boxer's stance, with her right hand pressing softly against her right temple, and her left hand in a fist that extended about a foot forward. Her head was down, allowing her chin to be guarded closely from the side by her shoulder, while her arms made a firm guard against it receiving any straightforward attacks.  
  
"Hmm, very defensive fighter," Akane thought, taking her standard kempo stance, "she must be a beginner, she doesn't seem to hold any finesse."  
  
On a silent command, Akane began the match. Rushing at Ranma, Akane threw a left jab to feel out the girl. Ranma shifted her weight back only slightly, and opened her left hand opening from her fist to lightly pat away the punch. Akane's attack was not weak, but she was fooled instinctively to retract the punch. Akane then shifted her stance so her weight was distributed onto her right leg, and brought her leg up for a prime textbook example of a crescent kick towards the other girl's head.   
  
Ranma slid her left foot forward about a half a foot and twisted her right hip forward and brought her right heel up off the ground. She shifted her balance forward a bit, as her right fist went out about an inch while her left hand opened up from a fist again, this time with the back of the hand pressing against the side of her face to protect it. He right forearm braced against Akane's leg, just behind the knee, robbing her kick of her power, and Akane slightly of her center of balance. An almost squeaky shuffle was heard, as Ranma suddenly twisted her left hip forward, twisting the ball of her left foot off the ground so that her heel pointed out a slight diagonal from perpendicular of her stance, at the same time her left fist shot out, and lightly tapped Akane in the center just above her breasts.   
  
Akane blinked, she had kept her right arm down in guard against her side in case of a retaliatory strike from the side or such, not expecting a straight on punch against her roundhouse as she thought the small girl would have been at least pushed off balance, "Pretty good, point to you," Akane said cheerfully, then added with a hint of challenge, "I guess I won't underestimate you now."  
  
"Underestimating your opponent will get you killed," Ranma said neutrally, Akane's eyes widened slightly, the girl had said it so cavalierly.  
  
"Right then, begin again," Akane announced. She once again dashed in with a left punch, quite a bit stronger than before. Ranma performed a 'matador'; shooting her right hand out at Akane's arm just before the elbow, and stepped out at a forty-five degree angle, at the same time extending her right arm fully against Akane's left arm and swinging her left leg out towards the direction she stepped. Ranma bounced her left foot on the ball for a retaliatory strike to Akane's forward leg, but quickly caught herself. This slight hesitation allowed Akane to shuffle back away to safety, a bit unnerved at how open she had just been put, but glad the girl wasn't fast enough to take advantage. Sliding her left leg back, Akane went for a thrust kick with her right, causing Ranma to push slide away with her forward foot out of it's range. Ranma immediately slipped forward to the outside of Akane before her opponent could lower her leg, bringing a tight left hook towards Akane's temple.  
  
This time Akane remembered to guard her face, and quickly twisted her to her left so that she could step away from Ranma and face him again. She didn't get into full rotation before feeling Ranma's fist tap her in her left kidney.  
  
"I guess that's another point for you," Akane stated, almost a growl. Her competitive nature began to take over; she would not let this girl get another point against her.  
  
Akane went back to the center of the dojo, and waited for Ranma to take her stance again.  
  
"Okay, this time, IT'S FOR REAL!" Akane thought, becoming extremely focused. She shot out with a strong left reverse punch, presuming the girl wouldn't be able to 'pat' it away this time. Ranma suddenly switched her stance so her right leg was forward; her right hand now low and open almost against her right leg, and her left hand only slightly open in slack tension and holding the centerline of her body at chin level. The Redhead then started to bounce slightly on the balls of her feet  
  
Akane's eyes widened a bit, "What the...?" she thought before her fist could connect. Ranma twisted to her left, allowing Akane's punch to connect with the back of her right shoulder instead of her chin which was snugly behind it and her now palm open left hand. Then, as immediate as an explosion, the pigtailed girl twisted her torso back, sending Akane's fist off and redirecting the rest of its power, while bringing forward a stiff, and obviously strong, right cross.  
  
Akane slid on the ground for a few meters. When she came to a stop, she rubbed her chin, "OW!" She looked up to see Ranma bouncing in her position again that placed her right side forward instead of her left, "What is that?"  
  
Ranma stopped bouncing and relaxed, "Jeet Kune Do." the girl answered calmly.  
  
"Jeet Kune Do? Like that movie actor, Bruce Lee?"  
  
"It is a conceptual form that compliments any other martial arts form," Ranma explained as if she were a college professor lecturing a class, "it's very effective."  
  
"I'll say," Akane said in a slightly hushed voice, feeling for any swelling in her jaw, "You're pretty good." Akane stood up to take her leave, "I'm glad you're a girl, I'd really hate to lose to a boy." She didn't notice the clouded expression on the redhead's face, as she walked out of the dojo.  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Wouldn't you like to take a bath?" Kasumi asked as a proper hostess. Ranma sullenly shook her head, her mind still focused on what the youngest Tendou had said.  
  
"Really, it wouldn't be proper for you to go around sweaty after your workout, I insist you use our furo. It's really rather nice," Kasumi ordered, shoving the towel into Ranma's hands, then turning her in the direction of the bath. Ranma begrudgingly headed forward to wash up.  
_______________________________________________  
  
Ranma sat on the stool for a few minutes, thinking about recent events. She didn't know what to think about what Tendou girl said, but had decided that she needed to learn the truth. She raised the bucket of cold water over her head to begin rinsing off.   
  
Akane walked in, and noted the redhead starting to scrub herself, "Oh, I didn't know it was occupied already, you mind if I join you?" Akane blinked as Ranma shook her head with more animation than she had shown the whole night.  
  
"Oh, don't be so nervous! It would give us a chance to talk. So how was China, I bet you've seen a lot of interesting things there," Akane asked, starting to disrobe. Ranma shot up, and caught Akane's hand before she could fully unclothe.  
  
"No, there is something you need to know before you do this." Ranma stood up and pulled a towel off of the rack, and then wrapped it around her waist. Opening the door to the furo, Ranma walked in then stuck her hand into the hot water.  
  
Akane gasped as she watched the girl get taller, her hair shift from red to a crow's black, and her breasts shrink.  
________________________________________________  
  
"Indeed Tendou, once the boy gets back out here, we'll explain everything." The man with a bandanna over his head stated, "Where is he anyhow?"  
  
"My eldest daughter told me she went to take a bath," Soun replied casually.  
  
"Hmm? I sent Akane in there too, I guess they're taking a bath together." Nabiki stated, setting the bowl of snacks between her father and the strange man across from him.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!!!"  
  
The man's eyes went wide, and he shot towards the bathroom. Nabiki, Kasumi, and Soun blinked in unison.  
________________________________________________  
  
Akane wildly brought her right fist towards the boy's nose. In a split second, Ranma narrowed his eyes, and shot his left fist forward, intercepting and intergating Akane's punch to send her own fist straight for the girl's own nose.  
  
Somewhere within that split second, Genma managed to intercept Ranma fist before it connected. 


	3. The First Story, Part 2

Ranma Hard Core  
The First Story, Part 2  
  
  
"This is Ranma, sorry about the commotion," Genma apologized, as he kneeled in the same position of his son. Ranma's face was tight, keeping control of his irritation. The girl swung at him first! She was deserving of whatever she was getting. Why was his Pop berating him for defending himself?  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright," Soun stated. As much as he loved his daughters, he wasn't a fool; he had seen the positioning of the arms. Akane's arm was off course, while Ranma's was stuck right on target before Genma had caught it from behind Akane with both hands. It was a perfect Wing Chun intergating fist, and Akane's was the fist that was intercepted. It was obvious who started the ordeal, even without the indignant yell of his youngest daughter, "I hope Akane hadn't upset you too far, Ranma-kun." There was another thing, the angle Ranma's fist was heading towards Akane's nose was a sincerely incapacitating punch. Whether Ranma did it on reaction or with intention had also entered the Tendou Patriarch's thoughts. Though the way Genma had intercepted it, it seemed like he was expecting it; he would discuss this with his old friend further.  
  
"WHAT?" The youngest Tendou sister shouted, "You're taking his side over mine?  
  
"Young lady, he is a guest of ours. It is not a befitting host that attacks their guests."  
  
"But, but," Akane sputtered indignantly, "He's a pervert! He was trying to peep at me!"  
  
"Really Akane?" Nabiki spoke up, "from what I saw, you were still robed, he was the one wrapped in the towel."  
  
"Et tu, Nabiki?" Akane scowled, her whole family was turning against her. Nabiki just shrugged and went back to looking over Ranma, this form she could more appreciate. Her little sister didn't realize the treat she received.  
  
Ranma caught the other girl's glance, and looked back at her curiously; his almost permanent scowl fading a bit. Nabiki made no action to disguise it, and in fact started to exaddurate the activity. Ranma's scowl deepened again, and he turned away with a snort. Nabiki smirked at the slight blush he had.  
  
"Akane, you really need to control your temper, I'm sure it was just an accident." Great, Kasumi was against her too.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! He almost saw me naked!"  
  
Ranma chose to speak up at this moment, "You walked in on me, remember that. Anyway, it's not like you're much to look at." Ranma stood up and turned away to look towards the back yard, disgusted with the attitude of the girl.  
  
Akane's hands twitched just before they went for the table. Ranma turned back just in time to see his father laying flat on the table that Akane was straining to lift.  
  
"Heh, thought I felt a tremor there, could have been the big one," Genma said, mildly perspiring. Ranma glanced suspiciously between his father and the girl struggling to lift the table, and then gave a sniff of distain. He walked out to the back yard, starting into a Tai Chi kata to calm himself, and distance himself.  
  
Once his son was out of earshot, Genma turned back towards the fuming girl, "Are you INSANE? Do NOT provoke him like that!"  
  
"But that pervert deserves it!"  
  
Genma's face darkened, "Even so, you'd be the one getting the worse of it."  
  
"Huh? What do you?"  
  
"Akane, he was going for a kill shot before Genma intercepted him." Soun stated soberly, "I don't know what would have been the outcome if it had connected."  
  
"What? He was...?" Akane couldn't wrap her mind around the concept. None of the boys at Furinkan could touch her, yet her father had said she had been fortunate that the pervert's father saved her? "There's no way it would have hit me!"  
  
"Akane, Ranma stopped holding back as much as he used to a long time ago. To upset him like that is just asking for a world of hurt.  
  
"A long time ago?" Kasumi repeated, "then he wasn't always like this?"  
  
Genma pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose before he began.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The night sky had shown no stars. Only the dismal lights that could worm into the alleyway behind the bar lit the two fighters.  
  
"Your old man's doing a lot of bragging for you in there," a man a little less than Ranma's height. He wore a scar from the start of his chin that ran down to his left clavicle. His clothing looked a bit rough for wear, like he had been traveling almost as much as Ranma had. He looked scrawny and wiry, but the way he carried himself had shown that he had some proficient training, as he always kept his center of balance firm. Ranma noted that he must be from the southern areas of Asia, his skin tone darker than usual Japanese, Ranma couldn't place his accent, though, "Hear he's making you into the best, huh?"  
  
Ranma smirked and looked down upon the guy in a way that had noting to do with height, "Pop's got a right to."  
  
The man got up in the younger boy's face and looked deeply into his eyes; after finding what he was looking for, he grinned in an almost sinister fashion that held more contempt than humor, "Go home to your mother. You have no business out here."  
  
Ranma scowled at being talked down upon in such a manner, this guy didn't know who he was dealing with, "Where does a scrawny wimp like you get off telling me where I need to be?"  
  
The man's attitude changed from contempt to indifference, "It's just some advice, I got somewhere to be." The man turned away and started to walk casually from Ranma.  
  
"HEY! Wait, you!" Ranma grabbed the shorter man by the shoulder, pulling him back to face. He turned around, his eyes flashing with a dark fury, and a snarl twitching to get out, though he managed to hold his lips in a tight straight line before speaking.  
  
"Go...home. You might get hurt messing with people who don't like to play with children."  
  
"I ain't no child," Ranma stated firmly, "I challenge you!"  
  
The man gave a snort, "I only fight in defense, or when it's worthwhile. This isn't either case."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ranma retorted, his face once again in a devious smirk, "well, DEFEND YOURSELF!"  
  
Ranma lashed out with a fist that caught the other man in the chin, sending him reeling.  
  
"That punch didn't feel so 'young', did it?" Ranma taunted, going into a 'five star' stance, but with his hands in fists of his Kempo form.  
  
The man seemed to bridle, as his eyes got wider and he seemed to shiver with barely controlled fury. He started to breath deeply, and seemed to calm down a bit before speaking in slow, steady words, "Kid, go and get your father, and get the hell away from here, now."  
  
Ranma returned a half lidded stare, and replied, "Make me."  
  
Ranma launched into a flurry of attacks, blending several forms into one fluid stream of fists and legs. His opponent was caught unprepared, assuming the young man would be smart enough to give up this foolishness. A back fist to the temple quickly changed his attitude to the worse.  
  
Ranma backed off to give his opponent time to recover. This guy now knew not to take him lightly. The pigtailed martial artist easily caught him, and he wasn't even moving at half what he does with his father. This was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
The man recovered, and suddenly snapped his right hand to the side. A duet of metallic sounds signified a weapon was brought into the match; a pied du roi {Foot of king}, or old style butterfly knife.  
  
Rolling the blade first into a re-sheathing double horizontal flip, then into a ricochet to open it back up, the man launched towards Ranma with an upsmack; attempting to smack Ranma in the jaw with the bite handle, which would expose the pigtailed boy's neck as an easy target.  
  
Ranma back hand sprung away, attempting to catch his opponent in the arm to send the knife flying away, "Balisong..." Ranma thought to himself, if this guy was proficient in this style, he might have a few problems; nothing he couldn't take care of, of course. Once his feet hit the ground, Ranma leapt into the air, attempting an inverted jackknife kick. The first kick was evaded, and Ranma stayed crouched, launching into an iron broom sweep kick.  
  
The knife fighter jumped back, and pivoted the blade into a reverse grip, and then slid his other hand over the forearm of the blade holding arm to exchange the blade to another hand. Finally he righted the blade into forward position from reverse on the other hand, and feinted with the unarmed right, before lashing out with his left in a tight stab that was torqued to the left at the end of it's extension; keeping himself from extending it too far away from his center and leaving himself open.  
  
Ranma barely noticed the subtle exchange, but evaded to the right, shifting his center to accommodate his balance and making it seem as if he was oblivious to the strike, and dodged on a whim. The knife fighter let go of one of the handles, and spun it by the handle he was still holding like a fan. Ranma went for a kick at the blade, and inhaled sharply at the sting to his toe.  
  
The stranger stopped 'fanning' the knife, and windmilled the blade towards Ranma, rolling it around his thumb, then his combined index and ring finger. Ranma waited for the hand to flash out, and bent backwards. The man's hand went up in an arc after missing before Ranma bent forwards with a smile on his face. Ranma knew he was still slightly out of range of the blade, and stayed firm as the guy reversed his windmill motion.  
  
Ranma was out of range of the blade, but didn't anticipate the bite handle being used again as the actual attacking weapon, and it having a sharp, pointed catch that cut a thin line in Ranma's cheek, right beside his nose.  
  
"Ah!" Ranma exclaimed, jumping back, and then dragging his right index finger lengthwise across his face.  
  
"You got your warning, you're not dealing with whatever promdi {hick} you've been dealing with."  
  
Ranma noted the man's accent got heavier, and licked the blood from his finger before exposing a tight smile, "I guess I'm just going to have to get serious now..."  
  
"Oooh, astig! {tough!}," the man chuckled.  
  
Ranma went to his full abilities, aiming to end this fight sooner. His opponent stopped chuckling, and Ranma found himself hard pressed to avoid the knife this time. Ranma kept a step ahead of the other fighter, but just barely, by noting his opponent's pattern was heavily based in sinawali {heaven six pattern}. The pigtailed boy was getting hits every so often in, infuriating his opponent.  
  
Suddenly, the knife fighter closed his blade, and shoulder charged Ranma. Ranma rolled tightly around the other man's charge, and while still facing away, executed a reverse jackknife. Unfortunately for Ranma, his opponent rolled around the kick the same way Ranma had, and ended up facing the same direction Ranma was going to land in.  
  
The pigtailed boy's eyes went wide as he felt the sharp pain into side of his abdomen. The other man looked sideways at Ranma with a cold smirk, before quickly jerking the knife out with a wet tearing sound. Ranma fell to his knees, stunned, and managed to look up at the guy in morbid wonder.  
  
The man reached into his own pocket, and pulled out a wad of bills, "medical expenses. You aren't bad, kid, but you should have stayed in the pee wee tournaments." With that, he walked off, not caring what happened to his victim.  
___________________________________________________  
  
"And that's how I found him," Genma said somberly, "I had gotten him to a hospital when he went into shock, and since then he's been different. His whole attitude's changed; he finishes his fights much quicker than before, going straight for the kill..."  
  
Genma turned to look at Akane, "...and he doesn't take well to threats towards him. Last girl who attacked him wasn't too healthy after their confrontation. Her grandmother was concerned if the girl would be able to walk again soon."  
  
Akane's eyes widened a bit in fear of what could had happened to her, before she caught herself and scowled, stating in order to cover her nervousness, "The pervert deserved it, I say..."  
  
Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi both turned towards their younger sister; Nabiki's face openly scowling, while Kasumi gave the youngest a sad look.  
  
"I've got homework to finish," Nabiki stated firmly and neutrally, getting up and going upstairs.  
  
"I must finish the dishes," Kasumi stated quietly, also getting up to go about her business.   
  
Soun took a slow puff from his cigarette he had just lit after Akane's comment, "Akane, isn't there homework that you need to finish?"  
  
Akane wilted under the stern look her father was giving her, and nodded. The girl got up and went upstairs, entering her room quietly as not to attract attention to herself. Soun sighed and turned to his old friend with an apologetic look.  
  
"So, tell me, how is it you required these curses?"  
  
Ranma continued the long version of his Yang style Tai chi form, while the two men's conversations drifted towards other events.  
__________________________________________________  
  
Akane flumped onto her bed, already having had finished her homework. She wouldn't have admitted it due to her foolish pride, but she felt guilty. She wouldn't know what to do if she had come that close to death, and aside from being a pervert (well, not really, she had admitted to herself, begrudgingly), he did seem to want... a friend. Maybe if he had opened up more...  
  
The youngest Tendou sighed. Maybe they had gotten off on the wrong foot. Which reminded her, how did he change from a girl to a guy? 


	4. The First Story, Part 3

Ranma Hard Core  
The first Story, Part 3  
  
  
  
"School?" Ranma repeated in inquiry with a slight strain in his voice; going through an isometric kata.  
  
"Well, we *are* going to be staying a while," Genma replied. Ranma stopped his practice and walked up to his father, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"You're serious this time," Ranma stated, "Exactly why do you want to stay here so long, I thought we would be going home after that ridiculous trip in China."  
  
"Boy, you benefited a lot from China," Genma scolded.  
  
"Yeah, this curse is a wonderful souvenir," Ranma replied snidely. Though in truth, Ranma did gain a lot from his experience in the orient. The learning of the three Heavenly Postures had opened up a totally new avenue of power that he had not comprehended before. He also felt an awareness of himself that at the time of discovery had put him in awe, opening the paths of the inner and outer heavenly circles. Before he was healthy, but now he healed much faster and found it difficult to be sick. Much of what he learned now complimented his style, and heavily integrated into his own form of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
"You whine just like a girl!" Genma attempted to grab Ranma by the muscle shirt, temporarily forgetting certain rules to remember around Ranma. The pigtailed boy effectively reminded him.  
  
"It's time for me and Akane to..." Nabiki paused at the sight, "that looks like it hurts. Anyhow, we need to get to school."  
  
"Fine," Ranma replied curtly, before walking out of the room.  
  
"Hey!" Nabiki called out, "Akane can lead you there."  
  
"I... don't think that would be the wisest idea," Genma commented, recalling events of the previous night. Nabiki quickly caught on at the subtle hint, just as her younger sister came down, ready for school.  
________________________________________  
  
Ranma walked into the kitchen to get a quick glass of water, before heading out."  
  
"How do you feel about going to school here, Ranma-kun?" The pigtailed boy turned towards the matronly figure that held a glass of juice for him. Ranma looked at it warily, but then took it and sipped from the glass.  
  
"It isn't the first time I've been. If anything, it will give me a break from my idiotic old man for a few hours of the day." Kasumi nodded, and handed Ranma a backpack.  
  
"Thanks," Ranma said curtly, before walking out. Kasumi considered the boy. He was a little younger than her, so it would never work out. But it was apparent that she needed to help the boy. She would spend much of the day that he was at school contemplating how she would relate to him.  
  
"Well, I've already gotten your supplies for you, and Nabiki and our fathers had enrollment prepared for you. You'll just need to go in and sign a few papers."  
__________________________________________  
  
"Second Thought, Ranma, hurry up and get ready, I need to get to school early so I can show you around." Akane looked at her sister, but didn't give it any thought. Ranma walked in carrying a school pack that was given to him by Kasumi, and gave a sideways glance at the youngest Tendou daughter.  
  
Akane felt like a heal for how she acted last night, but she wouldn't allow her dignity to suffer, "Well, just stay away from me while we're at school. I don't want anyone to associate me with a pervert."  
  
The pigtailed boy's eyes narrowed, and before he could give reply, Nabiki pulled him by the arm, "We don't have time, hurry up!" Ranma decided to ignore the longhaired girl, and allowed himself to be lead away by Nabiki.  
  
Akane stared after them, and silently berated herself for letting the opportunity to patch things up go by.  
__________________________________________  
  
Ranma found himself alone. Not that he had any problem with it, he preferred it really, but nonetheless he was alone. His natural aura of angst that surrounded him kept any friendly students at bay, as he watched the middle Tendou sister discuss things with her classmates. He had already gotten enrolled, and had nothing better to do than tag along and observe the girl. He wasn't sure why, but he had felt a bit curious about her every since last night, when she was staring at him in a way that didn't seem hostile, but still rather unnerving.  
  
Nabiki was trying her best to ignore Ranma observing her, but she still found herself quite nervous. She stuck to answering questions about the 'mysterious and sexy', but perpetually antagonistic boy that she came to school with, she wasn't prepared to answer any personal questions, and carefully evaded them. Despite the disserting feeling, Nabiki felt a certain... warmness from the boy's attentions. He wasn't such a bad looker after all, and if it weren't for his curse and anti-social attitude, she'd say he was pretty close to perfect.  
  
"Here comes Akane again," one of Nabiki's classmates drolled out.  
  
"We got all the bets taken for how long this will take?" Another girl questioned.  
  
"Yeah, all bets are final now," Nabiki added, marking a final student's name into the ledger, along with a time span.  
  
Ranma turned to look out the window, seeing Akane rushing bullheaded into a crowd of boys. Ranma only stayed long enough to see the first swing from the crowd.  
  
"Ranma, what...?" Nabiki gasped in fright, as Ranma leapt from the window of the third floor from where they were observing the fight. Then she and her friends were in awe, when Ranma landed safely, and ran towards the brawl.  
  
"Ranma! Don't get involved! Akane can handle it!" Ranma ignored Nabiki's warnings. A large group of guys ganging up on one lone fighter, much less a girl, had him seeing red. The red haze in front of his eyes cleared, once he actually saw how the battle was going.  
  
Akane whirled about in practiced motion, each strike far from economical, but devastating and enough to fell anyone in it's path. Ranma backed up to observe the fight better, noting how the girl handled herself. Not too much later, only a single figure remained standing.  
  
"Honestly, every morning," Akane sighed in contempt, before noting Ranma's presence. His face was set in a neutral expression with his arms crossed, seeming to silently berate the girl, in Akane's perception. Akane began to retaliate to the imagined challenge verbally, when Ranma spoke.  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
"Truly a boorish lot..." started a cultured voice, "Evidently, each of them intends to ask you out, Akane, on the dawn that he finally defeats you."  
  
"Ask him," Akane motioned to the boy carrying a bokken and a rose, poised as if a dramatic figure of the feudal era.  
  
"Yes, knave, let us have words," Kuno interjected, pointing his bokken in Ranma's direction, "How is it that you find yourself so familiar with the beauteous Tendou Akane? If you seek her hand, you must defeat the tigress in battle, as I had decreed."  
  
"And why would I have to fight for Akane's hand?" Ranma growled, so this whole insanity was this idiot's fault before him.  
  
"HEY!" Akane screeched, misinterpreting what Ranma had stated, Kuno made the same conclusion from what the other boy had said."  
  
"You dare scorn the Lovely Tendou Akane's beauty? I say, it is not a man that turns away from such feminine radiance, not a man at *all*!"  
  
Kuno hit a sore spot. Ranma began to visibly seethe, "You... take that back."  
  
"Ah-hah! So my words much sting you deep? Perhaps such truth can be found in mine subtle barb," Kuno gave a slight smile in contempt, "perhaps you prefer those of more masculine structure?"  
  
Ranma steadily and slowly strode up until his face was less than a foot from Kuno's, and looked into his eyes, "You... will take that back... now." The pigtailed boy's knuckles popped and were turning white.  
  
Akane caught the whispers of the present student body about the new boy's sexual preference, taking his failing to partake in the battle for Akane's hand as sure evidence of such. She had suffered some of the same suggestions, and though the boy was a pervert, he didn't deserve the commentary and innuendos that were going about him, like she had and sometimes still does. Maybe what she would do next may earn something other than his animosity towards her. Maybe she'd even be able to clear herself of a few rumors.  
  
"That's not true, Upper Classman Kuno!" Akane shouted, "I'm sure he likes girls just fine..." Akane steeled herself for the next part, "He's my Fiancée."  
  
Everyone present in the schoolyard went silent at the announcement, only an "Akane, you idiot," heard in the distance from another Tendou. Ranma lost his perpetual scowl for a few instances, taken by surprise. Where had Akane received that notion?  
  
Kuno gained a wild look in his eyes, and his face twisted into outrage, "Youuuuu," he started in a low voice, before starting again, "you dare claim the hand of Akane, without my consent."  
  
"I don't think it's yours to give anyway, dolt," Ranma replied with contempt, almost spitting in the kendoist's face.  
  
"IMPUDENT!!!!" Kuno cried, swinging his weapon down towards Ranma's cranium, forcing Ranma to dart to his right side quickly, then backpedal. Akane visibly saw the rage blossom in Ranma, as he instantly went into his standard stance.  
  
Kuno immediately recovered from missed slash, having slightly overcompensated in his fury, and rotated his wrists so that his bokken was pointed sideways. In the same motion, Kuno raised his left arm vertically until his weapon was raised horizontally over his head, and then finally brought it around in a tight circular motion for a downward diagonal strike aimed for what he perceived was Ranma unprotected hip.  
  
Ranma turned a bit more towards his right, bringing his left forward foot's heel off the ground and twisting it outward. At the moment Kuno's strike was about to connect, Ranma shifted his whole body into a counter; power that came from as deep as his legs, with his left foot twisting down, in turn causing the heel to drop strongly to add to the pigtailed boy's left fist swinging down at a diagonal strike from the elbow to counter Kuno's attack at his opposer's wrist.  
  
Most of Kuno's momentum was countered, and Ranma tightened his back muscles to crunch against the bokken's connection. In the same motion as the counter, Ranma's back right foot rose off the heel and pushed off the ball of the foot. As if directly connected with his right leg, Ranma's right arm came up, placing its fist in front of its owner's face on the left side.  
  
Ranma was airborne, his forward leaping motion bringing the jutting nudge of his elbow out and against the bridge of Kuno's nose powerfully. Once the flying elbow connected, Ranma torqued it to his left at a slight angle, dragging it with force to do more damage to Kuno's face.  
  
Everyone in the schoolyard heard the crunch, and appropriately winced, as Kuno crashed hard into the tree behind him. Ranma scowled even more than usual for him, allowing everyone to comprehend his sincere resentment for. He didn't pay much attention to the exclamations of his fellow students that he managed to take Kuno down with one blow, since he wished he could had done so much more to the bastard slumped against the tree.  
  
Akane looked with fearful awe, the way Ranma dealt with Kuno was much more excessive than the other boy deserved. She came to a realization, "Ranma doesn't play around."  
  
Ranma was about to turn and walk away, "Hold, scoundrel."  
  
Kuno's voice sounded a bit decongested, speaking while he stood back up with an extremely angry expression. Ranma's expression matched his opponents, albeit tainted with a bit of anticipation as he took up his stance. 


	5. The First Story, Part 4

Ranma Hard Core  
The First Story, Part 4  
  
  
  
"Uh, guys, they look pretty serious," one student noted, while taking a step back. Once everyone realized the same thing, the circle that surrounded the two combatants widened considerably.  
  
"Ranma! Kuno's a lot stronger against a guy when he's serious!" Akane shouted, feeling a bit of concern for her family's houseguest.   
  
Several girls went around taking bets; one notably not partaking in these activities was the middle Tendou daughter, Nabiki. This wasn't good, she had Kuno's skill assessed, and he was fourth dan in Kendo, and she suspected high rankings in several other sword forms. Unfortunately she couldn't find note since he only exhibited his sports sword form, although she was sure if Kuno was forced to be serious in battle, a few surprises might show up.   
  
Ranma assessed his opponent, a weapon gave him an advantage; good thing he was always prepared for such. Ranma reached into his bag and pulled out something that he had stowed away after receiving his backpack from Kasumi. Ranma tossed the bag to the side and took up a stance with his left hand in a relaxed low guard and a hardened bamboo kali stick of about two feet in length clutched in his right hand.  
  
Kuno scoffed at Ranma's choice of weaponry, "Surely you do not intend to confront the great Tatewake Kuno with such a paltry peasant's weapon."  
  
"Same could be said about an idiot waving a toy sword around," Ranma snarled back, keeping his relaxed, yet tensile stance.  
  
"Very well then," Kuno took up a traditional kendo stance, and edged towards Ranma, "Learn your folly, I STRIKE!"  
  
Standard opening for most Kendo practitioners; a horizontal strike towards the center. Ranma slid his left foot back, his guide hand following it, as he brought his weapon against the side of Kuno's, which both allowed the pigtailed boy to dodge and parry the strike at the same time. Ranma placed his guard hand over Kuno's bokken to hinder his ability to raise it to guard, and turned his escrima stick handle up, then brought it around from his left side around the back of his head to his right side for a fanning strike towards Kuno's temple.  
  
The kendoist twisted his blade so it pointed towards the ground and from under Ranma's parrying hand, and raised it vertically against his left side, blocking Ranma's retaliating strike. Kuno found himself in a position of advantage and slight disadvantage, he had the inner strike down Ranma's horizontal line that would be difficult to parry, but Ranma had the distance too tight to make it an effective strike. Kuno rectified this by pushing off his left forward foot backwards while striking downwards for Ranma's head.  
  
Ranma easily parried the blow by twisting his wrist inwards so that his weapon was at a downward angle on his left side and rested the near-tip on his shoulder. Kuno's strike slid down Ranma's stick, causing no ill to the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma hopped back and went back into stance.  
  
The tradeoff was so fast; the students of Furinkan had difficulty following it, except for a few. Nabiki was dumbstruck; Ranma had managed not only to keep up with Kuno, but pace him as well. All the bets would no doubt be heavily in Kuno's favor, which meant that she could be earning a killing off this fight. But in actuality, none of this was in her thoughts, as she clutched her ledger with a white knuckled grip.  
  
Akane watched with a bit of awe and irritation, Kuno had *never* moved that fast against her, and it seemed so natural for him, in fact more so than when he was fighting her at his seemingly usual pace. He was holding back... by a lot.  
  
One other figure watched from behind a tree, contemplating how good Saotome was. Further consideration was needed before going for revenge. The figure retreated from the schoolyard, undetected.  
  
Kuno's eyes narrowed, and then he shifted stance, signifying that Nabiki's suspicions were well warranted. He put his feet further apart laterally, and pulled his grip on his weapon tighter into him, while his left shoulder was turned inward as he leaned slightly forward more.  
  
Ranma peered at Kuno's stance, and considered his options; it would be best to let his opponent strike first to show his open hand. Kuno didn't' disappoint, as he suddenly rushed at Ranma with seeming intent to shoulder charge. Ranma stepped his forward left foot out to the side a bit more and shifted his balance in order to send his opponent tumbling over his hip after his bokken strike; Ranma realized he was in trouble when Kuno suddenly smiled.  
  
As soon as he was upon his opponent, Kuno's own left forward foot slid out at an angle, and in the same motion he turned his blade back with the edge pointing out, intending to strike across Ranma's stomach. Ranma quickly slid his own left foot back in order to maintain balance, and twisted to his left. His used the forearm of his left to brace the end of his weapon, and was still extremely jolted by unexpected attack.  
  
Kuno hadn't finished. He dragged his bokken across the kali stick, and then sharply and shallowly torqued the mock sword into Ranma's right unprotected flack. Ranma brought his right leg up to block the blow with the side of his leg just below the knee, and crunched his right side tightly in case it was penetrated. Fortunately, Kuno wasn't able to put his usual power into the strike, but it was enough to make Ranma feel it. Ranma immediately retaliated by slamming his weapon down upon the bokken, forcing Kuno's arm to jerk down with his weapon, lest he drop it. Then Ranma raised the kali stick so in an uppercut motion that drove the tip into the bottom of Kuno's jaw.  
  
Akane felt a pit in her stomach as Kuno scored a strike against Ranma, who she knew (though wouldn't openly admit it) was far better than her. Now she didn't know what to think about Kuno's actual skill level, if him holding back was actually an immense blessing.  
  
Nabiki's eyes went wide as the crowd cheered Kuno gaining first blood, she immediately felt elated as Ranma countered in a more devastating way. This was better than any of the matches that Furinkan had ever witnessed, but for some reason, she felt little enjoyment out of it. She suddenly found more reason to fear, as she felt slight droplets of moisture descend upon her.  
  
Ranma ignored the numbness his leg was starting to experience, as Kuno rubbed his sore jaw. Now that establishing blows had been made, it was time for the two to attempt to overwhelm each other.  
  
For the third time, Kuno initiated the attack once again in same manner as before. This time Ranma jumped backwards from the near horizontal swing. But instead of following it through, Kuno arrested it's horizontal flow, and suddenly jerked the tip upwards at Ranma's face. Ranma brought his kali stick from his lower left side with his right hand, and flicked it upwards strongly against the blade of Kuno's weapon, sending its tip off course to Ranma's right. The pigtailed boy then torqued down along the same line he brought his weapon up, aiming for Kuno's collar, while twisting his whole body down to the left to gain more power for the blow. The swordsman pulled his bokken into a horizontal pose, sternfully guarding against the blow. Instead of trying to completely arrest Ranma's blow, he allowed it to slide off his bokken, and then tightly rotated the weapon towards the pigtailed boy's own collar.  
  
It was Ranma's turn to grin now.  
  
Ranma turned his kali stick to point down to the ground, and quickly brought it to guard against Kuno's bokken. Before the kendoist could withdraw his attack, Ranma rotated his wrist, using the slack that he had on his escrima stick and his wrist to trap Kuno's right wrist. Ranma then brought up his left fist, and punched Kuno in the nose, forcing his opponent to release his weapon with his left hand, giving Ranma the final thing he needed. Ranma leapt back, pulling Kuno's right arm with him, and braced his left hand onto Kuno's forearm right after the elbow, and suddenly he dropped down, hard.... kneeling on his right knee, while stomping heavily on his left foot.  
  
Everyone winced at the sound of Kuno's scream. Just then the chance overcame Ranma. Just then a panda arrived to protect his son's secret.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Just what the hell were you doing, boy?" the panda signed, it's agitation present in it's handwriting. Ranma just growled and snatched the kettle from his, currently her, father.  
  
"That was going too far," Akane stated from the window. Her voice was stern, but the sound of slight fear in it was still noticeable.  
  
"If you ask me, I didn't do enough," Ranma retorted in a cold voice, as she upended the kettle over her head.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane whispered, "You don't realize how much of an enemy you've made in Kuno..."  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Good, you're awake," Nabiki stated. Kuno's eyes opened, after having passed out in pain from having his arm reset, and looked about the nurse's office that he had been carried to by members of the Kendo club.  
  
"He... he broke my arm..." Kuno stated factually. Though he felt the very real pain, he perceived a surrealness about it.  
  
"Yes, he did. You don't know what you've done by attacking Ranma, Kuno. He's dangerous, and you should have left well enough alone," Nabiki attempted to refrain from grinding her teeth, she did well to hide how livid she felt towards her classmate's current antics.  
  
"Then, as the dog he is, I shall put him down. If not for honor, but for Akane's safety," Kuno announced, and then winced at his splinted arm."  
  
"Kuno, you attempt anything stupid, even for you... if you survive Ranma, you'll have to deal with me." Nabiki go up and walked towards the door. She stopped at the threshold and spoke again, "Ranma's honor bound by giri to marry me or my sisters. Give up on Akane if you know what's good for you." Nabiki didn't even realize the mistake she had just made, anger clouding her usual reasoning.  
  
If she had turned around and seen Kuno's face, she very well would have.  
_____________________________  
_____________________________  
_____________________________  
  
Yes, I did take *some* liberties here, so don't bite my head off about it ;p 


	6. The First Story, Part 5

Ranma Hard Core  
The First Story, Part 5  
  
  
  
  
Ranma sat with his arms crossed, staring with an expressionless face at the school vice principle. The man sat uncomfortably as he looked upon the boy before him.  
  
"I understand your right to defend yourself against an attack..." The man cleared his throat before continuing, "...but, what you did to Kuno seemed a bit excessive." Ranma tilted his head in agreement, but in a way that held a great deal of indifference.  
  
"He attacked me, he's responsible for what happened," Ranma responded cold and casually. The man across him was taken a back by the pigtailed boy's cavalier attitude, but kept his composure.  
  
"Well, I see it is your first day here, I think it may be best if you wait until a further time to enroll, at least for the day or so."   
  
Ranma shifted his eyes away in irritation, "Fine."  
  
"Don't think of it as an expulsion or anything, I just think it would be best to wait until tempers have... cool down a bit," The vice principle already knew there would be retaliation against the new student from the Kendo club for his actions, it may be best to curb any further violence before hand.  
  
"I understand," Ranma said plainly, though with his disgrievence written plainly across his face. The vice principal nodded and allowed Ranma on his way. After the door had closed, the man let out a relieved sigh; the boy was just too intense. The aura of remorselessness was completely palpable. Gathering himself, he decided to look further over the young man's records in preparation for their next meeting.  
  
Ranma stepped outside, and immediately changed genders. Glancing up at the rain, Ranma pursed her lips, and walked towards the Tendou home.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Akane was regretting her decision. In a major moment of insanity, she had gone and blurted out her imposed relationship with the pigtailed boy. It had helped to allieve a few things, but she found herself dealing with a new slew of problems. The morning moron squad seemed more hesitant to approach her during school now, after witnessing the way Kuno was harshly dealt with. And she had found it funny that no one had enquired about her and Ranma's fianceeship, in fact, no inquiries reached her, although the whispers of her classmates did.  
  
"If you ask me, Kuno got what he deserved."  
  
"No way, he didn't need that, I think that pigtailed guy enjoyed it!"  
  
"Yeah, he was smiling when he tried to break off Kuno's arm!"  
  
"Well, Kuno DID hit him, he had a right to defend himself, and after what Kuno said about him, I don't blame him for it."  
  
"Man, Kuno was our best hope for the Kendo championships!"  
  
"Well, you're welcome to take it out on that new guy, wherever he is."  
  
"I heard he was seen walking from the vice principles office and out the gates, he probably got expelled."  
  
"Good, he's probably too dangerous to be here!"  
  
"Now that's not fair!" Akane shouted the last part, and blushed when all eyes turned towards her.  
  
"And what, Ms. Tendou, is so unfair about subject-verb agreement?" Akane's English teacher inquired.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry sensei."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you are," the man responded, "though to humor me, why don't you stand outside and hold a couple of buckets of water for me? Then I would believe you're sorry."  
  
Akane grimaced, and then nodded before getting up and gathering two pails.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Nabiki was having similar problems with damage control for her group. Fortunately people came to her for info, in which she could turn a profit and set them straight. Unfortunately, she was finding her work a bit more difficult than usual.  
  
"So, is your sister's fiancée crazy or something?"  
  
"No, let's just say he's had a rough life, and the engagement to my sister has yet to be decided I may add."  
  
"You're holding out on us, I bet he's some kind of serial killer and you're trying to hide the fact." Nabiki kept a straight face, despite the stupidity that the question was drenched with.  
  
"I don't know of any criminal records he may have. My dad seems to know them pretty well and by name no less. I've heard his real name, and it doesn't ring any bells as Japan's most wanted."  
  
"But, you're not sure, right?"  
  
Nabiki glared at the boy, and then turned away, "I've told you what you've paid for, good day."  
  
"Uh, I can pay more..."  
  
"I *said*, good day," Nabiki's voice dropped the room temperature by at least five degrees. The dense student finally got the hint, and made his way to his desk. Nabiki sighed, and planted her chin into the palm of her hand. The pigtailed boy had indeed caused a stir by not only defeating Kuno, but also incapacitating him in extreme, not a good move. Kuno may have been a jerk, but he was a well popular and known jerk in Furinkan, it wouldn't take a genius to figure whose side most of the school would take. Nabiki wondered why she was even bothering to take the effort, but decided that it was because the boy had already had it hard enough from what she had been told; he didn't need any more grief. Yeah, that was the reason.  
  
The student that had just been talking with Nabiki made his way to his desk, and leaned over to the girl next to him, "What's with her? She actually turned down milking me for more money."  
  
The girl looked at him with slight shock, the turned back to Nabiki, "I guess you were asking her about the new boy? She's probably hiding something, I mean someone that violent probably is wanted or something."  
  
"Well, she denies that. But I'm not convinced." The other girl nodded in return.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The young man in a white muscle shirt and black pants imagined himself hammering at an imaginary opponent. His attacks came hard and strong, each strike powerful and controlled to almost rigidness, as he processed through a free flow kata influenced by Chun Choy Dai Do but most essentials in Hao Jie Kwun with a Northern/mountain style stance and step. For building internal power, he utilized concepts from the Tiet Sien Kuan form, keeping muscles hard and tense while flexible and maneuverable. His concentration never left as his halberd was sent through it's forceful and assertive, while showing it's outside strength, proved to have a great deal of inner power.   
  
He stepped forward strongly with his right foot and with his left hand holding the back at waist height as a hinge, he swung down his right hand that was holding the halberd at a almost a foot past the middle with a vertical strike that stopped tightly when the weapon was parallel with the ground. He twisted it's head so that it also flat with the ground, and then lifted his right foot and moved it diagonal back to the side slightly, while bringing back of the head to rake across his opponent's chest, and then brining the butt of the halberd for a strike to his imaginary opponent's ribs, raising the head of it against his shoulder so the shaft crossed his chest in guard against any potential strikes from the assumed placement of his 'sparring partner'. He then brought his left foot up and moved it to the front in a hip walk, while bringing his left hand under and his right hand over for another overhead horizontal strike with the blade that caused his right arm to overlay on his left arm. He then slid his right hand higher up the shaft of the weapon to near the head, and braced his thumb against the shaft to help control. His left hand rotated back to down to forward as a guard, while he swung the halberd fiercely in a horizontal arc.  
  
He recalled a battle between his beloved and the Japanese girl. The woman he loved had been battling all day, and was weary. It was understandable when she suffered a loss of face in front of her people, and intended to regain her honor in the ways their laws declared. The Japanese girl suddenly became exceptionally brutal, even by his people's standards, when she was informed what his dear love had given her.  
  
He turned back forward, the weapon suddenly missing, his right fist shooting forward at chest level as his right arm came up for a loose high guard that would allow him to redirect any high strike to his left, leaving his opponent open at their right temporarily. In one motion, he brought his left hand in an arc to the left of his face, and bent his wrist back while curling his fingers into a tiger palm while extending his elbow making the strike for the head; at the same time he pulled his back right foot up and stomped it down, making it the hold his center of balance so that he may bring his left leg up in crane stance, his right hand came up for a straight finger open palm guard against the forehead.  
  
His mind flickered back to seeing his love lying on the healer's table, whimpering in agony after having her limbs reset. The healer said it would be an exceptional miracle if she were able to regain her full abilities from the damage done to her. He vowed to her that he would take up her quest for vengeance and not fail her.  
  
Suddenly, his right hand swooped down at a wide arc, then forward at an upward diagonal angle with a flash of metal when he flicked his wrist; his left foot dropping down diagonal outwards and forwards, braced firmly and solid. His left hand had swung upwards and outwards, and as the right hand flew back to the right side at neck height, it came down to parry an imaginary blow from his opponent's right. His right foot came up for a strike to his opponent's chest under his opponent's still straightened arm. As if anticipating the stagger, he brought his right foot back down, and shot his left hand over the parried right arm, and dropped his left arm down to trap it. His left foot slid out to the side, as he leapt backwards, wind milling a flash of metal in his left hand, and followed up with a similar flash from his right.  
  
He remembered when he discovered the secret the Japanese girl held; she, at that time turning into a he, had been to Jusenkyo. He decided that then he would challenge the Japanese boy and kill him, avenging his love. Apparently his prey didn't like the threat of death, as he had barely escaped being impaled with his own spear.  
  
He folded his fans and flicked his wrists, almost seeming to will them to be gone. His opponent was incapacitated now; it was time for the kill.  
  
He thought back to just previous that day, as the pigtailed boy fought the Japanese swordsman. The Japanese boy had been careless, and held back a great deal while dealing with his opponent then, maybe it was because he saw the kendoist as very little threat, he couldn't be sure. He knew though that it was best to wait until he saw his prey come to his fullest potential in a challenge before striking.  
  
He raised his hands into the air and was suddenly holding twin butterfly swords. His left sword dropped first, swooping down and arcing at an angle across his opponent's trunk, followed closely by the right sword. He then brought the right sword across the waist area, which was tailed by the left sword. Finally, he slid forward his left foot, and stabbed both swords forward, the left sword below the right one.  
  
Mousse went into relaxed position, his swords down at his sides. Until the time he felt he had seen what Ranma was capable of, he would practice for what shall be their final and deadly match. He would not fail Shampoo again.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"What are you doing home, boy?" Genma asked, observing his son go through his Tai Chi form over and over again. He only practiced it so much when he was extremely upset.  
  
"They decided that I should wait until later to go," Ranma paused and held his pose in his third 'Repulse like Monkey' before continuing, "Is that a problem?"  
  
Genma stayed silent, knowing that to broach the subject wouldn't do him any good. After watching his son for five more minutes, Genma turned to leave, "You'll find me when you're ready to talk about it.  
  
Once his father was gone, Ranma relaxed, and took a few deep breaths to calm his emotions. He wouldn't show weakness, no matter how unfair he felt the situation was. 


	7. The First Story, Part 6

Ranma Hard Core  
  
  
  
  
  
"I must say, I am enjoying the peace and quiet," Kodachi commented with a smirk. She glanced towards her brooding older brother whose arm was still in a sling, "Tell me, will it always take a major injury to still your prattle?"  
  
"Are you not due to mug another opponent before a match?" Tatewake snapped, having enough of his sister's jeers. In his anger, he even forgone his usual prose.  
  
Kodachi narrowed her eyes menacingly, "I do not 'mug' people, I merely meet with them and initiate the contest outside the ring." Kodachi perked up a bit, "Besides, I had already met with next week's opponents."  
  
I suspected as such," Kuno growled in distaste, and then turned back to his brooding.  
  
"Oh, do cheer up, brother-dear, you're bringing the mood of the house down with you. I must admit, I am quite interested in finding this one who had managed to earn your extreme anymosity. He may prove interesting." Kuno gave no reply, instead choosing on continuing to brood.  
____________________________________  
  
Akane watched Ranma in the back yard holding his stance for fifteen minutes, contemplating what particular reason he was doing so. After a while, the raven-haired girl walked out into the yard, and copied the stance.   
  
It was simple enough, her right foot pointing foward, with her left leg supporting all the weight, as the foot pointed out at a forty-five degree angle foward while about a foot length and a half behind the right foot, and a little less than a foot length to the side. She kept her back straight and her chin level, while her right hand was held out in front of her, almost straightening the arm, while the left arm was kept against her body about at the waist, with its hand placed slightly level with the other arm's bent elbow. She took the que to slow and steady her breathing, and began to hold the pose...  
  
Twelve minutes later, Akane's left leg shook violently from the strain of holding still; ten minutes following, it buckled until she almost collapsed. Ranma paid her no mind, as he continued to hold his pose with focus and barely a hint of exertion.  
  
"What's the point of this dumb exercise, anyway?" Akane griped, sitting down to give her leg a rest.  
  
"Its one of the heavenly postures. It builds your connection with the earth, so that you can channel power from it. Its principle is to grow your 'roots'," Ranma stated, not moving from his pose.  
  
"And how do you figure that?" Akane asked.  
  
"Manage to hold it for an hour, and you will understand."  
  
"It's been two weeks now, are you planning on going back to school anytime?" Akane enquired, changing the subject.  
  
"I haven't been asked to return yet."  
  
"Oh," Akane replied nervously, and then gained a bit of her bearing back, "Well, you shouldn't have to be asked, have you even contacted the school to go back?"  
  
"I wasn't aware it was my duty to do so. Have Pop do it, he's my dad, after all."  
  
"Do you always have to be so angry?" Akane snapped defensively, before blinking in slight shock, talk about the irony in the question *she* just asked.  
  
"I'm not angry," Ranma replied curtly, still maintaining posture. Akane frowned, but decided not to pursue any further, and attempted the 'Heavenly Posture' once again.  
  
After five minutes, she wasn't able to save herself from falling, as her leg gave out before her determination. Ranma didn't look back towards the long haired girl, but a slight smile danced across his face, before it went back into his usual hard and stoic expression.  
  
Akane rubbed some feeling back into her leg, and looked up once again to Ranma, "You know? I'm probably the last person to say this, but I guess it isn't really all that good to be mad all the time. I mean, if you weren't, you'd be able to show off that nice smile of yours.  
  
Ranma stumbled foward, and stared at Akane incredulously, "What?" The girl smirked, as her teasing managed to topple his hard attitude, and didn't answer as she limped back to the house with Ranma staring at her back.  
  
Nabiki was leaning on the porch railing, seeming to look unconcerned out to the yard, "So what was that all about?"  
  
Akane turned to Nabiki's seemingly disinterested question, "Mmm, just told him he has a nice smile, that's all." Akane continued into the house, and paused. She waited a few more seconds, before turning back to her sister, who was still staring out into the yard, while Ranma went into one of his katas.  
  
"Huh? No smart remark about me falling for a boy?" Akane asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Wha? Sorry Sis, you said something?"  
  
"Nevermind," Akane continued on her way.  
____________________________________  
  
"Good, good, it will not be long before you regain full motion of your leg again. Once that is met, we'll begin training you in earnest," the elder woman stated, as she watched her Great Granddaughter lift her leg foward as much as possible. Her hear was almost broken at watching the exerted tears that Shampoo wept, from the agony of the motion, the girl was left in a sad state indeed, after her last battle.  
  
"Great Grandmother, please, I would like to rest now," Shampoo stated, though the pain was near intolerable, she would make a fast recovery. It was apparent to all that she needed at least a month more to recouperate, but she was determined to speed up the process, regardless of what potential permenant injury she would cause to herself. She outsider would pay *dearly* for humiliating her, and then almost crippling her, with her life and blood.  
  
"I understand, but you do realize that I doubt you would be able to confront the one who did this to you for a long time to come?"  
  
"I will have my revenge as soon as I can possibly take it. I will kill that red headed bitch for the humiliation."  
  
"SHAMPOO," Cologne shouted, barely able to keep the emotion from her voice. The girl snapped to her elder with mild shock at the outburst. Cologne regained herself before continuing, "Shampoo, the girl is much more dangerous then you are taking her for. She had to be restrained after crippling you by that panda... of..."  
  
"What is it, Great Grandmother?"  
  
"I just considered something, perhaps I'll be talking with the guide of Jusenkyo soon. In the meantime, rest, so that we can continue your recovery."  
____________________________________  
  
A thin figure hid in the treetops outside the Tendou household, looking inside. She saw the harlot that had managed to win her brother's affections, Akane Tendou, and the mercenary witch that robbed him of his allowance like a running whore, Nabiki Tendou. Also she had seen what apparently was their servant girl, and the man of the house talking with a rather unsavory looking fellow with a balding head and dirt stained gi. She had yet to witness this young man that was apparently staying with the Tendous, that had managed to harm her brother.  
  
She didn't particularly care for what happened to her brother, really, but Kuno family honor obliged her to make restitution for the crime of attacking one of her kin.  
  
She looked into the windows on the second floor, trying to determine which one may be holding her target, until she came to a room with two futons, and a muscle tee laying precariously on the floor.  
  
"Ah, so this is his abode, how droll," Kodachi commented distastefully, as she looked around the sparse room. Apparently the Tendou's guests didn't believe in worldly goods, which meant to her that they had not a yen to their name. The though played upon her face, as her expression grew even more disgusted; how dare her brother be decisively defeated by a pauper. She would deal with the plebean, and then 'discuss' matters with her brother."  
  
"You're not supposed to be in here."  
  
Kodachi was shaken from her reverie, at the feminine voice, and turned to face its owner, "And who are you to tell I, Kodachi Kuno, where her place is?"  
  
The redhead's eyes narrowed, as she dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair. Kodachi raised an eyebrow at the girl's wet torso.  
  
"Heh, do you not believe in wearing a bra, you strumpet? Am I to presume you also spread your legs for any that would accept your homeliness?" Kodachi involintarily took a step back, as she saw the short girl seething with restrained rage.  
  
"You have three seconds to leave," Ranma-chan replied in a cold voice, that had shown exactly how much she thought of Kuno.  
  
"It is to laugh!" Kodachi stated hautily, "That you, tell the Black Rose of St. Hebereke, what she is to do!" Kodachi brought her gynmastics pins to bear and went into her rythmic gynmastics stance, "First, I shall deal with you, and then I shall gain my brother's revenge for the unjustly attack that was made on him."  
  
Ranma didn't reply, as she went into her own stance, just before Kodachi launched at her.  
  
The gynmast shot her left pin foward, ready to follow it up with her right. Instead, Ranma feinted to her left, and then to the right and back, ouside of the jab. Once positioned with her her weight on her right leg, Ranma grabbed Kodachi by the inside of her wrist, and slightly tugged her into continuing foward.  
  
The Gynmast gasped, as she was forced to keep her momentum forward, and brought her left leg in front of her to steady her balance.  
  
Ranma lifted her left leg, and shot her heel down at Kodachi's knee, right at the top, just outside of the front...  
____________________________________  
  
Everyone in the house looked up at the loud and agonized scream that had come from upstairs, and assumed the worst of Ranma. Not one in the household didn't rush upstairs to make sure their guest/daughter was alright. and found something they weren't quite expecting.  
  
Kodachi continued to wail, as her left leg was bent at an akward angle, while Ranma-chan stood dispassionatly over her.  
  
"Kami..." Akane breathed, and rushed to the fallen girl's side, "Ranma! What happened to her?"  
  
The pigtailed girl just shrugged indifferently, as she turned away to get herself a dry shirt.  
  
"Daddy, Dad! I need you're help with this!" Akane shouted, both Soun and Genma were knealing down before the girl.  
  
"Okay, this is going to hurt, so take this," Genma advised, offering the girl a couple of pills. The gynmast was in too much pain to argue, and quickly dry gulped them. Once that was done, Genma nodded to Soun.  
  
The Tendou Patriarch, breathed slowly, and went into action. His hands moved quickly, as there was a sickening crack, and the girl's leg was straightened again. Kodachi screamed louder than before, and started moaning and wailing in agony. Akane was cradling the girl to her, and telling her it was okay.  
  
Kasumi stared, pale-faced, at the scene, before turning a furious expression towards Ranma, "Ranma! That was totally uncalled for!" At the eldest Tendou daughter's condemning, almost everyone else turned to glare at the pigtailed girl. Akane and Nabiki hadn't, as the former was still rocking Kodachi to sleep as the drug kicked in, and Nabiki had turned away to hide her expression.  
  
"Ranma, your exessive way of dealing with your opponents is out of hand," Soun stated with a slight chill in his voice.  
  
The pigtailed girl turned to the rest of the room, with her own expression of fury, "WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME? *SHE* ATTACKED ME!" The girl puncutated by punching through a nearby wall in her anger.  
  
"Boy, we're going to have to work on your control," Genma stated with his serious tone, probably more serious than he had ever been in a while.  
  
Ranma was about to retort, but closed her mouth and glared back at the rest in the room. Now even Akane was looking back with an angered expression. "Fine, fuck this." Ranma-chan walked past everyone, and out into the yard to practice; she would be doing her tai-chi katas for a good deal of the time before it was time to sleep. She didn't even bother to come in for dinner.  
  
Nabiki had watched Ranma for a good portion of the time. She wasn't exactly an exellent judge of form, but she could tell that Ranma's motions were extremely forced, and that her mind wasn't completely on the task. 


	8. The First Story, Part 7

Ranma: Hard Core  
  
  
  
"Doesn't seem to be any maladies," Dr. Tofu mused, as he checked the fustrated girl's leg, "You did a good job setting her leg correctly. I don't think there are any pinched nerves, though her knee will start swelling. I'll have to check it from time to time to make sure it doesn't develop any infection."  
  
"Of course doctor," Soun replied graciously, "Once again, we are in your debt.  
  
"This was wholly unnessesary," Kodachi snapped, arbeit with a strained voice, "My family physician is quite capable of making this diagnosis."  
  
Soun turned to the girl, and made a deep bow, "Forgive us, but I was not positive that we should move you. You are welcome to remain here in our care for as long as it is nessesary. As one of our... guests attacked you in a more than unnessesary manner, I feel it is our responcibility."  
  
"Indeed it is, though I do not wish to remain here any longer than nessesary if that... witch is still around."  
  
"Of course, we shall contact your home, and inform them of the situation, and arrange for your return."  
  
"That..." Kodachi paused, and considered what would happen when she got home. Her brother wouldn't let her hear the end of it, after the consistant berating she had given him, "..would not be nessesary. Although I would require more comfortable arrangements."  
  
Soun rose, and took a slight breath, "Understood, we have a spare bed we can move into the guest room that you may find suitable."  
  
"Well, if there isn't any further need for me, I best be returning to the clinic," Tofu stated, gathering his supplies, and heading downstairs. At the base of the stairs, he spotted the redheaded girl that caused all the commotion. She wasn't trying to be conspicuous about it, but she was doing her best not to look at anyone, as she leaned up against the wall with her arms folded.  
  
The doctor passed by her, and turned, when he notice her quick glance to him. With a curt nod, he went on his way to the front door. There was something about the girl, something in that intense bearing that brought him pause. He would have to question her later.  
  
Not too much sooner, the Tendou Patriarch made his way down the stairs, looking a little haggard, "That young lady is certainly demanding, though I cannot blame her in this predicerment."  
  
"Why not? She was where she shouldn't have been," Ranma internally winced, as she did the one thing she was trying to avoid, drawing attention to herself. Both Akane and Nabiki glanced in the pigtailed girl's direction, each pair of eyes holding a mix of emotions.  
  
She didn't turn around to meet Soun's hard stare, though she knew it was there, "Young man, though she may have required subduing, the extent of the injury you gave her was exeptional. I think it would be a fitting punishment, if you were to care for her while she is here."  
  
Ranma snapped to at that, "What?"  
  
"I am sure you understood me," Soun replied with a tone that brooked no argument, "Now, perhaps you should go check up on her, and find what she currently needs, so that we may make her stay more comfortable."  
  
Ranma was about to speak, and then turned to the other two girls in the room with her. Nabiki was giving the slightest shakes of her head in negative, while Akane's eyes dropped from meeting the redhead's. Finding he wasn't getting any support, Ranma's mood darked possibly even moreso, as she almost stomped up the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise, Daddy?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Probably not, but it is for the best that Ranma learns the consequences of his actions. He is a martial artist, and one of our prime principles is a practice of restraint."  
  
Akane winced at that. She knew this rule well, as her father had drilled it into her so long ago. Unfortunatly, due to recent developments within the past year, she had somewhat forgotten that rule. Ranma getting punished for something she had precariously indulged in managed to bring a few things to light that she would have to watch for in the future.  
______________________________  
  
Ranma-chan stood in the doorway, sullenly looking over the sleeping girl. The redhead had been kicked out of her room along with her father in order to make accomidations for the new guest. While her father was now sharing Soun's room, she was forced to stay in the dojo.  
  
Ranma half wondered why she hadn't just left and gone back to China for a cure. She was not welcome at school, or at the Tendous, apparently. If anything, she should have taken this as reason to leave.  
  
That final self-argument settled it for her. There was nothing for her around there; she would be gone before the night was up.  
  
"Did you enjoy seeing me laying here and weak?" A voice said from behind her. Ranma-chan turned back around to find Kodachi glaring at her, "What is it you wanted?"  
  
"I was sent up here to check on you, " Ranma replied in an even voice.  
  
"So, I am to assume as penance, you are to be my servant girl for the duration of my stay in this... quaint abode?" Kodachi half-sneered. Ranma didn't reply, and turned back around before her own emotions got caught up in it.  
  
"Hold, there is something I do require of you." Ranma paused and winced for the second time that day, "I'm hungry, now if you would find something of tolerable sustenance, I will be waiting."  
  
"Now listen here you stuck up..." Ranma started, before Kodachi's cries cut her off.  
  
"Ohhh! My knee! If not for such a debilitating ailment, might my future in Rhythmic Gynmastics be secure!"  
  
Ranma gave a deep sigh, and went downstairs.  
  
Ranma-chan arrived in the kitchen, only to recieve a harsh stare from its sole occupant, "You needed something, Ranma?"  
  
"She's hungry."  
  
"Oh, well let her know I'll prepare something for her, and that I'll be up with it soon."  
  
"I was told I needed to..."  
  
"I said, *I'll* be up with it soon," Kasumi's voice had reached sub-arctic when she answered again. Ranma remained quiet this time, and ran for the dojo, instead of upstairs. Nabiki watched the other girl head away from the direction she was supposed to be going, and then turned to glare at the kitchen. While it was true her older sister had lived a sheltered life, rarely seeing the type of violent accidents that happened within the dojo, she was acting extremely callous towards their other guest. Regardless, Kasumi was being totally unfair to the pigtailed guest, which didn't sit right with Nabiki at all.  
  
Nabiki surmised that witnessing Ranma's brutality first hand shook the eldest Tendou daughter quite a bit, particularly since it was within her own home. Nabiki turned back to the Dojo, and considered what could have happened to Akane that first night he arrived.  
  
"Ranma..." The girl breathed, before turning back to the TV, not really focusing on it.  
______________________________  
  
Ranma had her legs tucked in, as she sat in the corner of the dojo in the dark. Her stuff was already packed, and she was just waiting for everyone to retire for the night, before striking off on her own.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane's voice called out from the entrance. The redhead gave no reply, "Ranma, are you in here?"  
  
"What do you want?" the other girl demanded almost in a whisper. At the acknowlegement, Akane walked in the dark until she came to the redhead.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ranma was slightly puzzled by the concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, fine. What do you care about a dangerous freak like me?"  
  
Akane sat down next to the redhead, and stared off into the dark, "Kodachi... has a reputation. She was probably here looking for you, in your guy form, I mean; after what you did to her brother."  
  
"Yeah, and what do you care?"  
  
"Look, what you did was not right, and I don't condone it..." Akane replied, trying not to sound condensending.  
  
"Well looky here, your opinion ain't much different from anyone else's here," Ranma-chan turned her eyes away from the raven-haired girl, "Good night, Akane."  
  
"But..." Akane continued, "I'm not going to be a hippocrate about it, either." Akane breathed deeply, and started again, "You know the group of boys I fight every morning? Sometimes they just fustrate me to no end. I've come close to severely hurting a few of them, I know. The reason I haven't, wasn't because of any holding back on my part, but probably because they wore protective gear for the most part."  
  
"So what do your problems have to do with me?" Ranma asked with a curious lilt.  
  
"I'm... I'm just saying, that I guess both of us have to work on our restraint." Akane stood up, and began to leave, "Good night, Ranma."  
  
"Yeah, night." the redhead replied, looking down at the dojo floor.  
  
As Akane left, she thought about the packed gear she had seen slightly in the moonlight, and immidiately knew what the redhead's plans were. Hopefully from their talk, she would reconsider, as she definitely seemed more alone than anyone Akane had ever met. Ranma needed someone to understand him, and that was the bottom line.  
  
Akane resolved, that if the pigtailed girl or pigtailed boy was still there in the morning; she would try her damndest to get to know Ranma.  
______________________________  
  
The young man made his way through the forest of Japan, gripping the walking stick he had gained during his trek from China. Finally, he had picked up Saotome's trail. Once he reached the end of it, there will be a reckoning.  
  
In the young man's eyes, there was not the hot anger he felt when he and Ranma had battled last; it was now replaced with a cold furer that cried out for more than vengance, but for spilt blood. He had already set himself that his and Ranma's next fight would be their last, one way or another. One of them shall not be walking away alive.  
  
"Ranma, once I find you, you're dead," he said with a cryogenic tone that sent animals in his proximity scurrying away in instinctual terror.  
______________________________  
  
Docter Tofu pondered to himself, as he lay in bed. From what he had been told, Ranma become exeedingly violent when attacked, sometimes even going as far as using possibly deadly force to end a conflict almost before it began. Even in the most hardened fighters, that wasn't something all that common, he knew. From what he saw, Ranma didn't seem all that hard at all. Her fierce and stony solid attitude not withstanding, Ranma seemed more like she possibly was...  
  
Tofu rolled over at the thought, "Ranma, we're going to need to talk soon."  
______________________________  
  
Mousse looked around at his sparse accomidations he was offered in the free hostile. This trip was not about luxury, he knew, though he had wished for a bit more. He shook his head slightly, reminding himself of his mission. The young man that was cursed by Jusenkyo, Ranma, was going to pay for what happened to Shampoo.  
  
The Chinese boy growled in fustration, as he knew he was nowhere ready to take on the boy, yet. Fortunatly, Mousse was patient, and as long as Shampoo was crippled by his inhumane actions, he could afford to wait, and savor the revenge he would recieve come the future.  
  
But until then, he would have to practice until perfection. There could be no room for error when he faces Ranma.  
  
None at all. 


	9. The First Story, Part 8

Ranma: Hard Core  
  
  
  
  
Akane stood in the dojo, the empty dojo, and chocked down a sigh. She had come to tell Ranma that it was her/his turn for the morning bath, or at least that was what the youngest Tendou Daughter was telling herself. She arrived to find all of Ranma's belongings gone, and realized that she shouldn't have been surprised; nobody had really given the pigtailed martial artist a chance to explain himself or herself, and there was only so much she should have to put with.  
  
"I guess you didn't really need friends, huh, Ranma?" Akane said to no one, with a slight hint of dissappointment in her voice. With that, Akane walked out to inform everyone that they had one less guest.  
_________________________________  
  
The morning was quiet, as everyone kept to themselves about the news of the young man's parting. Soun considered the boy's temperment, and decided that an 'indefinite' training trip was probably the best for him, at least until he learned to control himself like a true martial artist. He knew, though, that Ranma best return to honor the pact between families; if the boy had any honor, he would at least do that.  
  
Genma grumbled about his ungrateful son, but it was noted that he hadn't made any plans to retrieve him. Truthfully, the elder Saotome did not care to stalk out blindly for his wayward son; he was quite comfortable in the luxury he was experiencing in the hospitality of Tendous.  
  
Kasumi didn't show the expression to her family, but when they couldn't see her face, it held a grim expression. Her opinion of the young man had dropped considerably lower than she had ever towards another person. He was more violent than her younger sister, which could have been forgiven. He felt no remourse for his actions, which was pushing it considerably; even her youngest sister felt the pangs of conciousness from her actions. And now, he runs away like a coward. It's just as well, she didn't care for such people in her house, much less engaged to family.  
  
Nabiki was unusually numb to the news; not her usual indifference to a situation, more like distancing from her emotions. She didn't know what to think of the conflicting feelings she was experiencing, it was a rather unsettling sensation that she hardly ever felt. When her mother died, she knew what her feelings were; she had to admit that she loved and would miss the woman who gave birth and cared for her. She couldn't make herself that cold, despite herself. But Ranma, it was more like a missing an item that she had felt a great deal of attachment to, even if she had just very recently discovered it.   
  
Akane picked at what was left of her morning meal, contemplating. She had really hoped that Ranma would prove her wrong, that he wasn't like other boys. True he didn't seem like the pervert most boys their age were, but he never opened up to anyone; he had to put up a wall of false bravado that every boy does either to impress people, or keep them at bay. Her opinion of Ranma was beginning to match Kasumi's when considering his character. The youngest Tendou now decided she had guidelines in which *not* to act, if she was going to rectify her own shortcomings.  
  
"I guess part of being a coward is being a bully, even if you didn't strike first."  
  
"What was that, Akane?" Kasumi asked, her voice neither approving or dissapproving of the comment, since she knew where it was being directed.  
  
Soun, on the other hand, had some qualms about it, "Young lady, that is unbecoming of you."  
  
"Sorry, Dad," Akane replied, not intending to apologise to who she actually meant it for, "I'm going to school." Nabiki's eyes followed her youngest sister to the door, and then out it.  
_________________________________  
  
Dr. Tofu's left leg slid out as he lowered himself, still balancing on his right leg as his back was kept straight. His right arm was held loosely straight with his wrist pointing downwards at an angle; his left arm was against his left side relaxed as he came to a somewhat squatting position. He raised himself slightly, and then shifted his weight foward so about 80% of his balance was now on his left bent let, while his right leg was almost straight; his feet were approximately three feet back and two feet apart with the left toes pointing straight and his right pointing off at a forty five degree angle. At the same time he had risen and shifted, his left hand slowly shot out for a palm strike, while his right hand was held over his head in an overhead guard. He gracefully shifted around to his right, bringing his hands in a yin-yang pattern. His left leg was still supporting the whole of the balance, as he dragged his right leg in so it was only resting on the ball about a foot away from the other and only rested on the ground , once again the back left foot pointing at forty five degrees.  
  
His right leg came up slowly, bending at the knee as the thigh rose. It seemed as if it were connected with his right forearm, as it rose in sync with the leg. It turned up to a verticle forearm guard with the fist held loosely at the top, and his left arm held to his side with the palm down but raised at a slight angle for mid-guard. The doctor cocked his right fist back to his ribs at the same time as he dropped his right leg forward onto his heel, and then shifted his weight foward onto the right, while punching as if he held a mug in his hand.  
  
Throughout the kata, the doctor contemplated the redheaded girl he had seen last night, and what he was going to say to her when they would speak. His general assumption that the girl named Ranma (rather peculiar name for a girl, he thought) was crying for help through her actions. Corny, he mused to himself, but an easy assumption to come by.  
  
Dr. Tofu came out of his forward push stance that had his left leg foward and his right leg almost straight back, and shifted his weight almost completely to his left leg while waving his right hand high and his left hand low in wide, graceful arcs while turning to his right. As he brought his right arm's wrist in to cross over the wrist of the left arm over his chest; his right leg dragged in and against his left leg. He rotated his palms down horizontal to the ground, and then spread them away from each other as if they were on top a table; his right leg went out at shoulder width, and his knees were slightly bent. Dr. Tofu wrapped up the form by relaxing his arms down to his sides, shifting his weight to his right, sliding his left foot to his right, and then coming to stand with a straight but relaxed posture.  
  
The doctor stood with his eyes closed, savoring the feeling from the Tai Chi form that he used to cool down after his usual shotokan and aikido forms, and then turned to the building corner, "You can come out now, thank you for not interrupting."  
  
The redhead girl he saw the other night stood out from the side of the building with a large pack on her. Dr. Tofu put on a cheerful expression for her benefit, "That's quite a bit to pack for school!" The redhead gave no reply. "So where you heading?"  
  
"China." The girl's reply had a finalized tone in it that Tofu didn't miss.  
  
"Quite a bit of travel ahead of you then," Dr. Tofu took a deep breath, and relished the exillarated feeling it brought to him as he exhaled, "You know? A lot of people think of Tai Chi as a great cure all for physical ailments. It's great for maintaining your body, and it conditions you quite well, plus the benefits of stress releif. But, it can't get rid of problems, you know?"  
  
Tofu turned fully to the girl who stared dispassionately at the doctor. Tofu remained unfazed by her expression, "Like some tea before you head out? I have a few things to discuss with you."  
_________________________________  
  
"So, Ranma, you're a pretty good martial artist, from what I can see," Tofu started, taking a sip of his cup.  
  
"I used to think I was the best," the girl said with a slight shrug, staring down at her dark amber liquid.  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I know enough to protect myself."  
  
"So, it's just for protecting yourself?" Tofu questioned in a light tone, "From what I can see, you had practiced a great deal for self-defense. How long have you been training? Ten, twelve years?"  
  
"Since I could walk," Tofu noted the hint of pride in her voice, and used it to his advantage.  
  
"Impressive, you must be very good then. That's something people can look up to."  
  
"I don't care to be a role model," Ranma replied almost mechanically.  
  
"I didn't say you had to, actually," Tofu continued, as if it were a moot point, "It's just practicing for so long, there has to be a lot of people who would envy your skill."  
  
"I... guess."  
  
"Yeah, a lot of those people, though, I don't think they could handle the responcibility, you know?" Tofu paused for effect, while sipping some tea, "They would use it to bully people, abuse the art for personal gain."  
  
"That's true," Ranma replied, thinking of her father.  
  
"You use it for self-defense, which even then is a pretty big responsibility. Some people tend to get way too hot tempered, and many of them are rather unskilled. Sure they'll talk a lot, but they have no more skill than a brawling little kid. Sometimes they over-estimate their own strength."  
  
"They should learn not to mess with people they have no business with," Ranma-chan's tone was terse; she knew a lecture when she heard one, even one as heavily veiled.  
  
"True..." Tofu cocked his head to the side as he observed his rippling tea, "I agree with you completely. You have the right to defend yourself, after all." Ranma blinked, and looked at the doctor curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to keep you like this, but I rather enjoy conversing with other martial artists. I don't get to do it as often now, I'm afraid, though me and Mr. Tendou do visit each other from time to time."  
  
"That's alright," Ranma replied, not really paying attention to what her host had said. Tofu noted the girls contemplative look with approval.  
  
"Well, I must start opening the clinic," Tofu stood up with Ranma following, and showed his red-headed guest to the door, "Come and visit me if you ever come back around here from China."  
  
Ranma walked down the street, thinking to herself. He said he agreed with her and her methods, didn't he? But he seemed so... reserved. The pigtailed girl could not wrap her mind around such a seemingly gentle person bringing another harm. She mused there was something more to what he had told her. 


	10. The First Story, Part 9

Ranma; Hard Core  
  
  
  
  
Akane walked through the gates of Furinkan, once again unmolested. Ever since the battle between Ranma and Kuno, every boy that had saught after Akane didn't dare bring the attentions of the 'crazy guy' that got suspended indefinitely from school. As much as Akane was enjoying not having to fight through a sea of irritating boys, she was rather disheartened for their reasons.  
  
They all were afraid, ever moreso than they were of Akane herself or Nabiki's attention. On his first day, and last, Ranma had made an impression that was assuradly lasting on the student body. Fortunately, from Akane's standpoint, no one had asked what her relationship was with Ranma since. With all that out of the way, there was only one lasting nuisance in the young girl's life...  
  
"My fierce Tigress, I would speak with you!" Akane didn't even bother to look in Kuno's direction, choosing instead to keep heading for the school doors. "Akane Tendou, though it pains you to look upon my statuesque personage, and witness my ailment suffered by the hands of an honorless cur that would use trickery and brutality in just battle, you will cease your trek and listen."  
  
Akane turned a look; a look that was not a glare, but something far beyond irritation or dislike. It was obviously not the love Kuno delusionally imagined in her eyes, quite the opposite, really. It was not hate or loathing that was thrown in Kuno's direction...  
  
It was total indifference.  
  
Kuno had effectively been put out of commission for fighting for a while being, and though it wrenched his heart that the Beautious Akane Tendou would be robbed of the honor of sparring with him, he vowed that she would not have to suffer so severe. And while he constantly persisted in 'granting' Akane with his presence, the youngest Tendou found that without having to worry about fighting the idiot every morning, he could be easily ignored. This was the first day she attempted such, mainly because earlier events had set her in the proper mood to do so.  
  
Even Kuno's obliviousness could not protect him from the look his beloved gave him, as he grew furious and beet red in his anger. He rushed to cut Akane off, before shouting, "YOU WILL ACKNOWLEGE ME, WOMAN!"  
  
Akane took a step back, and looked at Kuno as if seeing him for the first time, seeing him *truly* for the first time.Before the disgust could creep onto her face, she harshly shoved him aside, walked around Kuno, and into the school. Everyone that had witnessed the scene found themselves curiously in shock. Akane almost wasn't even acknowleging his presence anymore with a cold indifference that definitely set her as a relation to Nabiki Tendou.  
  
Kuno stood for several moments, fuming at his treatment by his eternal love. He knew it had to be the work of that honorless cur, Ranma Saotome. Somehow he had managed to make the dear Akane Tendou betray her true feelings towards him; such an atrocious act only compounded the vengence Kuno would visit upon the evil barbarian.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME!!!!" Kuno shouted with a tone that would make the bile in it boil from his loathing, "YOU COWARD, HEAR THIS! I WILL ENSURE YOU ARE MET WITH THE PROPER PUNISHMENT YOU DESERVE! THE SCION OF THE HOUSE OF KUNO WILL REMOVE THY BLACKENED HEART FROM YOUR BREAST, AND DO AWAY WITH YOU FOR..."  
  
He hadn't even noticed that Nabiki had approached him, until the sound smack across his face cut off his 'ritious' pledge. Nabiki's look wasn't her usual cold one that her sister was currently wearing, it was disgust barely holding back the utter malice behind it.  
  
Nabiki turned on her heel, and started to walk away, "By the way, Kuno," she said almost mechanically, as if trying to keep control of herself, "Your sister is staying with us. I'll send the bill to you after we've established the length of her stay." With that, she went into the school.  
  
"What was that all about?" One student asked.  
  
"Well, they are sisters, maybe it's just that time of the month."  
__________________________________  
  
Ranma stood, overlooking the slightly turbulant sea. It hadn't taken him long at all to make it to the ocean, and was currently trying to decide if he was going to swim across, or find a crew to join that would carry him across. While one would provide the proper exercise for training, the other would earn him hopefully enough funds to at least feed himself while making the trek back to Jusenkyo.  
  
It didn't take him long to come to a decision, and just a bit more time to find a possible ship to ferry him that was currently looking for hands. Ranma approached the man standing by the sign, presuming him to be the captain, "You head'n to China?"  
  
"Yeah kid, we are," the man replied dismissively, while attempting to wave over a man who ignored him.  
  
"I want to join your crew then."  
  
The man stopped, and looked at Ranma, "How old are you, kid?"  
  
"Sixteen, but probably much stronger than any of the men you are currently hiring."  
  
The man looked over Ranma. The young man definitely looked fit and firm, probably containing quite a bit of dense muscle, "No."  
  
The pigtailed martial artist blinked, "Why?"  
  
"We aren't gonna take responsibility for kids on this trip. It's going to be a rough ride, and I don't have time to be worring about minors on my crew. Where your parents anyway?"  
  
"What does it matter to you? And why would you have to worry about me? I can handle my own."  
  
"I take responsibility for anyone who becomes part of my crew," the captain replied in a slightly less harsh tone, "You may be fine and dandy, but I'm not going to take the risks with harboring a young runaway." The captain sighed at the angered look in the young man, "Look, kid, it's just about the responsibility that comes with it. If anything whatsoever were to happen to you, I would have to deal with it, sorry."  
  
"Fine," Ranma turned, and decided that he could use a bit of exercise. As soon as he was a good ways down the pier, he adjusted his pack, and dove into the ocean.  
__________________________________  
  
"Hey, Akane."  
  
The girl in question looked up from the book she was reading during study period, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well," Hiroshi started, gathering the courage to ask the question every boy wanted the answer to, "That guy, Ranma, what happened to him? Is he coming back, or....?"  
  
Akane turned back to her book, "He decided that he had better places to be."  
  
"Really?" another young man listening to the conversation enquired. If Akane had payed attention to him, she would had recognized him as one of the boys from the mob that always attacked her in the mornings.  
  
Akane didn't reply, choosing instead to focus on her text book.  
__________________________________  
  
"Nabiki... Nabiki Tendou..."  
  
Nabiki kept herself forward, trying to pay attention and ignore her idiotic classmate. He had been attempting to get her attention all day, and she would not give him even an acknowleging glance. A note ended up on her desk, and she didn't even open it, already knowing who it came from. She instead crumpled it, and tossed it back in the face of the student it originated from.  
  
Kuno was doing remarkably well in holding his temper down, suspecting that a combination of the femenine ailments many spoke of during the earlier hours, and the poison the devil Satome had injected into her and her sister's hearts were to blame for Nabiki and Akane's current temperments. But nonetheless, he would have his answers as to the whereabouts of the evil cur before the final bell sounded.  
  
"Nabiki Tendou, I have urgent need of your information, I would pay you handsomely if it is to my satisfaction."  
  
Nabiki shot out of her seat to standing, drawing the teacher's attention to her, "Problem, Ms. Tendou?"  
  
"Kuno has been harassing me all day, teacher!" Nabiki stated, her voice holding just a slight hint of trembling.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed that," the teacher replied with slight annoyance. He would have done something much sooner, but feared retaliation of some sort, after the last teacher that had sent Kuno out of his class, and ended up with a good deal of dirt upturned to the eyes of the school board. He was not sure if that was Kuno or Nabiki's doing, though.  
  
"Either he goes, or I do."  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"Then I'll be leaving class early today." The teacher, Kuno, and the rest of the students of the class watched dumbvounded, as Nabiki gathered her stuff, and walked out of the room.  
__________________________________  
  
Akane didn't even announce herself as she entered her home.  
  
"Oh, hello Akane," Kasumi greeted, as she walked out to see who had come inside.  
  
"Hi Kasumi. I'm kind frazzled right now, mind if you call me for dinner? I think I'll be in the dojo until then." Kasumi blinked, knowing it was Akane's routine to usually at least watch TV for a bit to unwind, before going to work out. It was usually only broken when she was truly upset with something; not angry, upset. The older girl nodded slowly, and returned to the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki came down stairs, just in time to meet her sister about to ascend them, "Nabiki, how dod you get home sooner than me? Usually you're out doing something."  
  
"I didn't feel like hanging around longer than I needed," Nabiki replied curtly. She let her sister pass, and then turned around, "Akane..."  
  
"Hmm?" the younger girl replied, distracted.  
  
"How do you feel, about Ranma?"  
  
Akane didn't turn around, but Nabiki noted her sister's back become tense. "What should I feel about him?" Akane continued upstairs, into her room, and closed the door... gently.  
__________________________________  
  
That night after everyone retired, Kodachi turned and tossed in her provided bed. She was inwardly cursing at the low comfort her 'generous' hosts supplied to her. She would have complained, but the girl, Kasumi she believed her name was, had tended to her without complaint herself; something even her own staff at home rarely did. Because of this, she was not going to awaken them for her own needs. She was raised with at least proper manners.  
  
"I would due with more refreshment, I cannot tolerate the parchness for too much longer," she said to herself out loud. a pair of legs passed by her vision, and gathered the glass that was on her nightstand, before walking out the room. 


	11. The First Story, Part 10

Ranma; Hard Core  
  
  
  
The door to the guest room opened, and Ranma-chan found herself staring up into the Tendou Patriarch's face. The quick flash of surprise was surpressed, and Ranma stared defiantly at Soun, waiting for him to make the first condemning statement that will validate her reason for turning around, and making sure she never comes back this time.  
  
"So... you've returned," Soun said with a neutral tone, eyeing Ranma-chan with an intense and studying gaze. The redhead held her ground, making sure to continue meeting the man's eyes, and nodded once. Soun grunted, and then spoke again, "Why?"  
  
Ranma finally looked away, not sure of the answer herself, and then looked back up after coming up with a reply, "You told me I was supposed to look after her on my honor. Once she's ready to go home, I'm gone, too."  
  
"She doesn't need your help if that is the reason your doing this; just because I told you to."  
  
Ranma had the reason she needed to walk out, and never return to the Tendou Dojo; her honor be damned. But now, she felt the urge to defy the master of the house, showing him that she was not intimidated by him in the least, "Though you and your daughters have made it obvious that I'm not welcome here, I'm taking my obligation to this girl seriously. If you doubt my sincerity, I haven't unpacked yet, and the only answer I'll need is to find my stuff out in front of the doorstep in less than an hour. Now if you'll excuse me, she wanted more water." Ranma shoved her way past Soun, making it a point not to look back. If she had, she would have found a slight smile on the Tendou Patriarch's face.  
  
And if both had been looking, they would have seen Akane's door silently close.  
__________________________________  
  
Kasumi looked up from cooking breakfast, noticing that Kodachi hasn't called for anyone. That was remarkably strange, as the girl was insisting that someone dally on her every waking minute and then some. Kasumi didn't mind caring for another person, but after recent events, she was rather unnerved, and on short temper. Her sisters were no help, as they seemed to almost 'fear' Kodachi, and kept away from her as much as possible, while her father offered minimal assistance, at least.  
  
"Morning, Kasumi."  
  
"Good morning, Akane," Kasumi returned, looking towards her younger sister, whose long hair was frazzled from waking so early for her on a weekend day, "Why are you up so early? You know you can sleep in, today."  
  
"Kasumi, why don't you ever sleep in? I mean I'm sure you get the least amount of sleep of all of us." Akane enquired, and then yawned.  
  
"I don't mind, really. Have you seen to Kodachi? She's been awfully quiet this morning."  
  
"Uh..." Akane started to reply, almost instantly waking up, before finishing lamely, "Um, Dad did."  
  
Her lie went to no avail, as Ranma entered the kitchen, and paused when Kasumi turned to see who had just walked in. The eldest daughter's face ran from quiant, to shocked, and then livid, before settling on expressionless, "Ranma, I see you've returned."  
  
Akane watched the emotions on her sister's face, and then looked to Ranma, who met Kasumi with his own neutral expression, "I..." After one syllable, Ranma stopped even entertaining the notion of explaining himself, "Forget it, Kasumi, just forget it." He stormed towards the front door, and opened it before putting on his shoes. What met his sight froze him for several seconds, before he walked out, and closed the door.  
  
Once Ranma had left, Akane turned on her sister with an angry expression, "KASUMI!"  
  
"Akane, he's violent and not in control. You saw what he did to Kodachi, oh my, what he almost did to *you*! How can you be so naive little sister?"  
  
"Oh, and what does that make me? Well, big sister?" Kasumi baulked at what Akane implied, and shook her head vehemately.  
  
"Akane, you're different, he..."  
  
"You know? If I could..." Akane paused, and blinked at what she started to say. With a sigh of resignation in realization, she continued the line, "If I could, I would have broken Kuno's arm myself, he deserves it! And from what I could see, Kodachi was the one in the wrong! She broke in and attacked one of our guests! What was Ranma supposed to do?"  
  
"He COULD have subdued her without trying to break her damn leg off!" Kasumi returned with a harsh whisper, before calming herself down, "Akane, I know that martial artists take injuries like that all the time, but what Ranma did was very exessive, even you have to admit that."  
  
"I don't think so," Akane returned in a hot tone of voice, "What if she had entered with deadly intent? It was Ranma's choice to take her down without risking his safety! If the bitch loses a leg because of it, well..."  
  
"Your language, Akane. And if you bothered to ask father, 'O' great little Miss 'Martial Artist', he would have told you that what Ranma did probably put him at MORE risk than many of the GENTLER options he could have used. Face it, Ranma did it out of spite, not defense."  
  
"Well, maybe Ranma didn't see it that way! I mean, none of us were there to witness it! And I've heard the stories about Kodachi; about how she..."  
  
"Kasumi, Akane, mind if you continue your cat fight at a later time of day? Some of us aren't awake enough to be shocked and then amused at the novelty of it," Nabiki quipped, as she walked into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas, "What has you two going at it, anyhow?"  
  
"Ranma's back," Kasumi supplied, throwing a distainful glare back at her youngest sister.  
  
"And you're burning breakfast," Akane retorted, before rushing over to attempt to salvage Kasumi's meal.  
  
"Get away from that!" Kasumi growled, forcibly shoving her sister out of the way, much to Akane and Nabiki's shock. To further add to Nabiki's surprise, Kasumi swore, and dumped the contents of the pan into the trash. Kasumi spread her arms down to her sides, and took a deep breath, "Look, you're on your own for breakfast this morning. I'm going to lie back down; I must still be tired." Without another word, Kasumi stormed upstairs, and both her sisters jolted at the sound of the door slamming.  
  
"Geez," Nabiki breathed, not recalling ever seeing Kasumi this mad before, "Kasumi really doesn't like Ranma, does she?"  
  
"I don't get it, why is she so bent against Ranma? If she would just give him a chance..."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that he attempted to cave your nose into your brain may have something to do with it?"  
  
Akane shot a glare to her remaining sister, "Don't you start on him about that, too!"  
  
"Akane-chan, one has to wonder how you can be so vengeful against boys one moment, and so utterly and disgustingly forgiving the next. Besides, I don't fully blame Ranma, anyway."  
  
Akane blinked, "You... you don't?"  
  
"Nope," Nabiki replied casually, "In fact, in some circles, we would say it was entirely *your* fault, you know?"  
  
"WHA? But, huh, wha..." Akane sputtered indignatly, while Nabiki walked to the fridge and retrieved an apple.  
  
"It's true, too, he was just defending himself, while you went off and tried to sock him." Nabiki turned back to her sister, "What was that about, anyway? I never did get the full story."  
  
Akane looked chagrinned, "Well... he was being a pervert..."  
  
"Hmm," Nabiki replied, raising an eyebrow, and taking a bite out of her apple. After she finished muncing on the piece she bit off, she asked, "And how, pray tell, was he being a pervert? He doesn't really strike me as the type."  
  
"He just was, okay?" Akane replied, not looking back at Nabiki.  
  
"Oh yes, 'all boys are perverts,' I keep forgetting that. You're going to really need to grow up, sis. That attitude almost got you into serious trouble once, now. He also doesn't deserve it, what with his life already being enough of a Hell as it is." Akane continued looking towards the garbage can, where the browned remains of what was to be breakfast clung to the side of the liner. Nabiki sighed in irritation, and left the kitchen, leaving her younger sister to stew in the piece of mind that she had been handed.  
  
"We're on our own for breakfast, daddy," Nabiki stated to her father, who was reading the paper at the dining table. He nodded once, still reading the paper, while Nabiki went to check to see if anyone was using the bathroom, before going upstairs to get a change of clothing before bathing. Once Nabiki was out of sight, Mr. Tendou quickly turned the paper right-side up, while grousing over how to bring back the unity of his household. Perhaps Genma may have a solution...  
__________________________________  
  
Kasumi collapsed onto her bed in tears. She isn't supposed to lose control like that. Even as she continued to argue with her sister, she mentally screamed to herself that this was wrong, that all of it should rightfully be directed towards Ranma for almost hurting her baby sister. It just galled her that Akane was so forgiving about it; it just didn't make sense.  
  
All the eldest Tendou daughter wanted to do was protect her family from the violent boy who didn't care who he hurt, just as long as he didn't have to face any consequences. Ranma didn't care what he did to people, if they crossed him, they would pay grievously. Kasumi knew that what happened in Ranma's past was *apparently* to blame for how he was now, but that still doesn't excuse him from choosing to spread misery to everyone else's lives; he was tearing her own family apart!   
  
Kasumi didn't miss the way her sisters were both looking at Ranma at rare moments; they were going to come to a confrontation over it, unless Kasumi worked some sense into both of them. Akane was even defending Ranma! Akane, the *last* person Kasumi could think of that would defend a boy, much less one that tried to harm her badly! Did Akane even know how much danger she was really in from that single blow? How truly *dangerous* he was?  
  
It wasn't fair, she loved her sister, and what Ranma did *scared* her in a way and with an intensity that she hadn't felt since her mother was dying. Kasumi continued to weep into her pillow, before she was blissfully interrupted from her morbid and distressing thoughts...  
  
"Ranma? RANMA! I demand your assistance this instant! RANMA!" Kasumi straightened herself out, and pulled out a hankerchief to wipe the tears from her face, before going to help Kodachi with whatever she needed. Kasumi seemed to be the only one other than her father that knew Ranma could not be trusted for anything. 


	12. The First Story, Part 11

Ranma; Hard Core  
  
  
  
  
  
"That has to be one of the sloppiest forms I have come across in the longest time, are supposed to be some kind of martial artist?" Ranma paused, and turned a harsh glare towards the man that had come up behind him without noticing.  
  
Tofu took a step back with his hands raised in a placating gesture, "I'm only joking, really, you're quite good, I can tell. But it is obvious something's bothering you. My name is Dr. Ono Tofu, yours?"  
  
Ranma grunted, and went back to the Tai Chi kata, attempting to calm himself down after his confrontation with both Soun and Kasumi Tendou. Unfortunately, he was finding very little relief in the motions, this time. Both of the mentioned, Ranma knew, hated him. Ranma wasn't sure what madness he was experiencing when he decided to return, he presumed it was to make sure that his worthless father wasn't still attempting to freeload from them. While he was there, he had seen no trace of Genma Saotome.  
  
As sure that Soun had nothing but animosity towards Ranma, the young martial artist was very surprised not to find his possessions left at the doorstep. He then assumed that they were left at the front gate, but he was... dissappointed? Ranma wasn't too sure about that, himself. If anything, there was a twinge of... relief.  
  
Ranma realized the doctor was waiting for a reply patiently, and probably would try to cheerfully pester him until he got an answer, "I'm Saotome."  
  
"Saotome? Hmmm, any relation to the guests of the Tendous? I hear they are traveling martial artists, and you look a little road worn, yourself."  
  
Ranma didn't reply, instead choosing to go back to beginning stance, and make a better attempt at his form. Tofu felt a slight pang of irritation at being blown off, but stuffed it down and decided to be more persistant, "You know? I was just heading back to my clinic from dropping off some medicine for one of my patients. I have some tea that works wonders on the nerves."  
  
"No, thank you," Ranma replied, going through the motions, but not feeling himself committed to them. He was currently thinking about how Dr. Tofu could work wonders on his nerves by getting lost.  
  
"It's obvious that you're not getting anywhere with your practice, and it's going to be like that until you get whatever it is off your mind. I'll be the unrelated third party to vent to, I'm told I'm a good listener."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes, and grit his teeth; now wondering at the wisdom of deciding to head to the park until he calmed down, "I'm declining, alright? Thanks for the offer, but I've got other stuff to do!"  
  
"Like make a mockery of the Quan style, " Tofu quipped. After a moment's pause, he fell into place with Ranma, going through the same motions but with a more fluid and 'personal' signature, not including to mention the slight variations that his sifu had taught him. In contrast, Ranma's motions were absolutely perfect technically, but it was like they were being done by a machine, that stopped mechanically and harshly as he continued into motions that were more remenicent of Chen style.  
  
Ranma attempted to ignore the doctor, as they both finished 'repel like monkey'. Unfortunately for him, the doctor would not be dissuayed, "You know? It's such a beautiful morning, and my clinic is closed today. It's rather nice to practice out in the park, don't you think?"  
  
Ranma turned an irritated glare towards the other man, as they both began 'wave hands like clouds', "I wouldn't know, I'm not quite enjoying it at the moment."  
  
"Nothing's stopping you from leaving," Tofu said cheerfully, "Interesting, but you would feel less tension in your hands if you splayed your fingers slightly, instead of cupping them."  
  
"I'm sure you're busy today," Ranma urged, while falling into 'single whip'.  
  
"Not busy enough to help someone who's in obvious distress. I'm not a psychiatrist, just a family doctor and chiropractor, but I think I know a troubled soul when I see one."  
  
"Fine, you want to know?" Ranma abruptly stopped, and turned to face the doctor, "Everyone's on my ass for crap they don't understand! It's like I'm some kind of devil or something because I'm willing to defend myself instead of getting... of getting... the crap beat out of me." Ranma finished the last park rather meekly, which didn't go unnoticed by Tofu.  
  
"Hmm, I think I had the same conversation yesterday with your... sister?" Tofu continued on, when Ranma didn't give a solid reply, "The art is a serious thing to practice, though I'm sure you know that already. But it is too easy to..."  
  
"Ranma? RANMA! There you are!" Both the boy in question and the doctor turned to find Akane running up to them. Almost second handedly, Akane noticed Dr. Tofu, and suddenly became coy, "Um... hello... doctor..."  
  
"Hello there, Akane. I presume you've been taking care of yourself? You haven't had to come by my clinic recently."  
  
"Ah... I've been very careful when practicing lately," Akane replied with a shy grin; doing the best she could not to look directly at the doctor. Ranma looked on curiously, before his eyebrow quirked in wry amusement.  
  
"That's good, you must have progressed far in your studies. I bet you're father's proud of you."  
  
"He-he is," Akane replied. Her eyes found Ranma, and she found an excuse to get out of this akward situation, while remembering why she was out in the first place, "Ranma, why did you just leave like that? I don't know what has gotten into sis, she's usually very sweet."  
  
Ranma waived non-committadly, "Don't worry about it, she won't have to put up with me for long. I just came back to make sure I didn't forget anything."  
  
Akane's face grew stern, "Oh no, you're not running away again! Even if I have to tie you up and bury you under the floorboards of the dojo!"  
  
"Huh? Ran away?" Tofu repeated, eyeing Ranma with slight dissappointment, "And what is it Nabiki did to him, Akane?"  
  
"It wasn't Nabiki it was..." Akane paused, and turned a worried glance towards Tofu. The doctor blinked, and gave a level gaze to Akane.  
  
"Then it was...?" Tofu asked with an even voice. He knew Akane wasn't a liar, so whatever Ranma had done to set her off was something pretty spectactular, like his sister had done  
  
"Um.... Ranma, come back with me, everything's okay, really."  
  
"Well, don't let me hold you two up," Tofu stated with his cheerful demeanor back in place, "I'm pretty sure I'll have the chance to talk with you again sometime, Ranma." Tofu gestured to Akane for the pigtailed boy to take his leave, while Ranma studied the girl with scruteny.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ranma asked cautiously, earning an eye roll from Tofu, and a confused pouting expression from Akane.  
  
"Why shouldn't I... oh! I lost my own temper first, I... I don't think I can blame you for what you almost did." Ranma was silent, he had no illusions on what his reaction was in the bathroom not too long ago. This girl couldn't be serious...  
  
"Your sister was pretty upset at me, and you're Dad's no better. So..."  
  
"So what? You're still a guest at our house! You're not acting like a pervert like all the other boys usually are, and Nabiki seems to be okay with you. Besides, Daddy isn't going to throw you out, he's probably too spineless to do it," Akane said the last part with almost a growl.  
  
"Akane, that isn't very nice..." Tofu chided, while puzzling over Soun being angry enough to throw out an obviously invited guest.  
  
"I'm sorry, doctor, but the way he and Kas... the way Ranma's being treated by them is making me mad."  
  
"Well, I don't know the circumstances behind all this, but I think you need to go back and at least clear things up," Tofu stated to Ranma, "Mr. Tendou is a rather forgiving man. A bit mecurial in his emotions, but a good man to be in the good graces of. And you seem like the type of guy that wouldn't intentionally do wrong."  
  
"You don't know me, doc, so don't..."  
  
"Ranma! He's just being nice!" Akane interrupted, almost getting into Ranma's face.  
  
"It's alright Akane, he's just needing to blow off some steam. I'm pretty sure Ranma didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"You're really too kind, Dr. Tofu," Akane stated with a sunny smile that even caught Ranma's attention.  
  
"Well, how about you two go ahead and run along now? You can come by my clinic later and visit. I'll have my best tea ready for you, sound good?"  
  
"Thanks, doctor!" Akane replied, taking Ranma's hand, and leading him back to the dojo. Dr. Tofu kept his smile, until they were out of sight. He didn't know what Ranma did, but for it enough to get on Kasumi's bad side, he was now determined to find out.  
________________________________  
  
Soun answered the phone before anyone else had a chance to, "Tendou residen... Saotome! You're son has returned. Yes, I believe he's going to be staying. We'll await your return then. I see you upon your return, my friend." The Tendou Patriarch hung up the phone, and took a deep breath of satisfaction, before walking off. Around the corner, Nabiki watched her father, wondering exactly was going on with him. She knew how he was treating Ranma, but also noticed the endearment he directed towards the pigtailed martial artist when he thought nobody was looking.  
  
"What's your game, Daddy?" Nabiki thought to herself, "You're still up to that rediculous plan to marry one of us off to him?" Nabiki vowed that she would do whatever she could to keep anything happening against anyone's wishes, especially Ranma's. He deserved some peace, she mused to herself, although she wouldn't mind...  
  
Nabiki stopped that though quickly, and began to consider contengency plans in case her father decides to do something foolish. If anything, Nabiki would work as if she owed Ranma a debt of honor, not for some imagined intrests she was developing. Not in the least. 


	13. The First Story, Part 12

Ranma; Hard Core  
  
  
  
  
Akane took fleeting glances towards Ranma, who had regained his usual scowl for the world. She was hesitant to speak, as mad as he seemed right now. The raven-haired girl contemplated in the silence, staying just ahead of Ranma to lead the way; trying to drill up the courage to bring up the subject on her mind. Finally, buiding up on her earlier agitation for Ranma running away; without turning around, she spoke, "Why did you leave?"  
  
Ranma, surprisingly, answered almost immidiately, "I wasn't in the mood to deal with your sister, alright? I don't know why I'm going back with you anyhow, just so she can bitch some more."  
  
Akane held her tongue at Ranma's reference to her sister; it was accurate, in the girl's mind, "I mean, the other night."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma replied, caught off-balance, before his face became even more fierce, "You practically TOLD me to! Why in the Hell are you asking about that?"  
  
Akane turned around with her own angry expression, "I was wrong, alright? I shouldn't have told you to do that!" Akane forced herself to calm down, "I... I was worried for you, alright?"  
  
"Like you really care," Ranma replied sullenly, while observing anything else but Akane.  
  
The girl paused, almost causing Ranma to bump into her, "Ranma, have you ever had any friends before?" The pigtailed boy didn't reply, recalling to himself one friend he'll probably never see again, and another 'friend' that...   
  
Akane took his silence as confirmation to his suspicions. She realized Ranma apparently did not know how to react to others socially, or how to handle situations with anything other than violence. With that thought, her own mood darkened; what did that say for her? At least Ranma had an excuse. Sure, being attacked by a hoard of boys gave her just reason to beat the crap out of them, but when Ranma first explained his curse to her, she reacted severely, which in turn set him off.  
  
"Hey... Ranma?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you like to do to relax? I mean other than practice martial arts all the time?"  
  
"I..." Ranma couldn't continue.  
  
"Want to go get some icecream? My treat!"  
  
"No," Ranma said simply,walking past Akane.  
  
"Come on, it'll cheer you up a bit!"  
  
"Guys don't eat icecream," Ranma stated back to Akane. The girl blinked, and began to giggle. Ranma stopped in his tracks, and turned an annoyed expression to her, "What's so funny?"  
  
"That just sounded typical..." Akane had to fight a new series of giggles down, "typical of a guy thing to say. You aren't like the typical guys I know."  
  
Ranma snorted, and continued to walk towards the dojo. "Wait, Ranma, I didn't mean anything by it!" Akane pleaded towards him, and biting back her irritation at suddenly being ignored.  
  
Hidden up in a tree the two had passed, a young man with long ink black hair and glasses smiled sinisterly. Ranma was being put off balance as of late, losing much of the intense edge that made him infinitely dangerous. With the way things are going, Mousse may not have to wait so long for his revenge, after all.  
________________________________  
  
In another part of town...  
  
"Where is Furinkan High?"  
________________________________  
  
"We're home!" Akane called out, entering after Ranma, and removing her shoes.  
  
"Welcome back, sis," Nabiki called out from the living room, "Ranma come back with you?"  
  
Akane looked towards the boy, who just simply walked towards the entry to the dojo, "Yes."  
  
"Good, I need to talk to him," Nabiki replied, a bit closer to Akane this time. Ranma paused, but then kept going.  
  
"Um," Akane started tentatively, "I'm not sure he's in the mood to talk, right now I mean."  
  
"What do you want, Nabiki?" The girl almost jumped, when she realized Ranma was near her.  
  
"Saotome.... Ranma, my Dad's up to something, and I don't know what it is, so I thought I would give you the heads up on that."  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"So... you *do* have manners!" Nabiki replied with a wry grin, causing Ranma to scowl even more. Nabiki looked over to where her sister was happening upon the two, and turned back to Ranma, "Looks like you were heading for the Dojo, I have a few other things to discuss..." She turned to her youngest sister, "in private."  
  
A flash of annoyance appeared on Akane's face, before she casually waved it off, "Fine, I want to get something to snack on, anyway." With that, Akane turned to the kitchen, in hopes of finding something to make up for the loss of breakfast earlier.  
  
"Ranma... It's been a week now, you weren't actually suspended, and Kuno's not going to be in classes for some time yet. Are you going to be going back to school, tomorrow?"  
  
Ranma was genuinely surprised by the question, "Why?"  
  
Nabiki turned away, as Ranma went into stance to begin a kata, "Because, you really should..."  
  
Ranma scoffed, as he began the highly isometric kata with a strained reverse punch with his right hand that turned into a hard but slow low parry, "I don't see the point, nobody wants me there."  
  
"Ranma, quite frankly, those 'nobodies' can go screw themselves," ther girl replied almost instantly, momentarily surprising herself with her harsh tone, "I mean, most of the school was glad you put Kuno in his place, they're just not used to someone who was willing to do it so effectively."  
  
"They sure didn't act like it, HAH HAH KYAH!" Ranma exploded into two quickly controlled punches, and then a forward right thrust kick, before stamping his right foot down with the largest toe pointing straight ahead while his back left foot was pointing forward and outward at a 45 degree angle. His left forearm was against his lower ribs with the fist facing upside down and the elbow sharply bent, while his right arm's upper arm was against his other side with his fist straight out and verticle, as the right side of his torso was twisted forward. Ranma audibly expelled air in his lungs, as she sunk into a deeper horse stance, straining and flexing his muscles as hard as he could, as he did so.  
  
Nabiki caught this out of the corner of her eye, and even out of her perepheral vision, she was able to make out the wiry mass of muscles that composed her potential fiancee. She forced herself to concentrate on the conversation, instead of letting hormones take over, "Don't worry so much about it, they're just not used to you, is all. I'll tell you what, I'll walk with you and Akane to school tomorrow, just in case anyone decides to make an issue of your return."  
  
"What good is that going to do?" Ranma asked with a strained voice, still holding his stance.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you right now, you, Akane, and I are considered the most dangerous people at school. If we go in there on a united front, they'll be too scared to make an issue of it." She didn't notice Ranma slightly flinch, or if she did, assumed it was because of the strain Ranma was putting himself through.  
  
"What if I don't want to go back?"  
  
"You have to. I don't want any social workers showing up on our doorstep, causing more problems than they want to fix."  
  
"I can leave, and that'll solve a lot of your problems."  
  
"Big talk, Saotome. Where did you go, anyway? I presumed you'd be in China by now, trying to get a cure for that curse of yours."  
  
"I... didn't have any money, and no one would give me passage," Ranma replied a bit more quietly than he had been speaking. Outwardly, Nabiki seemed to accept the answer.  
  
"Lastly, don't worry about Kasumi. She's upset about the other night, and not used to more 'realistic' violence around here."  
  
"How can she not? She lives in a dojo," Ranma snapped back, rising from his stance to relax, and cutting the kata in half.  
  
"Yeah, but it's always been controlled violence here. Oh sure, there have been a few accidents, like when Akane broke her ankle, but nothing done maliciously...." Nabiki's eyes widened at her slip up, "I mean..."  
  
"I know what you mean," Ranma replied tersely, finding that he no longer had the urge to work his stress off with the other girl around, "I'm going to take a nap, you mind?"  
  
Chagrinned for managing to upset Ranma, Nabiki honored his wishes, while silently berating herself.  
________________________________  
  
Soun watched, as Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma got ready for school. He wasn't sure of the wisdom of allowing Ranma to go so soon, but decided to trust his middle daughter's judgement. Still, from the five cigerette butts in the ash tray, he didn't like it any.  
  
With a shrug, he picked up his paper again; Genma should be returning today, and as much as he respected Genma, they were going to have to have a little talk about Ranma. It probably wouldn't be the most pleasant one, either.  
  
Nabiki's plan for the following morning possibly worked too well, as everyone gave the three wide birth. Akane herself didn't like it; she wasn't intentionally trying to be intimidating, and it was bothering her quite a bit. Nabiki, on the other hand, was glaring all around, non-verbally daring anyone to look at them wrong. If she had thought better, she would have realized how much it seemed that she was extremely protective of Ranma. Ranma himself kept his eyes down, while scowling at the ground. What did he care about the idiots around here? They don't know what it's like for him, so they had no right to judge..."  
  
"AH!" Akane screamed, as Ranma kicked her out of the way, and then roughly shoved Nabiki away immidiately after. He then, just barely in the nick of time, dove away before a thunderous, reality shaking crash was heard where he had been standing, signaling the arrival of someone a great deal more dangerous than Kuno had been... 


	14. The First Story, Part 13

Ranma; Hard Core  
  
  
  
"Missed," a calm and callous voice stated simply from the settling dust. Ranma gave a shocked whisper under his breath, and wasted no time rolling to his feet, and dashing into the dust storm. Both Akane and Nabiki gasped, as Ranma slammed whoever attacked them to the ground, pinning the unknown assailant under him at the waist. Once in position, Ranma began to mercilessly wail on the face of his attacker.  
  
Akane hadn't missed the expression on Ranma's face, when he heard the voice. It was shocked, and more than a little shaken. Whoever it was managed to do something she never thought could happen to Ranma, startle him. She also noticed the red umbrella laying a ways off to the side, that apparently had been knocked from their assailant's grasp when Ranma bum rushed him.  
  
Nabiki also saw the expression, and then turned to the impact crater that now resided where Ranma *had* been standing when he pushed the two sisters out of the way. The attack was silent, meaning it was meant to connect, and the indenture in the concrete walkway had told Nabiki that it was meant to be more than an incapacitating blow, "Who... he's..." Nabiki's blood went cold at the realization; whoever it was, was trying to *kill* Ranma.  
  
As Ranma's fist rained down, the bandanna clad boy under him kept his forearms gaurding his face. The boy on the bottom then quickly rolled onto his right side as hard as he could, while bringing his left knee up under Ranma, causing the pigtailed boy to lose his balance.  
  
"URK!" Ranma choked, as his opponent's right fist connected with his throat. The unknown boy then took advantage of Ranma's distraction to sit up, and wrap his left arm around Ranma's neck. He then pulled Ranma down to his right, intending to slam Ranma's face into the concrete ground, only to have Ranma manage to arrest the decent by getting his hands under in him time.  
  
Ranma then thrust his left elbow into his opponent's clavical, just before the neck, and then rammed it again against the other boy's head. Once the boy wearing the bandanna was staggered, Ranma turned onto his left, brought both hands onto the back of his opponent's head right above the base of the neck, and torqued down as hard as he could.  
  
Ranma rolled out from under the other boy, and got to his feet quickly. The bandanna clad boy ignored the blood splatter on the walkway from where his forehead had grazed it, and looked up just in time to see Ranma attempting to stomp on his head.  
  
The boy on the ground caught Ranma's foot, and shifted it closer to Ranma's left braced leg, causing the pigtailed boy to lose balance. The attacker then quickly got to his own feet, while still holding onto Ranma's right foot; bringing the pigtailed boy's right leg at a ninety degree angle with the rest of his body while he was facing up.  
  
The boy then attempted to drive down his own right knee into the inner side of Ranma's knee, while twisting the foot outward in order to effectively dislocate Ranma's leg, or at least keep him from being able to use it. Ranma quickly twisted to his right and caught the dropping knee in the back of his own, while bringing up his left leg to drive his knee into the back outside of the other boy's thigh.  
  
Ranma once again rolled from the other boy, and rose up with a punting kick with his right foot. The other boy quickly brought up his forearms, not even bothering to block the kick, and shifted forward to ram Ranma in the gut, sending the pigtailed boy backwards onto his backside on the ground.  
  
Everyone finally got a good look at the newcomer who was staring at Ranma with hard, cold eyes that screamed total loathing for the other boy on the ground. Akane shivered at the young man, realizing what Ranma had said before tackling the other boy; 'Ryoga'. This Ryoga was even more intense feeling than she had ever known Ranma, as it seemed to him that the only thing that existed in the world was his pigtailed target.  
  
Nabiki noticed Ranma's expression, which was more than just startled, it was now nearly panicked, and the way Ranma kept throwing himself after the Ryoga guy told her that Ranma wanted him gone in the worst way.  
  
Not a word was traded, as both fighters rejoined the fight. Ryoga turned his left side forward, and slid his left foot on the concrete with the outside facing Ranma, before it became braced. He then spun to his right, bringing his right foot up with the large toe bent upwards as opposed to the other toes pointed downward, and the edge of the foot aimed at Ranma's head. Ranma ducked under the cresent kick, and slid his left foot forward, while punching his left fist forward towards Ryoga's gut for a rapid gut punch.  
  
Ryoga quickly brought his right foot down by Ranma's left side, causing him to step deeper into the punch than Ranma wanted it to connect at, while tightening his stomach to absorb the shock. Once Ranma's attack was jammed, and he was effectively too close to retaliate from his position, Ryoga slammed Ranma fist away with a vertical fanning right forearm, and headbutted Ranma in the nose.  
  
Ranma staggered back, fighting the tears building in his eyes, unable to avoid Ryoga's hard right cross to the chest. As Ryoga retracted the punch, he brought his left leg from behind him forward for a snap kick, which launched the doubled over Ranma back away.  
  
Nabiki recognized the horse stance from it being the one Ranma was in yesterday, exept Ryoga held it firmly and ready with his left side forward, instead of Ranma's tenseness to build strength.  
  
"Ranma," Ryoga stated, waiting for his opponent to get up, "I vowed that I would kill you for what you did to me, and nothing will stay my hand. You're only alive still because I wanted you to know that before I break your neck."  
  
A low keening noise was emmitted from Ranma, as he got up with his head bowed. Even Ryoga had to take a step back from the unveiled fury in his opponent's eyes. Ranma's wail turned into a battlescream, as he charged at Ryoga with renewed vigor.  
  
Everyone present stared in shock; this wasn't like their usual school fights. There was something totally ugly about it, and far more brutal than even the 'gentlemenly' brawl that Akane used to participate in every morning. The snarl on Ranma's face was beyond feral; Ranma was beyond angry. Ryoga on the other hand, had a particular cold fury, as if a part of him that would have made him return Ranma's blazing hot anger had died somehow.  
  
Ryoga calmly waited, until Ranma threw a right haymaker at Ryoga's head. Ryoga brought up his left hand, and deftly patted the fist to the right side of his head, and was about to retaliate. Instead of letting him take the advantage, Ranma collapsed his punch into a blade elbow and torqued his body to his left while dropping his weight down for more power. The Thai elbow swiped across Ryoga's nose, breaking it, and also caused Ryoga to look away from Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist was not slow to take advantage of this, as he slammed his right foot's heel into Ryoga's shin, causing him to buckle. Ranma then grasped onto the back of Ryoga's head with both hands at the base of the neck; right hand held under left hand. Once his hands were secure, Ranma pulled Ryoga into a kick boxing clutch, and deftly launched his right knee up into Ryoga's gut, while twisting his left leg out to open up his hip and give him more power to the blow.  
  
Ryoga grimaced, as he felt a rib break, and attempted to pull back. Unfortunatly for him, Ranma jerked his opponent down to the left, keeping him in the clutch, and into a left knee that caught Ryoga on the side of his ribs.  
  
"AH!" Ryoga felt his ribs bruise there, but not break, at least until Ranma slammed another left knee into the same spot. Ryoga brought up his hands to break Ranma's hold, but Ranma jerked him to the right, and into a right knee.  
  
Desperate, Ryoga slid his right foot back, and delivered a double 'U' punch to Ranma's groin and stomach. Ranma stumbled, and relenquished the clutch, but shouted out in primal defiance, as he nailed Ryoga with a haymaker right to the temple. Stunned, Ryoga dropped to his left knee, allowing Ranma to backfist him, HARD, across the other temple with his right.  
  
Akane and Nabiki's chests fluttered, as they watched Ranma deliver the final knockout blow to Ryoga, before they noticed something...  
  
Ranma wasn't stopping.  
  
Before Ryoga could hit the ground, Ranma quickly reached down, and pulled Ryoga back upright with his left hand by the boy's shirt. Ranma then proceeded to nail Ryoga in the face with several fierce elbows, as Ryoga weakly fought in vain. Getting fustrated that his opponent was not totally finished by his standards, Ranma used both hands to pull Ryoga to standing, and then rushed him into a wall ten feet behind them.  
  
Ryoga's head collided with the wall, making a sickening thud as hit bounced, and dribbled a couple of times against it. With the wall against Ryoga's back, he was unable to do anything, as Ranma slammed another knee into Ryoga's gut, agitating already broken and bruised ribs. Without remorse, the enraged pigtailed fighter again slammed the back of Ryoga's head into the wall, leaving a thick splotch of blood against it.  
  
Ranma was in tears at this point, and was shouting incoherantly, as he pulled Ryoga back, and slammed him against the wall again. Before he could do it again, Akane locked onto Ranma from behind in a full nelson, but didn't have time to firm the hold, as Ranma turned and backfisted her.  
  
Nabiki was shouting for Ranma to stop, in tears herself, as the remaining students looked on in horror at the brutality being displayed. Several teachers finally dug up the courage to rush after Ranma and attempt to subdue him before the other boy was murdered. Unfortunately, they didn't arrive before Ranma pulled Ryoga from the wall a final time with both hands, stepped to Ryoga's right side, and bent the bandanna clad boy over his right arm.  
  
With seemingly very little strain, Ranma lifted Ryoga into the air, and dropped to kneeling with his left right knee up, as his right arm forced Ryoga's body horizontal in the air...  
___________________  
___________________  
___________________  
  
And to the naysayers of the last few chapters; In some circles, they would be noted as 'Setting Ranma up for the Fall' ;p 


	15. The First Story, Part 14

Ranma; Hard Core  
  
  
  
Kodachi stared at the redhead standing in her room, looking out the window into the rain. The bed ridden gymnast was too afraid to speak, from the way Ranma just 'felt' to her. It was a feeling she held akin to a desperate and trapped animal, trying not to show exactly how desperate it was, lest its enemies take advantage of it.  
  
The girl had come home two hours ago, barely before morning classes would have begun. As curious as she was, Kodachi held her tongue, and allowed the girl her contemplation.  
__________________________  
  
Tofu walked out of the hospital room with a weary expression. He had rushed as fast as possible to the school that morning, after recieving a call about a young man with severe back trauma, possibly a broken spine.  
  
"Dr. How..." Akane asked with a nervous tone. She stopped, noticing how much her voice was shaking. Nabiki was still crying next to her, and their father and sister were on their way. Akane had managed to explain the situation to her father, and the thick silence from the other end told her exactly how furious he was, as he hung up without response.  
  
"It's... it's not broken, but there is severe trauma to the spine. He..." Tofu steeled himself, "How did this happen?"  
  
"Where's Ranma?" Nabiki asked with a weak tone though her sniffles.  
  
"I don't know, he ran off, Nabiki," Akane answered, with a certain emotion in her voice that Dr. Tofu had slight difficulty trying to decipher.  
  
The doctor did manage to catch the clue, however, "What does Ranma have to do with this? Is he the one who hurt this boy?"  
  
Before Akane could answer, however, "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS RANMA!"  
  
"I don't... I don't know, Daddy!" the youngest Tendou daughter replied, almost coming to tears, herself, "He ju-just ran when we... we..." Kasumi quickly moved to her sisters to comfort them.  
  
Soun's eyes narrowed, "I... think I know where he may be. Here's some money to take a taxi home in a couple of hours. Stay here until then."  
  
The three girls nodded, as their father turned, and left to search for the martial artist. Genma should be arriving soon, he is going to have a great deal of explaining to do to his son.  
  
"Don't worry, Ranma will be gone soon," Kasumi cooed, trying to calm her sisters. Both of them looked up, and backed away from her with incredulous looks.  
  
"Kasumi, you, you don't understand. I mean, when that Hibiki guy attacked him, he was... I c-can't explain-n it." The way Akane's voice shook only served to enrage Kasumi further, though the only expression she gave was her mouth straightening from a frown to a thin straight line.  
  
Tofu had managed to keep his composure around Kasumi due to the gravity of the situation, "Akane, can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"H-he was attacked, and Ranma was winning, and Ranma, he..."  
  
"Hold on, calm down, and start again. You said this Hibiki fellow attacked Ranma, for what reason?" Tofu enquired.  
  
"Ranma's at home..." Nabiki whispered in realization, "Daddy knows Ranma's at home!" Quickly, Nabiki snatched the money from Kasumi before she could react, and rushed for the exit.  
  
"NABIKI! WAIT!" Akane shouted, running after her sister. Kasumi stared with unbridled anger at the way her sisters rushed for Ranma, as if he were more than a common violent thug in their midst.  
  
"Kasumi, would you please tell me what's going on?" Tofu asked with an exasperated voice.  
  
Kasumi turned sharply towards Tofu, causing the man to step back, "You want to know what's going on? Ranma. Since he's come here, he's been nothing but a petty, uncaring, irresponsible brat with no control of himself, and is way too dangerous to be practicing martial arts! He's hurt my family, he didn't care that he may have ended Kodachi Kuno's gymnastics career. He *tried* to kill Akane! He tried to KILL MY SISTER! And now I find out that he tried to break someone's back?"  
  
"Kasumi, just calm down," Tofu urged, finding a furious Kasumi rather... unsettling.   
  
Kasumi's rage would not be abated, "I don't want him near Akane, I don't want him near Nabiki... I DON'T WANT HIM IN MY DAMN HOUSE!!!"  
  
"This doesn't sound like Ranma. Sure she seems a bit withdrawn, and I can only imagine what had happened to her in the past... what do you know about her before she came to visit your family?"  
  
"Does it matter? He's dangerous! I Wish he HAD died! At least he wouldn't be such a damn burden to those around him!"  
  
"Ranma almost died? When was this? Kasumi, please, just settle down, I'm pretty sure she has a..."  
  
"TOFU, FOR ONCE STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING FOOL, AND LISTEN TO ME!!!" Kasumi screamed, nearly in the doctor's face. Tofu stepped back, a final time, before his own features hardened. He calmly pulled his glasses off of his face, and polished them, before putting them back on.  
  
He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he said something rash himself, and spoke before the seething young woman, "I don't know what's going on, because no one will tell me. I'm imagining your hatred towards him is founded, if she indeed tried to kill Akane. I can't say that I firmly believe that, since Akane seems to be fine with her, though I don't have much to go on. If you'll excuse me for not jumping to your conclusions until I've seen the evidence for myself. And keep in mind, young lady, I am your family doctor, you *will* treat me with the respect my position deserves. You will curb your language, and you will not longer shout, as we are in a hospital. is that clear?"  
  
Kasumi gawked at the hard glare Tofu was giving her, unable to speak, until he asked her again, with a much clearer, sharper voice, "I said, is that *clear*?" Kasumi quickly nodded in reply, somewhat shaken and scared from the attitude she had never seen from the doctor she had admittingly always had a small crush on.  
  
"Good," Tofu stated firmly, and then pointed to the lounge chairs in the hallway, "Have a seat, while I go prepare us some tea. It will help calm our nerves as we discuss this like *rational* adults, does that sound alright? Or do you wish to throw another tempertantrum? Because I do not want to have to waste my breath more than I have now." Kasumi meekly nodded in affirmative, and sat down quietly.  
__________________________  
  
"RANMA!" Tendou roared, as he entered the house. He had already searched to dojo, and was now rushing up to the guest room. "Kuno-san, I'm sorry to intrude, but is Ranma..."  
  
"She is here," Kodachi's voice spoke up from the other side of the door, though it was hesitant. Immidiately concerned, Soun opened the door, and was internally relieved not to find Ranma threatening Kodachi in any fashion. The redhead was currently sitting in lotus position, with her back against the wall with her eyes closed. Slowly, she opened them, and stared emotionlessly at her host.  
  
Soun witheld his full ire, as he stalked towards the seemingly calm redhead, "What's this I find about you trying to break someone's back?"  
  
"He got what he deserved for attacking me. He..."  
  
"HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!!!" Soun shouted, causing Kodachi to jolt, and Ranma to tense, "From what Akane told me, you had him THOROUGHLY BEATEN! In fact, she told me you lost CONTROL during the fight? I know my friend and your father Genma may not be the most valiant man, but I REFUSE to believe he raised his son to be such a coward!"  
  
Ranma quickly shot to standing with a hard glare, while Kodachi was looking back and forth between the two; her mind cycling between being concerned over the argument, and wondering why the Tendou Patriarch referred to the girl as 'son'.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU PUTTING THE BLAME ON ME? IT'S MY RIGHT TO DEFEND MYSELF!" Ranma shouted back in her own angry tone.  
  
"DON'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO PASS THIS OFF AS SELF DEFENSE!!!" Soun forcably calmed himself, before continuing, "I heard about what you did to that girl in China. Genma seemed to think, or at least wanted to believe, that it was warrented. I ignored the attack on my own daughter, presuming that you probably were going to pull the punch, possibly to scare her. Kami knows she needs to be taken down a few pegs. I heard about your fight with this girl's brother, Akane and Nabiki said that he deserved it, though with their developing infatuation for you, I'm a bit reserved on their perspective. THEN what you did to this girl. I could have said that it was in self-defense, but I know, as well as you, the Anything Goes School has MANY ways of taking an opponent down without severe harm, and most of them are MUCH easier than attempting to break. Off. Someone's. Leg."  
  
"I don't have to stay here for this," Ranma replied quietly, but found her path blocked by Soun, as she tried to leave.  
  
"I HAD hoped that when you had returned a few days ago, that you had at least started to learn your lesson. I am greatly disheartened to find that you have not even grasped a clue."  
  
"I DON'T need a lecture from you!" Ranma growled back, "It's either get them, or let them get ME! I'm NOT about to let them have the opportunity AGAIN!"  
  
"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU VERSUS THEM! YOU RAN OUT AFTER YOUR FIGHT WITH THAT OTHER BOY. ANSWER ME, DID YOU OR DID YOU *NOT* TRY TO BREAK HIS BACK?!?"  
  
"YES. I. DID! HE WAS THE ONE THAT ATTACKED ME! I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND WITH A SNEAK ATTACK AND GET AWAY WITH IT!  
  
"I KNOW YOUR FATHER TAUGHT YOU RESPONCIBILITY IN YOUR ACTIONS! EVEN IF I COULD SANCTION WHAT YOU DID, YOU RAN AWAY LIKE SOME COWARD, INSTEAD OF FACING THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!!!"  
  
"It was one of the first lessons I taught Ranma," Genma's grim voice came from the doorway, "As much as I tried to enforce it in him, admittingly not always by example, he somewhere along the line forgot it."  
  
Ranma had definitely heard enough, from both Soun and her hypocrite of a father. She attempted to shove Soun aside, unheeding of her folly. The martial arts master grasped onto Ranma's arm as she did so, causing the infuriated redhead to strike for Soun's ungaurded throat.  
  
She had apparently forgotten that Soun was a master of the school she practiced, and found herself disorientated, before her back met with the floor, and her chest pinned under Soun's knee. The girl thrashed furiously, but found her arms pinned, and her legs offering no leverage. Her predicerment only made her thrash about even more wildly and frantically. Then her screams of outrage came, then the tears. It suddenly dawned upon Soun, and Genma, the reasons for Ranma's actions, the way she acted.  
  
Kodachi had never seen anyone act so scared in her life, "Was... was she raped?"  
  
"Let her go, Tendou," Genma commanded.  
  
Soun looked up at his friend, "But.. Saotome..."  
  
"Let.. her go," Genma stated again with authority in his voice, "...please?"  
  
Begrudgingly, Soun let off the girl, and moved aside, as she dashed past her father, and then down the stairs.  
  
"Saotome, we have things to discuss," Soun stated with his own authority, and a slight hint of betrayal.  
__________________________  
  
Much of the taxi ride home was quiet, excluding Akane's shuddering breaths, and Nabiki's subdued weeping. Something like this, they had never encountered before in their young lives. An out of control martial artist, actually attempting to do permenant harm to someone, and nearly succeeding.  
  
"Kasumi was right," Akane said with a quiet voice. Nabiki's head snapped up at that.  
  
"What? How can you say that? Kasumi HATES Ranma! She doesn't know him!"  
  
"Like we do?" Akane asked with her voice still low, "He hasn't even opened up to us, I don't think he even cares... even cares about m-us... us, or what we think about him."  
  
"What do you mean? He hasn't been here long, and with the 'trust' Kasumi and Daddy have been giving him, I'm not surprised the reason why!"  
  
"That's not the point, Nabiki, and you know it," Akane leaned back into her seat, but found the motion moot, as they arrived at the front of the Tendou home. Nabiki and Akane both opened up their umbrellas, and stepped out of opposite doors of the cab, once Nabiki payed for both of them.  
  
"Then what is your point, Akane?" Nabiki asked with an acidic tone.  
  
"He... well..." Akane firmed herself, "You saw what he did to that boy, Hibiki. Ranma went far beyond what was nessessary. And his face, deities, I hadn't ever seen anyone look so angry before." Akane shuddered slightly at the memory, as she looked away from Nabiki.  
  
The middle Tendou daughter gave a sharp bark of a laugh, "HA! Maybe you should try looking in the mirror sometime, when you're in your full 'all boys are perverts' mode!"  
  
Akane dropped her umbrella, startled, and allowing the rain to soak into her school outfit and long, black hair. She hadn't forgotten her own plight, but having Nabiki remind her of it hurt more than even her own self contemplation and conclused truths had. Instead of giving ground, Akane defected to Kasumi's viewpoint, "It's... it's not the same! I don't..."  
  
"You don't *what*? Put the boys in your fan club in the hospital? I got seven of your admirers that may say differently!"  
  
"That's not fair..."  
  
"SCREW being fair!" Nabiki shouted, not hearing the shouting match going on in their home, as she and Akane were too engrossed in their own heated argument, "Nobodie's been fair to Ranma since he's been here! Even YOU were blaming him for what he did to Kodachi, and we *BOTH* know that her being there was not good for ANY of us!"  
  
Akane walked over, and slapped Nabiki's umbrella away, "He *BROKE* her leg, Nabiki, that's a lot worse than what he needed to do, if it were me..."  
  
"IF IT WERE YOU, SHE'D PROBABLY BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! YOU ACT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT RANMA, BUT LISTENING TO YOU NOW TAKE KODACHI'S SIDE JUST LETS ME REALIZE HOW MUCH OF A MAN HATING BITCH YOU ARE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE AROUND RANMA!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT RANMA! I WANT TO HELP HIM BUT HE WON'T LET ME!" Akane got directly in Nabiki's face, "Fuck. Off. You're one to talk about being a bitch. I haven't seen you do much for Ranma, at least I'm TRYING to help him, while you give him a token prep talk. Yeah, shows how much you care."  
  
"Ever thought that he won't let you help him because he doesn't *need* your kind of help? You'd probably want him to stay a girl and lick your bush like the man hating dyke you are..."  
  
Nabiki's back bounced against the wall, but she managed to catch herself before she completely collapse to the ground. She looked up in time to catch Akane's expression of total rage, and a fist aimed for her face.  
  
She also saw a dainty hand reach from the side, and catch it before it could connect.  
  
Ranma-chan fiercely shoved Akane back, causing her to stumble, and fall to the ground. Ranma put herself protectively between Nabiki and Akane, in case the latter attempted more. Akane looked at Ranma with equal parts hurt and betrayal, which cut right into Ranma more than the redhead would let on.  
  
"I guess we know which one of us he likes more," Nabiki responded snidely. Ranma turned a hard gaze towards Nabiki, but the middle Tendou sister schooled her face to be emotionless.  
  
"What the Hell's going on here?" Ranma demanded. Akane's hot tears mixed with the cold rain, as she got up, and ran down the street, away from the intense heartache she was feeling. From the doorway, both Genma and Soun had watched the incident with stoic expressions. 


	16. The First Story, Part 15

Ranma; Hard Core  
  
  
  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki approached, and reached out her rain soaked hand to clasp onto the red head's shoulder. As soon as contact was made, Ranma flinched, and turned on the older girl.  
  
"What... what was that all about?" Ranma's voice sounded almost weary as she addressed Nabiki.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nabiki attempted to change the subject, not comfortable with what she had said to her sister.  
  
Ranma threw a quick glance back towards the house, allowing the feeling that she needed to get away almost completely overtake her. Once again, the pigtailed girl turned away from Nabiki, ready to run.  
  
"I SAID, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?" Nabiki's temper was still at high, and she didn't care for the way Ranma just gave her the cold shoulder.  
  
The tiny threads holding Ranma's temper together snapped, and the redhead once again turned upon Nabiki with an extreme expression of emotion, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
The middle Tendou sister took a step back, bringing her arms up slightly as if ready to defend herself. Almost instantly, she dropped her guard and got back in Ranma's face, "OR WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO HIT ME, HUH? GO AHEAD! DO IT! I'VE BEEN AN EMOTIONAL PUNCHING BAG FOR MOST OF MY LIFE! WHAT DIFFERENCE IF SOMEONE ELSE PHYSICALLY BEATS ON ME, TOO?!?"  
  
The Rain had begun to roar down, almost drowning out Nabiki's shout. Ranma still heard her clearly, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING AN EMOTIONAL PUNCHING BAG? YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO PUT UP WITH A DAMN FATHER THAT TELLS YOU YOU'RE A DISSAPPOINTMENT. SAYS YOUR SO DAMN WEAK BECAUSE YOU TURN INTO SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T BE? WHO SAYS YOU'RE WEAK BECAUSE YOU NEARLY KAMI-BE-DAMNED..."  
  
Nabiki shoved Ranma, which shocked the redhead fiercely, "DON'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT HOLIER THAN THOU SHIT! SO YOU NEARLY DIED, QUIT THROWING IT IN EVERYBODIE'S FACE BY ACTING.. acting... Oh.. oh Kami... I'm... I'm..."  
  
Even under the pounding and oppressive rain, Nabiki heard Ranma's whisper like a crystal ting in total silence, "No, you wouldn't understand, would you?"  
  
Nabiki reached out, even though Ranma's retreating form was not much more than a blurry silouette in the wall of rain that hammered Nerima. The girl staggered back, as if she had been completely battered into submission, and slumped against the wall, realizing she was no better than Akane. Hypocricy seems to run in the family. What a great one for Ranma to be marrying into...  
__________________________________  
  
"Saotome, what had you done to your Son?" Soun asked. The gravity in his tone was enough to hyperdensify steel. Genma turned away from his best friend.  
  
"Tendou, I... I was wrong for what I've done to Ranma. He..." Genma lashed out at a nearby wall in fustration, but was stopped by Soun before any property damage could ensue.  
  
"He's even more scared than I have ever witness in anyone. His near death did more to him than you care to admit, didn't it, Saotome?"  
  
"It broke him, and Kami help me, I completely shattered him after that." Genma pulled off his bandanna, revealing his bald head. He gripped it tightly in his right fist, as he turned to look into the rain, "He's my Son, and you don't know how much it scared me to see all of his blood spilled all over the ground. Shouting for someone to call an ambulance, being told by doctors of his status constantly like they had some morbid curiosity of my reactions. I was NOT about to let him go through that again, Tendou! I could not bare to go through that again."  
  
"So... you pushed him, didn't you? You thought that if you made him hard enough, he wouldn't ever be hurt again?" Genma wouldn't answer. "Saotome, I know how difficult it is to raise a child, but I cannot fathom what you're going through. My... my wife left us, and I was admittadly devistated. I could not imagine the loss I would feel if I were so close to losing any of my daughters..."  
  
"Pray to the Kami you never will, Tendou."  
  
Kodachi was able to hear it all, what with the acoustics of the Tendou home being somewhat sound, while the paper walls didn't provide much in the way of auditory privacy. Pondering for a moment, Kodachi pulled out a cell phone, and hit speed dial number two...  
  
"Sasuke. No, I am not ready to return. I have a request of you. Ranma Saotome, find out as much as you can. Between the ages of fourteen to sixteen. Search for both sexes. Yes, under the same name..."  
__________________________________  
  
Akane tripped, and stumbled into the soaked street. It was now almost to the point where you could not see your way beyond a few feet, with the rain blanketing the area. She didn't know where she was, as she had been running blindly from her sister, from Ranma, from herself, from everything. She thought she could help Ranma, but how could she when she couldn't even see past her own flaws.  
  
No, she saw them clearly, she chose to ignore them while everyone watched them under a microscope. It hurt that even her sister believed the rumors going on about her at school. So what if she didn't like any of the guys that thought beating on women was a great way to get a date? In fact, she wanted so badly to punish them for thinking women were some commodity, so she never felt the obligation to hold back in her morning bouts. Everyone took it the wrong way, thinking she didn't want their advances, apparently more lusting after the fairer sex.  
  
Akane was actually a very outgoing girl, she liked her friends, and made friends easily with those who would be her friend. Unfortunately, most guys didn't see it possible to just be a 'friend' with a girl, so all she would be around were other girls. It wasn't fair that she got the labels she did, because boys were jerks that wouldn't accept simple friendship. When Ranma came, she eventually saw an opportunity to clear things up about her, and Ranma really seemed like she needed a friend...  
  
Akane sobbed harder when she noticed her mental image of Ranma; the red-headed girl she had met not too long ago, not the ink-black haired boy with the cute but fleeting smile that made her want to smile with it and hold it for the rest of the day. Why did she think of Ranma as a girl? Was she truly... that way? She knew Ranma's girl form was cute, in fact, she knew that several of the girls in her class were cute. Why would she notice something like that? It wasn't fair, she didn't want to be that way!  
  
Not only that, Ranma now hated her. In Ranma's eyes, Akane was the little lesbian hypocrite that wanted only the redhead, not the guy she was falling in love with. Ranma would now have nothing to do with her. Nobody wanted anything to do with the little dyke; she was only humored, as Nabiki pointed out to her. Not in so many words, but Nabiki even had revealed she wasn't blind to her little sister's disgusting and unnatural faults. Everyone had to be the same way, her sister was supposed to love her unconditionally, not throw it back in her face. If Nabiki could stab her in the back like that, anyone could...  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
__________________________________  
  
Tofu watched, as Kasumi got into the cab to head home. He now didn't know what to think about Ranma. He now knew the reason why the pigtailed martial artist was so scared. Scared nearly to death that an attempt on his life could come at any time, from anyone.  
  
Someone so young didn't deserve such levels of paranoia. The doctor could not condone the actions Kasumi described Ranma committed to, though he knew that his once infatuation held an extreme bias against him, not that Tofu could blame her in the least. Tofu also suspected there was much more to this than Kasumi stated, of perhaps was blind to, herself.  
  
With that in mind, Tofu resolved that he would get Ranma the help he so greatly needs.  
__________________________________  
  
Ryoga curled up his arm; at least he still had feeling in that. He looked down the bed he was laying in, disgusted with his weakness. With an infurious but low growl, Ryoga used his arms to sit himself up. He would NOT let Ranma have the satisfaction of him being completely out of commission. Ryoga made it his absolute goal in life to end Ranma's, and he would do so; as a paraplegic, or otherwise.  
  
"Ranma, this isn't over between us. I promise you, you will suffer for this."  
__________________________________  
  
Ranma had no intention to stop running. Why did he come back to Nerima? Feh, he was being a fucking idiot, not to be at the shores of China right now. His father didn't care, since Ranma was so damn weak in the first place. He would be happy that his worthless *daughter* would be trying to make himself strong again.  
  
He let those three damn girls get to him; act like they could be his friends, and then show they had nothing but contempt for him. Maybe Akane could understand him, but she was proving to be a girl with a constant temper tantrum, beating up on her sisters whenever she got angry. He didn't have any idea what they were shouting about, but Akane attacking someone who didn't have the sufficient skill to defend herself.  
  
No, he was pretty sure Nabiki had to have said something bad to her, but he didn't know...  
  
Ranma's thoughts were cut off, as a heavy wooden jo staff connected with her jaw, sending her flying backwards, and skidding on the rain slick walkway.  
  
"Saotome, Saotome... you really should watch where you're going," An unfamiliar voice came from the figure in front of him holding an umbrella over his head, and a staff in the other. With a flick of the wrist, the staff was gone. "You just might run into a dead end..." 


	17. The First Story, Final

Ranma; Hard Core  
Book 1, Final  
  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan attempted to focus upon her attacker, but the swimming sensation from the blow, coupled with the torrentious rain made her visual senses unreliable.  
  
"I missed you at the Amazon village," the young man commented casually, as he stepped closer to the girl who was scrambling backwards in fear, "You know? The place where you brutally beat my dear Xian Pu to death?"  
  
Ranma braced her right hand onto the ground, while balancing on the ball of her right foot, and then lashed out with a sweeping left foot at her opponent's legs. The Amazon boy scoffed, and lifted his right forward foot out of the way, while spinning to his left in an almost cavalier manner. The Redhead used that time to get to her feet, and rushed after her attacker.   
  
Mousse switched the umbrella to his left hand, and feinted right, before leaning to his left, putting all his weight onto his left leg while keeping the right planted just by the toe. The top of his right hand slid against Ranma's right hard jab, and the Amazon boy twisted his hand so the palm turned outward, and pushed Ranma's arm off center, throwing the girl off balance.  
  
Ranma was attempting to use the jab as a means to get in closer, but instead, found herself turned sideways and stumbling. Mousse's hand continued to guide Ranma's arm, swinging wide like a bird's wing readying to flap. While his weight was still on his left leg, Mousse pulled his right leg in, and then swung it around so the outside of his foot connected with the right side of Ranma's face.  
  
The girl spun around, spitting blood out from a busted cheek, as her opponent brought his foot down straightened out to the side of his body while crouching low. His umbrella had vanished, as he slid his body so that he put the weight onto his right foot, while raising up tall with his left knee pulled to his chest. He held his left fist low over his abdomen , while his right fist was held up three inches above his head, making his arms form a yin/yang symbol.  
  
The redhead brought up her boxer's guard with the right side forward, much more weary of her opponent. she shuffled forward, throwing two right jabs to test his defense. Mousse brought down his right hand with the palm open, while stepping forward to the side at a 45 degree angle. He parried Ranma's first jab, leaning back with his weight on his right leg, still, and then parried the second jab to the outside by bringing his left hand under and pushing it off course by the wrist. Ranma saw an opening to Mousse's right, and threw a left hook after closing the gap with the second feinted jab.   
  
Mousse had purposely left it open, and knew Ranma would pull her right forearm back to protect the right side of her face from retaliation. His right hand slipped under his left wrist, and shot forward to grab Ranma's wrist as she was pulling back. He then ducked low under her arm, while turning his back to her. The redhead jolted, as Mousse rammed his left elbow backwards into her sternum, and then leaned in deep into her, while pulling almost gently on Ranma's right wrist with his right hand. The girl's momentum from doubling over was used against her, as Mousse shifted his shoulder upwards, lifting her into the air, flipping her over him, and slamming her into the ground.  
  
Ranma-chan went limp before hitting the ground, distributing the force throughout her body. She quickly rolled to her feet, going into a Muay Thai stance with right side forward. Mousse had finished his throw in a low phoenix stance; his right side forward with the right leg extended towards Ranma and the right arm held low and just off to the side, while the left hand was held up high, and his left leg bent and almost tucked under his body, while the knee pointed from his body at a near ninty degree angle.  
  
Ranma held defensive, waiting for what her opponent would do next. Mousse hopped up slightly, bringing his right leg in, and landed low, spinning backwards and lashing out with a left heel sweep. Ranma-chan pushed back on her right foot, and slid back out of range of the sweep on her left leg. She then thrust her right foot forward in a push kick aimed for Mousse's head.  
  
As soon as Mousse finished spinning to his left, he spun back to his right from the kick. His left hand caught Ranma's heel , while the right hand caught the top of her foot. As he was turning away from the kick, he pulled Ranma forward off-balance once again. Mousse didn't complete the second turn, instead, brought his tightly bent left arm under Ranma's elbows, and lifted it up so she couldn't recover her guard quick enough, and then straightened his arm to a nintey degree angle, rotating it at the shoulder to backfist Ranma in the face. Mousse then dropped to his right knee while turning to face Ranma fully, driving his right fist into the front right side of her stomach.  
  
Ranma's stomach tensed with the blow, but she didn't mind her right arm, as Mousse suddenly swung his right hand up, cutting it between his left and Ranma's right arm, and grabbed loosely onto the inside of her wrist while coming to standing again. He then brought up his left hand, and placed the palm against the tricep, just above Ranma's elbow. With a twist of the right hand, and a slight forcing down of his left, Ranma was forced to bend down, allowing an ample shot for Mousse's left knee into her stomach. Mousse then brought his knee down, and braced his left leg, while leaning towards his right. He pulled the redhead around him, and then let go of her arm. Before Ranma could get away, Mousse spun tightly back to his left, and dropped to his right knee again, while swinging his right arm out like a wing. He tensed at impact, making the blow much more potent, and forcing the redhead to double over the low lariat attack. Her legs kicked forward, not able to abate the forward momentum from the sudden stop, and Ranma dropped to her back.  
  
Mousse raised up to stand on his straightened left leg, spinning to back to his left. As he came back towards the fallen girl, he was holding a baton in each hand, and rammed them down into Ranma's stomach, causing the girl to cry out, as her head shot up and her legs kicked up.  
  
Mousse put away his batons, and turned away from Ranma, while tucking his hands into his sleeves, "You know? I'm rather dissappointed. You managed to nearly beat to death the champion warrior of our village with your bare hands. I expected a bit more resistance than this..." He casually pulled out a knife, and tossed it over his shoulder. It landed right by the side of Ranma's face, unnoticed by the girl through her pain, which meant it lacked the proper intimidation factor Mousse wanted to employ.  
  
Ranma rolled over, clutching her stomach, while coughing up rainwater that had flooded her mouth during her scream. She opened her eyes, and noticed the red tinge from the water she had just coughed up. Her blood was quickly being washed away by the rain, but a slow leak was replenishing it. an internal rupture, not good, but nothing extreme, but the sight was enough to shatter her desperately constructed psychological wall and persona she had built up since her near death.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ranma suddenly scurried backwards on her hands, and ran her back into a wall. She then pulled herself into a trembling fetal position, staring with open eyes at the spot where her blood had been, imagining an open gash in her chest that leaked her life fluid freely.  
  
"Don't whine, it's not becoming of an Amazon's victim," Mousse stated nonchilantly, and then sighed, "Maybe I had too much in my expectations. I mean as much as I prepared for this moment, you had no idea it was coming. I watched how you fought, particularly against your friend with the bandanna whose back you nearly broke. I had trained quite rigorously to surpass what I've seen of your current fighting skill. Then I took the opportunity given to me while you were emotionally shaken to strike, not to mention not fully healed from your little tryst earlier. Tell me, did I put too much effort into this?" Ranma didn't answer, as she was still trembling, looking at the same spot on the concrete and rain drenched walkway.  
  
"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU, HERE!" Mousse kicked the girl, sending her rolling onto her side. The rain callously washed away the fallen tears mingled with blood from where they had fallen, while Ranma curled back up into a tight, trembling ball.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Mousse went stiff. His ears compensated for the lack of his sight. And since Shampoo's near demise, he had gotten serious about rectifying his inhibited sight by concentrating a lot more on his hearing and sense of touch, so he was able to hear Ranma, "Wha-what?"  
  
"Don't... don't kill me, please." Ranma's weak voice caused Mousse grew furious to the point he was trembling himself.  
  
"YOU NEARLY KILL MY DEAR SHAMPOO, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO PLEAD FOR YOUR LIFE?!?" Mousse fiercely kicked the girl on the ground again, causing her body to lift up, and her to spit up more blood, while sobbing even louder. "DID SHAMPOO BEG YOU FOR HER LIFE AS YOU ATTEMPTED TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN HER BODY?!?" He kicked Ranma-chan in the back, gaining another reaction of pain from her. "NO, SHE DIDN'T, DID SHE? SHE WAS A WARRIOR, THE *BEST* OF OUR TRIBE. DO YOU KNOW THE DISHONOR OF HER FOR BEING DEFEATED AND CRIPPLED FOR LIFE BY A SNIVELING COWARD LIKE YOU?!?" Ranma was crying audibly, now, holding onto herself tighter than ever. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE TO MEET HER! MUCH LESS FACE HER!!!"  
  
Mousse's voice became a low, gutteral, near growl, "Your death brings about as much honor as dispelling garbage." With that, Mousse raised up on one leg into a crane stance, producing two butterfly swords; the one held in his left hand was sticking straight out forward by his waist, while the other one was held above his head, pointing towards Ranma's head down at an angle. Mousse dropped down, while stabbing towards the back of the girl's unprotected back.  
  
The stab went into the concrete just to the side of Ranma, and a moment later, Mousse staggered forward onto his knees, and then fell onto his face. "Xian...Puuuuuu*" he exhaled, as his pupils began to relax. Blood started to leak from his mouth, from a wound caused by the knife in his back. The same knife he had tossed at Ranma's head.  
  
"Nobody, exept me, will kill Ranma," Ryoga stated coldly, as he sat in a wheel chair, and still wearing his hospital gown. The sight of the dead Amazon galvanized Ranma back to action. The only thing on her mind was to get somewhere safe, where she had felt most protected in a long time. Mousse's dead eyes watched with Ryoga's cold gaze, as the redhead ran back towards the Tendou home.  
_________________________________  
  
In a non-stop dash, Ranma-chan made it back to sanctuary. The sight of Kasumi exiting the dojo with an umbrella over her head, and Ranma's pack in her hand, brought Ranma back to higher levels of coherance. The rain had let up a bit, so Ranma could see her cold and hardened face, a face that said plainly that he was no longer welcome there. Soun and Genma stepped out of the house, and saw Kasumi with Ranma's stuff. Soun immidiatly took off to his daughter, and began a heated argument with her, which Kasumi returned with just as much venom. Genma grimly walked to his son, and stood before him with a more imposing countenance than Ranma had ever known her father to use.  
  
"You've been in another fight.." Ranma's father stated simply. Ranma held her arms over her stomach, while squinting out of her left good eye, but did not answer.  
  
"I won't ask what became of your opponent," Genma continued, "but, this was the final straw. Me... and Tendou had been talking, and came to an agreement." Genma took a deep breath, "Until further notice, I am forbidding you from practicing the art, until we are both in agreement that you are... well." Genma bowed his head in remorse, also not wanting to see the expression of intense betrayal and despair on his daughter's face. Ranma's frantic face looked back from Genma to the arguing Tendous, then back to her father. She once again turned to the Tendous, and ran.  
  
Soun saw Ranma heading for him and his daughter, and immidiately went on defensive. Ranma reached Kasumi, and wretched his bag from the other girl. Soun and Genma were shocked at Ranma's actions, and didn't react in time, before Ranma had a good head start on them. Kasumi stood with an expressionless face, as she watched the girl run away. The rain beat against her pale flesh, making it impossible to tell where the rain ended, and the tears started.  
_________________________________  
  
Ranma ran until her injuries caught up with her. She dropped to her knees, clutching her backpack, and crying as she or he had ever before. Nothing, she was no longer had anything. She was defeated totally, shattered more than a plunge of a butterfly knife deep into her flesh could. More than a fall into a cursed pool managed to. More than her father's constant brow-beating, a potential friend's betrayal, and a possible familie's hate and anger ever had.  
  
As the rain became heavier again, a silouette of a girl came up behind him, equally drenched from the rain, as she had left her umbrella behind. She kneeled to the side of the smaller girl, and wrapped her arms around her. Together, they continued to cry, as the rains became so heavy they couldn't be seen.  
  
The worst storm in Nerima's recent history.  
_________________________________  
  
Early morning found Kasumi, sitting at the table in the kitchen, reading a note with a dispassionate expression, while sipping on a mug of tea. Soun entered the kitchen, and his eldest daughter turned towards him.  
  
"Ranma's gone for good, not intending to return again." Soun stiffened as Kasumi abridged the note to her father with no emotion, and then nodded in remorse. He turned to leave, only confirming what his best friend had told him already, as Genma had already taken leave.  
  
"Nabiki wrote the note."  
  
Soun didn't even bother to go up to his middle daughter's room to check if she was there. 


	18. Notes for book 1

Ranma; Hard Core  
Author's notes.  
  
  
Finally, I'm sitting down to write this! I have to admit, of all my fics, this one took the most vibrant life of its own. I've only had a few that pretty much just wrote themselves; Easy Target 2, Ill Gain, and Ascension, but this one flowed more like I was watching a movie than anything else.  
  
First off, starting with the meaning of the title. 'Hard Core' actually doesn't refer to the way the fights are done in a realistic manner; it actually refers to the way Ranma *attempted* to harden himself. Before his near death, Ranma was as Canon; cocky and confident of his abilities to the point where he pretty much believed he was invincible with focus. That fight that changed him by shattering that illusion utterly. It's like a race car driver that has a horrible accident, and when he recovers, swears he will never race again. Sometimes they develop an intense fear of speed, or of the car itself; Ranma developed an intense fear of not the fight, but the consequences of losing. Ranma learned that to fight was to put your life into your hands, and heeded to that with the rationalization that the means were always justified.  
  
There lies the problem. As someone pointed out, it is not good to pull your punches in a life or death situation, but it's not necessary to go to extremes when subduing your opponent. The incident with Kuno was an intentional gray area; we all know Kuno wouldn't stop until something serious happened. The incident with his sister, on the other hand, was deliberately set up. Believe me, the technique (which I believe is a modified Aikido technique, I don't always ask my instructors where a move originated) is not an easy one to utilize. Hell, it's not even really practical. Also, at the beginning, when Ranma punched at Akane, that is a severe incapacitating blow, as it can push the cartilege back into the brain. Wether Ranma was intending to pull it or not, I leave up to you to decide. As for the reason why Ranma was a girl a good portion of the time, some of you ask? Note that it was during or after his more negatively impacting actions that this was so. It was a flag, as Ranma's girlside is supposadly his second most prominant failure, but the only one that could always be visibly shown, regardless of his attitude at the time.  
  
And about the other characters? Mousse, Ryoga, and Kuno are pretty easily understood, so I'll skip them. Akane, to me, she's probably the character that gets the biggest bum rap in fanon. I'm most assuradly not saying she's a saint, but everyone seems to forget that she's a sixteen year old girl. A girl in the middle of her teenage years, in a society that teaches stern principles in male/female relations. Her open friendliness is easily mistaken for affection for anyone around her. Guys, being nice isn't flirting, it's just being polite ;p. Also, it must be noted that Takahashi herself seemed to make Akane the most emotionally youngest character in Ranma 1/2, as even instances where she's shown rather childlike in behavior (such as in the manga, where Hinako attempted to teach Akane to swim).  
  
But... her attitude towards boys, her open admittance of the appeal of other girls does bring some things into question. The rumors Akane was getting behind her back at school would obviously hurt her. Some people easily shrug them off, but we've seen the way Akane reacts to Ranma's teasing, so I judge that not to quite be the case. Nabiki, in the heat of the moment, laying into Akane broke whatever confidence she had in her sexuality, since she now believes that even her sister, one of the few people who would always be someone who'd be there for her, regardless of minor sibling spats, even accused Akane of homosexual urges. Suddenly, the rumors seem all that more true. Akane flew off the handle, right when Ranma got there, she assumed, just when the 'girl' showed up, that Nabiki was in the right.  
  
Akane genuinely has feelings for Ranma, but approached them tentatively, seeking his friendship first. Unfortunately, Ranma isn't the most outgoing person in this one. To add to her confusion at the end, Ranma's curse, along with several other *shallow* justifications she concluded herself for the rumors at school, caused her to question herself, sincerely. Now, she's seeking an answer she doesn't want to know, which poses problems to her in the future in both physical, mental, and spiritual.  
  
Nabiki. It's obvious from the beginning of the manga she's a little boy crazy. What threw her off of Ranma was his curse in the first place. But, if she's given a reason to feel genuine concern for Ranma, she may not fall in love with him, but she'll have more sympathy. Later, it begins to dawn on Nabiki that there are a few parallels between her and Ranma, a few things they could relate. So she finds herself becoming more and more concerned for what happens to Ranma.  
  
Nabiki would also most likely be the person who supports Ranma's actions of the others. Nabiki believes in an eye for an eye, plus the other eye, plus a foot... Anyhow in the end, Nabiki was already at fustrated levels, and with her wanting to help Ranma, and him not wanting her help, the rather irked her off to no end. Once it got to shouting levels, all she unconciously tried to hurt Ranma. She found a good way, and realized it right when it left her mouth.  
  
Why she left with Ranma? She already assumed he had been thrown out from the way she was crying, without her father, and with her backpack. Nabiki didn't think it was fair the way Ranma was being treated by everyone, including herself. So she leaves with him as a form of atonement.  
  
Kasumi, she wasn't sure how to handle Ranma. At first, she thought that he was someone not accustomed to being around people, or dealing with them. She knew that Akane was at fault for the first incident, but once she got to witness first hand what Ranma was capable of, and the amount of concern he had for his actions, it didn't set well with her at all. It's like inviting someone into your house, and finding out they've murdered in the past or were a child molester. The situation just got complicated for her, as it started to seem that her whole family was against her on her opinions on Ranma.  
  
Genma, he was severely ashamed of himself for how he had let Ranma become the way he was. At first, he thought he could 'push' the weakness from Ranma, and it seemed to work. Problem is, Genma only managed to compound the emotional trauma. Genma realized this eventually, but didn't know what to do about it or how to handle it. Bed of his own making, as it were.  
  
Soun, obviously would be a traditional sensei, so more than likely he would have severe issues with the way Ranma handles things. Not the means, per say, but the fact that Ranma doesn't seem to deal with the consequences of his actions. That's a big theme of the story, right there. You shoot someone with a gun, you have a responcibility to deal with the consequences, even if it is in self defense.Same with martial arts, you cause someone bodily harm, you *are* obligated to take the consequences. It is one of the first lessons many instructors will teach. There is a reason it is considered 'carrying' a lethal weapon if you are blackbelt status or above in states like California.  
  
Dr. Tofu had no idea what was going on, he didn't even know Ranma the boy and Ranma the girl were one in the same. He was pressing to get details from several parties, but none of them were forthcoming. When he finally did get it from Kasumi, he was definitely sure her notions were a bit biased and she wasn't giving the whole story or didn't know it, but he also knew that Ranma probably has more issues than he noted, or that Kasumi noted would even consider. Unfortunately, Ranma would be gone before he could make a decision on how to approach the problem.  
  
Kodachi also has no idea what was going on. The first thing that came to mind when she saw the way [girl] Ranma was acting when Soun had her pinned, she had assumed rape. There's probably a reason for that, and it's not what you're thinking right now ;p.  
  
Many of you readers were chasing after red herrings, looking at what was most *obvious* the problem, and then deciding by 'common sense' where things lay. Psychologist's rule #1. NEVER rely on common sense. Problems lay a little deeper than what you see on the surface, and thought processes are a lot more complicated than what people will show you. A lot of factors need to be considered, and I dropped quite a few hints to true ones, I just didn't make them outright blatant about them on purpose. Kudo's to Paulie's Mom, Blazestryker, Taxzombie, and anyone else I missed for *reading* the story, because they saw what was going on, or at least they had an inkling of the way things were. I'll just say this, with my serious fics, you can't surface read, because I automatically presume that you'll think about what's happening, before coming to an assumption. The blatant red herrings, you should have noted from their inconsistencies that they were probably false. Like Akane's relating to Ranma because they're 'the same'. Obviously that wasn't the case, since she didn't even agree with half the things he did. That's why Ranma ended up with Nabiki, she did, or at least came the closest to doing so.  
  
I know, why did I have Ranma run away? Simple, he didn't know how to handle his problems. He's just been told he couldn't do the only thing that provided him a security blanket, Kasumi was kicking him out, and from the way Akane ran away, and Nabiki was shouting at him, they both 'obviously' didn't care about him. Ranma's too afraid of death to even concern himself with Seppuku, so there was only one option left. Hopefully he can find peace, but then again, the author is a cold hearted bastard ^_^  
  
Last note; these are *my* interpretations of the characters. You have your own pre-concieved notions of what they were, and don't agree with my charactorizations, that's your problem ;p. If the characters seem OOC to you, well, they *should*. You should also note that it's not OOC that's ever the problem, it's the motivations behind them, or lack there of depending on the fic and author ;)  
  
That should cover the notes for book 1. Any other questions, just email me, and I'll make amendments later. And for any martial artists out there think they can list the schools the various techniques came from, email them to me too, we'll make a game of it ^_^  
  
::Sigh:: now I have to write notes on Ascension and Into Dreams (Oh bloody hell that one's gonna be lengthy). See you book 2. 


	19. The Second Story, Prologue

Ranma; Hard Core   
Book 2  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
Soun watched the rain fall outside his porch with a sorrowful expression. It was a heavy rain, one that drenched everything utterly, and could bring ruination in its downfall. As heavy as it was, it didn't even pretend to rival that one over a year ago. So much had happened in a single day of unrelenting rainfall that left no corner of his or his children's life untouched.  
  
Akane no longer practiced the art since that day. She no longer socialized with her former friends, or even spoke much unless directly coerced. She spent most of her time in her room now, only coming out when nessessary. Her eyes were almost always downcast, and the times they may have met someone's, she would look away, as if unsure of something, or herself. Her grades had fallen, too, bordering between average and sub, just barely keeping afloat in school. She no longer wore the clothes she used to love, instead choosing more conservative wear that hid her young blooming and attractive figure. She constantly seemed ashamed of herself, whenever something wasn't done correctly, or something wasn't right, she seemed to take it worse than she should, sans the reason he stopped berating her for her school grades. Unfortunately, Kasumi did not either seem to realize this, or more likely didn't care.  
  
Kasumi had grown imbittered since that day over a year ago. She had started to go to a new doctor, instead of the family one, and when Soun had enquired to Tofu on it, his face became stern, and he would state that that was a matter Soun would need to discuss with his daughter. Kasumi no longer took the same simple joy she did working around the house. Far too often had Soun overheard a sharp barb from her over the residents of the house as she tended to it. Her cooking had lost a great deal of it's appeal; it wasn't as if it became bad or so, it was as if she no longer cared to take the satisfaction out of the art she so used to love. It was like eating a meal from a cafeteria or airline; technically well done, but leaving a lot to be desired. And as far as her standards had fallen, Kasumi seemed quick to call Akane on her inadequacies.  
  
Soun hadn't seen a trace of Nabiki since that day. He hoped she was okay, but at least knew she was okay, as she had apparently set herself up to work via correspondance to finish her school. The information of where her latest assignments were mailed to and from were directed to Genma, who had kept in touch with Soun in order to find his son and Soun's wayward daughter, but unfortunately, it seemed Nabiki and Ranma were much better at hiding and running away than even the elder Saotome was.  
  
Not for the first time, Soun sighed, as he watched the small flood build in sections of his yard, draining to parts unknown, and whispered to hismelf, "Ranma, what have you done to my family?"  
______________________________  
  
Ryoga sat in his bed, not quite wasting away, but only existing. Crippled, the doctors had said. For an indefinite amount of time, they couldn't be sure with the amount of spinal bruising and strain there was put on his back. At first, he was determined to prove them wrong, and worked hard in order to bring himself up onto his feet steadily. But even after a year...  
  
He still couldn't feel his legs.  
  
He blamed Ranma for it, as he had a billion times before, but it had no heat in it. Not because he had lost his hate against his nemesis, oh no, it was stronger than ever now, in fact. It was that Ranma wasn't there, and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Honey... Ryoga, someone is here to see you..." Ryoga snapped out of his dark contemplations at his mother's voice. He had forbid his parents seeking retribution against Ranma or the Saotomes, but knew it was hard on them. Soun Tendou had insisted on assisting with medical expenses, and Ryoga had to idly wonder where the man gained his finances from.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Mom, you know that," He never wanted to see guests while he was at home, as they would only come to either gawk at the paraplegic, or not have anything productive to do with or for him, or both. He would rather waste his time stewing in his own misery, than allow some false attempt at cheering himself up to make themselves feel better.  
  
"I'm afraid I must be insistant," a lovely young woman, dressed in a slightly conservative, but well fitting business suit had stepped into his room. First thing Ryoga noticed was, despite the well done make-up she wore, was that she was not Japanese. She was from the mainland, most likely China somewhere. Her shiny black hair was apparently a dye job, with slightly lighter toned roots showing at the scalp that his trained eye noted.  
  
The young woman raised an eyebrow at Ryoga's silent appraisal, and spun for him once, "Like what you see?"  
  
Ryoga's brow lowered into an even deeper scowl, "What do you want?" His guest pulled out the chair at his desk, the one his parents hadn't had the heart to remove, since it felt like they would be giving up on their son.  
  
Once she was situated, she crossed her legs, being careful not to reveal anything under her skirt that came to her knees, she spoke, "I'm on a... as you can say... 'warrior's pilgramage', not that that has anything to do with you. I am more concerned about your information on an associate of yours."  
  
Ryoga relaxed a bit at the woman's business-like attitude, "And who would that be?"  
  
"I believe his name is..." she seemed to ponder it for a moment, "Saotome, Ranma Saotome, that's what his name was, I'm sure."  
  
Ryoga's head turned away from his unwanted guest, "What about him?"  
  
The woman's face became a sinister smile, "I remember when I was like you, not too long ago actually. I know he put you in this bed, in a wheelchair. How far has your rehabilitation come?" Ryoga let out a low growl, as the woman seemed to smile even deeper. "Ranma deserves so much worse, don't you think? He not only needs to be physically broken, but totally, mind... along with soul."  
  
Ryoga would have barked a laugh, but didn't feel the obligation to let this strange woman know the irony of her statement, "There's nothing we need to discuss, you can go now."  
  
The woman's face turned from feral humor, to dead seriousness. She leaned over, close enough to whisper into his ear, "Listen, and listen well. I personally had to pull myself out of Hell, tooth and claw, because of what Ranma did to me. I have lost face, I haven't heard from a good friend in over a year, and I suspect Ranma had something to do with that. Ranma humiliated me in front of my people, and left me as some sort of broken doll that would have my kin turn their backs on me as if I were some weak outsider that was beneith their notice..."  
  
The woman leaned even closer, and nudged his ear ever so lightly with her bottom lip. She spoke again in a quiet, quiet voice, "I will destroy Ranma, with, or without, your help. Not just kill, destroy."  
  
Ryoga turned his arctic glare towards the woman, "Ranma is mine, don't you DARE harm him before I had settled things with him."  
  
The woman leaned back, her smile back on her face. She reached out, and patted Ryoga on the leg as she stood up, "I hope you feel better, soon." With that, Xian Pu left the room. Ryoga was impressed; he had only known the young woman for a few moments, and hated her almost as much as Ranma.  
______________________________  
  
Kodachi arrived home from school, and immidiately went to check on her 'pet project'. She smiled to herself, as the money had been delivered. Her resources were much better than the Tendou's, so she was able to keep tabs on Ranma and Nabiki with little problem. They were currently in the east, no doubt working those odd jobs Ranma insisted they do to earn money. Kodachi had to sigh, wondering why Nabiki hadn't told him about the money she keeps 'mysteriously' coming by on her person.  
  
Kodachi had instructed that her agents were *REAL* careful about waiting for Nabiki to be alone, before sneaking the money onto her. For the most part, Nabiki didn't know how she was coming across the money, but started picking up on things, as she started taking more 'constitutionals' while Ranma was otherwise preoccupied.  
  
Kodachi didn't feel any personal obligation to Ranma, at least not one for what had happened a little more than a year ago. She had gone back into his spotted history, digging up as much as she could on him.   
  
There was a great deal of spaces she couldn't fill. She had his school records, as he did manage to attend somewhat regularly, which impressed her. Ranma's worthless father (in which she found a string of police reports on) had apparently insisted that he learn even when away from classes, so Ranma had a somewhat spotty correspondance with several schools. She had an interview done with a Saotome Nodoka, under the guise of a social worker's visit, and determined Ranma should never meet the woman, lest his curse put his life in jeapordy. She felt an obligation to keep him safe, as she was sure he was the victim of the same crime her own mother suffered from.  
  
Kodachi mused how much she looked like her brother, even though they had different fathers.  
______________________________  
  
Nabiki looked out the window of the train. She had finally bowed to Ranma's demands, and left him. She fought hard, but he was insistant. He cared for her deeply, Nabiki could see that, and that care was the reason she's being sent away from him. She left him with a great deal of the money she had been recieving mysteriously, though she suspected it may be from her father, or an associate. In a few hours, she would be arriving at her destination...  
  
Home. 


	20. The Second Story, Part 1

After standing in front of the door for several minutes, Nabiki had almost drummed up the resolve. She couldn't tell for sure how her family would react to her sudden return, particularly after not making contact for the year and two months her and Ranma had been... away. The way things had been left between her and Kasumi were sketchy, though she was sure her eldest sister, though for some reason harbored a grudge for Ranma at the time, didn't have any ill will towards Nabiki. She may be extremely upset that her own sister hadn't kept contact with them, but Kasumi would understand.  
  
Akane, that's who Nabiki was worried about. The word that Nabiki had shouted in the heat of rage, fustration, and anger had hurt her almost as much as it probably hurt Akane. Her younger sister was pretty outgoing, and would have probably forgotten them by now. It was the fact that she ran off with Ranma that would set them apart. How much did *that* hurt Akane? Nabiki knew Akane had growing feelings for Ranma, just as she had at the time. What Nabiki had said to her sister was just as much to scare Akane away than it was anything else. Nabiki had quite a few fitful nights, filled with dreams of her heartbroken sister running into the rainy evening.  
  
That had troubled Nabiki's concience for a great time. She had considered that Akane had done something... desperate, but with a little subtle checking around, she found both her sisters were okay. Still, Akane was on Nabiki's concience, and it would not rest until it was settled.  
  
That wasn't the reason for her return, though. Ranma had insisted that she go back to her family rather adimantly. She knew he wasn't trying to get rid of her, Kami grace his soul. He was genuinely worried about her, and knew eventually that no matter how hard he would try, he wouldn't be able to weather out the newest upcoming storm with her.  
  
Nabiki smirked for a sec, wondering if this was even 'home' for her anymore. For all she knew, her father cast her out of the family, she didn't have the heart to check on that. Now that she was standing at the front door of the home she had known for seventeen years, she condemned herself thoroughly for that oversight. She scoffed at her self, when she thought a bit more about it; no matter what, her father wouldn't go near that far. Even if Nabiki stabbed him in the back, he wouldn't abandon any of his daughters. Besides, he was too much of a cream-puff.  
  
Realizing that it was now do or die, Nabiki set her small suitcase with the meager belongings she kept the whole while, and knocked on the door. The middle Tendou sister almost gasped, when she saw Kasumi's face without a smile. In an instant, Kasumi's face grew to as Nabiki had remembered it, serene and caring, when she realized who was standing at the door.  
  
Still, that didn't make Nabiki feel any less nervous. Her sister apparently welcomed her back, but she still had two family members to go. With a gulp and a breath to steady her nerves, Nabiki spoke, arbiet with a jilted voice, "Ka-Kasumi? I... I-I'm home."  
  
Kasumi, with the affectionate smile across her face that carefully displayed love for her sister. The smile that she had spent over a year perfecting again, the smile she wore for everyone now, including those she counted among her bane, slammed the door on Nabiki's face.  
  
Ranma; Hard Core  
Book 2  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Nabiki didn't even bother to knock again; who could argue with a message like that? Most the life wretched from her as if she never deserved it, almost all her hopes broken like fine crystal upon a stone, unforgiving floor, what little innocence she retained through it all crumpled and skewed upon the ground like useless confetti after a great and lively parade; all done in a single, uncaring motion by her own older sister.  
  
Refusing to cry, and failing utterly, Nabiki ignored the tears running down her face, picked up her bag, and turned to leave. She had enough money for a hotel for a while, in fact she had enough to pay rent on an apartment in even one of the more established parts of older tokyo for a half a year, as her mysterious benefactor had been rather generous. Then, she would head back to Ranma.  
  
With a slow gait, Nabiki left the grounds of what used to be her home... at one time, a lifetime ago. As she arrived at the gate, she saw someone approaching with a similar sorrow in their step. The figure drew closer, not seeming to notice Nabiki, and accidentally but slightly bumped into Nabiki.  
  
A soft, sullen, but terse 'sorry' was uttered, as the apparent girl walked around Nabiki. Nabiki's eyes went wide. The hair was shorter, much shorter, past the point of androgenous into butch, she seemed a bit thicker, and with a slightly frailer step; very much unlike the confident one she used to have. She was wearing dark clothes with a nearly black blue jacket that drapped down her unflatteringly, practical to cover her from the crisp, slightly chilled air. The gray haze that was cast in the sky seemed to be thicker around her, unlike the warming light she seemed to unconciously radiate from her. She had changed, changed greatly.  
  
"A-Akane?" Nabiki asked, incredulously, before hastefully wiping the tears from her face. The other girl paused, and turned to Nabiki with a curious expression. The face was as changed as her voice, as it's cheer was completely replaced by necessity, and the rest of her appearance. Akane's face lit up in recognition, not quite becoming a smile, but growing seemingly lighter. Nabiki held her breath, and even after, when Akane did smile a sad, but grateful smile.  
  
"Nabiki? Is that really you?" The elder sister nodded her head a bit shakily, still weary of her sister's reaction. Finally, Nabiki let out her breath, as her younger sister rushed to hug her in a tight embrace which didn't have the strength it used to, "Oh, Kami, we all missed you. Why didn't you ever call us? We were worried, you know?"  
  
Nabiki bowed her head guiltily, and focused on another part of what Akane had said, instead of answering the question, "Kasumi didn't seem to happy to see me."  
  
Akane suddenly realized what she was doing, and backed away from Nabiki, averting her eyes from her sister. "S-sorry," Akane said with a stutter, before replying about Kasumi, "She's... she's been like that since you... left." Nabiki nodded her head and made a confirming noise, when she realized Akane didn't want to continue on that subject. Akane lifted her head so that Nabiki could see her eyes. The elder sister was able to see her deep dark chocolate irises had lost their gloss, before Akane turned her eyes down again.  
  
"Well... I haven't seen you in a while. You want to go get something to eat before... you know?"  
  
Nabiki smiled, seeing that she was at least accepted by one sister, "I would like that... sister."  
_______________________  
  
Nabiki had order a meal; unusual for the time of day, while Akane had only ordered a miso soup. They both sipped on their complimentary green teas, enjoying the contentful silence between them. Alas, the feeling was not to last, as Nabiki knew her sister wanted answers.  
  
"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked plainly. What comfortable tone she had that managed to put Nabiki at ease was now gone. It was a simple question, delivered with a calm emotionless tone that spoke volumes of what Akane expected from Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki attempted to hide behind her tea, before realizing it wouldn't work, "He's currently finding work. Mostly we've been..."  
  
"Um, 'we've'?" Akane enquired.  
  
Nabiki nodded her head, "Yes, we have been working to support ourselves. Ranmaa's mostly been doing construction work or heavy labor when he could find it with someone willing to pay us cash, while I've been working at inns and such that needed help for either free food and board, or money also."  
  
"Why did you leave?" Again, delivered with the same tone.  
  
"I..." Nabiki caught herself, "We had to, things were just getting worse."  
  
"The police wanted Ranma for questioning for the death of Mousse, but Ryoga Hibiki had fessed up to it immidiately. They didn't care to pursue Ranma after that."  
  
"Mousse? Who's he?" Nabiki asked, wondering what this had to do with Ranma.  
  
Akane took a sip of her soup, "Ryoga said that he was trying to kill Ranma the day you two left. He was a Chinese national without a visa or pass to be in Japan, so they threw the case out, and let Ryoga off easy, saying it was in the defense of Ranma."  
  
"I see," Nabiki stated, hiding her true anger over the fact that Ranma never did tell her what happened that night, dismissing the bruises and lacerations he got from his earlier fight with Ryoga.  
  
"Father said we would take care of Mousse's remains, as he felt indirectly responcible for the situation. We have his ashes in a small shrine for him entirely."  
  
"So, someone attempts to kill my husband, and Daddy honors him?" Nabiki said with a growl. First chance she got, she would dump those damned ashes in the canal.  
  
"Husband?"  
  
Uh oh, "Er..." Nabiki slumped, and then picked at her fat tempura shrimp, "It... it made things easier for us, when we got married." Nabiki wanted to laugh, but it came out as a choked bark, "In a nation so technologically advanced, we're so primitive with our attitudes, you know that?"  
  
Akane didn't answer, looking down at her soup that she had barely touched. The silence reigned once again, but this time with an uncertain tension between them. Nabiki silently thought to herself that she would give all the money she had and more to know what was on her sister's mind, but the exchange in legal tender would raise too many questions she didn't have answers for. It was apparent that her father had nothing to do with her money. The Tendous were not of the exclusively wealthy families, but they were pretty well-to-do; owning a great property in a Tokyo province for their home, and stock shares that dated back since Japan's reconstruction. Not to mention the stipends her father pulled in from relatives for being the caretaker of the Tendou Dojo and land; she was sure her father could well afford it, even if he acted rather tight about it. That left the question of whom, then. She had a feeling the answer would be revealed with her return.  
  
"Akane, are you ready to go?" Nabiki said, knowing she was going to have to face her father sometime.  
  
"Go ahead and finish, you seem like you're half starved," Akane replied.  
  
"Well, traveling, I have to eat light," Nabiki replied, and then gave a shadow of the teasing smirk she used to wear over a year ago, "Though, it seems like you haven't been spared a few meals. How is it the guys would put it? 'Chunky in all the right places'?"  
  
Akane grew visibly uncomfortable at her sister's comment, as she slumped into her side of the booth more, with her eyes cast down to the table, causing Nabiki's attempt at levity to fall short, bringing her humor with it, "I... sorry." Nabiki went back to concentrating on her zaru soba noodles. Akane kept her eyes on her cooling bowl of miso soup, nodding a couple of times in reply. 


	21. The Second Story, Part 2

Nabiki watched, as Akane walked through the gates of the Tendou home, and waited. She stood still in wait, not out of patience, but out of dreaded anticipation. So far, the score was one and one; one for her return, one against. Akane suggested she go in first, and invite their father out, so that Kasumi wouldn't be a problem just yet. Nabiki took a look around the yard through the gates, remeniscing on fonder memories before things became so insanely complicated, even for her. She loved it at home, and loved her family dearly. When she left, it hurt her so bad, it was like a part of her had been ripped away; a part that was forever to remain in the home she had grew up in. The middle Tendou sister hoped so dearly that she would be able to reclaim it.  
  
Time passed slowly, and it became a great deal of time to Nabiki. What if her father refused to see her? She hadn't heard any shouting, yet, but from what she saw of Akane, lacking the brilliant and independant fire that she had before, she wasn't sure her little sister would even put up a fight.  
  
It felt like a living thread had invaded her stomach, dancing more frantically and faster, as time went by. As soon as Nabiki dropped her eyes from the front door, she heard it open. Not wanting to look up, but forced to do so by necessity of reaction, Nabiki's eyes came to meet her father's, the only man she had loved and known love from other than Ranma.  
  
She refused to flinch, but the expression on her face was not the emotionless mask she had carefully crafted and only perfected perhaps two years ago. It was a bit unsettling to see that expression on the man who sired her. She concentrated on his eyes, and felt her own begin to water, when she noted the hint of betrayal, uncertainty, anger, and wariness.  
  
Soun slowly stepped from the porch, and approached Nabiki, slower still. Kasumi stepped out the door with her younger sister, though Nabiki didn't concern herself with her older sister; she already knew where she lay with her. Akane, if Nabiki had taken her eyes off her father, Nabiki would have seen the guarded expression on her youngest sister; a look of uncertainty that would have brought Nabiki's hopes down further.  
  
As he got closer, he started to pick up speed. Nabiki's eyes began to rain tears, when she saw his eyes much closer. They had settled upon one emotion that stood above all; total, unconditional love.  
  
Nabiki began to cry freely, as she embraced her father for the first time she could recall in eight years.  
________________________  
Ranma; Hard Core  
Book 2  
Chapter 2  
________________________  
  
Akane was the one to serve the tea, as Kasumi had decided that she was due for a break from servitude, as she had put it. Their father gave her a weak glare, which went virtually ignored, and Soun sighed in resignation.  
  
The Tendou Patriarch's expression became stoic; they had gotten over the hardest part, but it was far from over, "So, how has my daughter been? It has been a while since I have seen or heard from you."  
  
Nabiki eyed the tea her youngest sister poured for her, and looked at Akane guardedly. Akane shrugged, "I've gotten better." Like a mine sweeper setting foot onto a hotzone, Nabiki tentatively tasted the tea, and found it a bit strong, but not all that bad.  
  
"I've..." Nabiki stopped, and began again, "We've been doing well. We... thought it would be best if Ranma left to find himself, and that someone was with him."  
  
"Hmm," Soun said, neither giving approval or scorn, "You do realize that his leaving brought a great deal of problems; Running from the law being one of the greater ones."  
  
"But Hibiki admitted to murdering Mousse," Nabiki replied, guessing as to what her father had meant.  
  
"He was still wanted for questioning," Soun replied in a neutral tone, "But that has passed, fortunately. We currently hold this Mousse's remains, until we may be able to ask Ranma personally where he knew this young man from. Genma was himself unable to place him." By this time, Kasumi had sat at the table, directly in front of Nabiki, deciding the conversation may be worth her intrest.  
  
Nabiki picked up on her father's unasked question, "Ranma had sent me away..." Nabiki said sullenly, and then hastefully amended, "But for a good reason!"  
  
Nabiki ignored Kasumi's harsh snort, and out of the corner of her eyes, Akane's eyes become downcast, as her hands began to fiddle with themselves on the tabletop.  
  
"Has he put you in danger?" Soun asked, displaying the first amount of emotion since the conversation began.  
  
"No, no he hasn't," Nabiki replied, hesitatingly, telling everyone that she may not be truthful, "He has been really good to me, Daddy. Don't think badly of him, please."  
  
"How else are we supposed to think of him?" Kasumi said, sweetly. Nabiki refused to leap for the bait.  
  
"Kasumi, please," Soun urged, and then turned back to his middle daughter, "I'll reserve my judgement, for his sake. What is it you two have done in your absence?"  
  
"Well..." Nabiki gulped at what she was about to tell her father, "Ranma told me that his father forbid him to practice the art. But, I insisted he continue."  
  
Akane perked up at this, while Soun barely managed to school his expression. Kasumi didn't care to be reserved, "So, has he broken a few more good backs, lately?"  
  
Nabiki slammed her palms into the table, causing everyone but Kasumi to flinch. Kasumi just grew a nasty smirk, and then leaned back haughtily.  
  
"KAMI KNOWS RANMA HAS MADE MISTAKES! IF YOU *ONLY* KNEW WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR HIM!" Nabiki's eyes shifted to her father's cool expression, and her sister's calm but anticipating one. Nabiki settled back down, and dropped her eyes down to the table, before continuing, "Please, don't judge him to harshly. There is a lot more than you know."  
  
"That may be true, but he was not to continue his training for a reason," Soun spoke up, after a moment of silence.  
  
"It's.. it's the only thing that made him happy, Daddy. If that was taken away from him, I don't... I don't think I would have been gone away from home so long." Nabiki's allusion did not go unnoticed. Kasumi was about to open her mouth, but Akane's warning, yet non-hostile look, coupled with her father's stern glare closed it for her.  
  
"Nabiki, there are people who can help him."  
  
"Oh yeah, like a shrink could fix him up in a jiffy," Nabiki mocked, turning to look sullenly out the window.  
  
"But you think this sabbatical would help him with any better results?"  
  
"If I'm one to judge, it did," Nabiki countered.  
  
"And when is it you recieved your phsycological degree, dear sister?" Kasumi pressed with a bored tone.  
  
"I'm his *wife*! It's my DUTY to understand these things about him!" Nabiki waited for the words to sink in, and found a small victory in the shocked expression on her older sister's face.  
  
"Well, at least you're not merely his comfort girl," Kasumi taunted, quickly recovering. Kasumi pulled back, but it was Soun's hand grabbing his middle daughter's wrist that stopped the slap from coming.  
  
"Kasumi, leave the table." It was a command, her father actually commanded Kasumi to leave. Nabiki was surprised at the amount of gumption her father had developed over the time.  
  
"Fine, I need to start preparing dinner, anyway," Kasumi got up, and headed for the kitchen. She stopped, and turned her head back, "Should I be fixing a meal for four, or will this pleasant visit end anytime soon?"  
  
"Kasumi, go." Kasumi waved her father's command off, and entered the kitchen. "Well, I see at least our families were joined, just as me and Genma had pledged," Soun stated for levity, "But, tell me, did you marry him because you truly loved him?"  
  
Akane seemed to shrink to her spot a bit, as if fearing the answer. Nabiki snorted, "What? My sense of obligation for your pledge not enough?"  
  
Soun's expression became slightly tired, "I... have been blinded in the past to your wants, and did not consider your feelings as they would be on the subject. But I did have the best of intentions in this, and thought you would be happy with a son of Genma's."  
  
Nabiki was placated enough. She sighed, before replying, "Yes, Daddy, I do love him, I love him more than I myself probably realize. I wouldn't have married him unless I was absolutely sure about it.  
  
"I have to go change," Akane said, getting up from the table, and heading upstairs. Soun watched with sad, knowing eyes, as his youngest went upstairs to hold up in her room until dinner was done.  
  
"She spends a lot of time in her room. I think she spends the time just thinking about things, up there," Soun theorized, not taking his eyes off the path Akane retreated to. He then shrugged, and turned back to Nabiki, "Or she could very well spend a good amount of it asleep, I choose not to invade on her privacy."  
  
"I understand," Nabiki replied.  
  
"I must ask, however... why did you decide to return, and without Ranma?"  
  
"We... he decided it would be best, if I did so," Nabiki replied, simply, while linking her hands together on the tabletop.  
  
"So, did he abandon you?" Soun asked, just as simply.  
  
"No," Nabiki answered in a tiny voice.  
  
"Then, my question remains unanswered."  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	22. The Second Story, Part 3

It was a look she wasn't accustomed to from her father, not that she had seen him in quite some time. From her sly glances upwards from under her bangs, she could see the intense glare Soun was giving her. She immidiately cast her eyes back to her hands, that were folded in front of her on the table, nervously waiting for his reply. Even if she hadn't seen it, she could *feel* his eyes boring into her, and she could easily see the hardened emotionless facade he bore before her. She wasn't sure how he would take this news; she imagined her father would either be extatic, that the uniting of the Tendou and Saotome families is bearing fruit, or extremely discerned to the point of being overprotective of his daughters. Those two reactions she was ready to deal with, but not the scrutinizing gaze he was giving her.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Soun finally spoke.  
  
"Dojo... now."  
  
Ranma; Hard Core  
Book 2  
Chapter 3  
  
Soun closed the door, and motioned his daughter to the middle of the training hall. Nabiki glanced nervously after her father, nodded only slightly, and did as she was told. A few seconds later, her father was standing across from her. Soun had insisted all his daughters have at least minimal of a dan level in a school of martial arts, for their own self-protection. After earning their rankings, Nabiki and Kasumi largely dropped it, maybe practicing thirty minutes every three to four days just to keep a bit of practice. For Nabiki to be standing in front of her father for what she presumed was a training session rather unnerved her. She did allow a slight satisfaction enter her, over how surprised her father would be in a little bit.  
  
"You sisters will not bother us in here, so we can discuss this matter in private."  
  
Nabiki nodded, though had a sinking feeling that her father was also going to use the opportunity to show his displeasure with her.  
  
Soun took his traditional pose of relaxed tension, with his left side forward with that foot pointed to Nabiki, as his back foot was pointing at fourty-five degrees. His left hand was held at chest level with the palm facing forward, with the arm slightly bent, while his right hand was at waist height with the palm facing up and the finger's slightly curled. Nabiki thought of how much of a traditionalist her father was, regardless the fact that his fighting style was Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
Almost tentatively, Nabiki went into her own stance, which caused her father to blink in surprise. She stood with her right side forward, with her weight braced on her back left leg, which was slightly bent. The left foot was almost ninety degrees in angle with the right foot, which was pointed to her father. Her arms were held almost in Muay Thai style, exept they weren't held straight up, but a little sharper than fourty-five degrees. Her hands were relaxed, and her shoulders were only slightly hunched up. Soun also noted that she was making sure to keep her forward right hand on the inside of Soun's left hand, so that she didn't give up the center line.  
  
Soun threw a testing left jab from his stance, shifting forward while twisting his left heel out on the ball of the foot, and sliding it under Nabiki's right arm. His daughter rotated her right arm ever so slightly inwards, redirecting the punch only a little. Her left hand did the rest, as it came down, and patted her father's fist to her left. As she was parrying with the right forearm, she had swung her left foot back to her right, placing her at a ninety degree angle from how she had been standing before.  
  
Soun found himself impressed that his daughter apparently had picked up some Aikido to add to the Judo and Kempo diciplines he had originally taught her. Soun slid his back right foot behind his left, following his daughter so she wouldn't hold the easy advantage, "Was this pregnancy intentional?"  
  
Nabiki didn't immidiately answer, as she punched her right hand towards her father's left shoulder. Soun almost sighed at the move, as it would leave her at a severe disadvantage, even if it were to test his defense. Soun parried the punch down with his left hand downwards towards his inside; and just as he did, Nabiki's left forearm slid against the top of his left forearm, and she brought her right hand back, and over her own left arm, dusting her left forearm with her right as she slid her left hand out from between her father's arm and her right. She then grabbed gently onto her father's wrist with her right hand, while stepping in deep against his waist with her left hip, and reached down with her left to grab the right side of her father's belt.  
  
Soun felt the slackness of his daughter's hold on his left hand, and pulled it back. Nabiki suddenly reached for his right shoulder with her right hand, grabbing a handful of gi, and dropped to her right knee. She pulled her father forward by the shoulder as she fell to the ground, while using her left hand to hold his hip still. Soun collapsed over his daughter's knee, and landed on his back with his daughter now holding onto the lapels of his gi. He thrust both his palms up, knocking away her hands, and rolledl away.He immidiately went back into stance once back on his feet.  
  
Wing Chun, followed by a Judo toss, his daughter definitely had been training recently, "Impressive."  
  
"Yes... no..." Nabiki finally answered, "I mean... I was expecting it. And I wasn't doing anything to stop it, really."  
  
Soun made a grunt of acknowlegement, "and what was Ranma's part of the decision?"  
  
Soun raised an eyebrow as his daughter blushed, "Well... he... didn't know what was going on... I guess."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"He didn't know... that I was trying, okay?" Nabiki almost snapped. Soun slid closer to his daughter, keeping in stance, as Nabiki went back into hers. He threw two left jabs, and then a front roundhouse. Nabiki patted away the jabs with her right hand, and slid back from the kick. Soun assessed his daughter, noting she fought extremely defensively, only attacking to bait.  
  
"Ranma doesn't want you to fight, I see?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked, her voice cracking in the feigned obliviousness.  
  
"He only trained you to get out of danger quickly," Soun said plainly. Nabiki made a frown.  
  
"I' can do alright, and he knows it too."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," Soun replied, committing a jab/cross combo, followed up by a mid-level crescent kick to pressure his daughter. Nabiki patted away the jab, then brought her left hand in and pushed out to parry the right cross. When she felt her father's right arm collapse forward, signaling he was still going to move forward while still in control, she spun her right side to her left, while using her right forearm to push the kick up and back the direction it came from. Soun lost a bit of his balance from the motion, and tried to bring his right foot back down into back position. Nabiki had kept him from bringing his right foot back, by hooking her arms under his calf, and then putting her left foot behind her father's left. She then fell backwards, leaving her father under her. She also only slightly pulled her father's right leg back with her by pulling back. Soun recognized the style of the technique from Russian Sambo, instead of Aikido.  
  
Soun tapped the ground a couple of times, signalling that his daughter could let him up. They went back into the middle of the dojo, and bowed to one another, before taking positions again.  
  
"Are you sure you understand the consequences?" Soun enquired, "What about income? And I can understand why Ranma sent you back home. Did you even truly think about the problems that a child would bring at your age?"  
  
Nabiki almost chuckled, "Don't worry, Daddy, we've come across enough money to help us by."  
  
"You're taking this way too lightly," Soun replied, and then started with a side left thrust kick, followed side left back fist. Nabiki stepped back from the kick, and blocked the backfist with her left, turning now so her right was placed back and her left side forward. She then wrapped her left arm over her father's, while trying to swing his back, and placing her left foot in front of his left foot. Soun saw the trip coming, and stepped his left foot over his daughter's. He then swung behind Nabiki, wrenching her left arm into an armbar. Nabiki kept him from completing the armbar, by pulling herself under his left armpit, bringing herself behind him, and reversing the hold. Soun forcably pulled his arm out the hold before she could pull her left arm out to grab onto his left elbow, and hold onto his wrist with her right hand, and retaliated with a stiff right palm thrust to her chest.  
  
Nabiki turned her left side towards him, and parried the attack to the outside. She then slid her left arm under his armpit, and stomped on her fother's right foot HARD. As Soun grimaced, she wretched his arm up, causing him to bend forward. She then spun him to her right, causing him to lose balance, and fall face first to the floor while she still had his arm up.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Daddy," Nabiki almost hissed, extremely irritated at her father questioning her judgement. Soun rolled his body forward, unstraining his arm. Nabiki didn't even know what happened, as she was now laying face first on the ground, with her left arm held ninety degrees upwards from her body by her father. Soun had his right foot on Nabiki's back, and held onto her left hand with both of his.  
  
"You overestimate yourself, Nabiki," Soun said, simply, letting go of his daughter's hand. He then walked away, and out of the dojo. 


	23. The Second Story, Part 4

Ranma; Hard Core  
  
  
"Yes, well, these are quite indeed nice in appearance," the jewel appraiser stated, examining each bauble that was layed before him.  
  
"They are but a few of the gems that my people have aquired through out time. To us, they are largely worthless, but we take them with us when venturing abroad."  
  
"Yes, well," the white-haired man mumbled, "I can see where these would seem invaluable to your people to, how would you say, 'outside world'? But I'm afraid I must tell you that the karat isn't all that much remarkable, and the cut of..."  
  
"Try not to look down," the Chinese woman in the impeccible black women's business suit warned, "You wouldn't want yourself to get cut before I have explained the situation. If you haven't guessed by now, I am holding a knife to your throat. The reason you may ask? Ah-ah, don't nod, just listen. The reason is because I do not enjoy being played for a fool by men who think they can take advantage of a foreigner with a cute, tight ass. Now, we shall start this discussion from the beginning, and hopefully, I will find it more to my satisfactory, and we will both be happy, that sound fair to you?" Once again, Xian Pu warned against nodding, and took the look of petrified fear in his eyes as an affirmative. She pulled the dagger from the jewel appraiser's throat, and sat back down comfortably.  
  
She smirked at the red mark against the man's throat, and started the conversation again, "Good then. Now, as you were saying?"  
  
"Um, w-well t-these jewels are a l-little rough on the c-cut, but th-they are of stunning quality."  
  
"I'm glad you approve," Xian Pu smiled and nodded, "I hope you can offer an even exchange for them? I believe in fairness, an eye for an eye..." Xian Pu's eyes gained a deadly gleam, "...compounded with interest."  
______________________  
  
Akane jolted at the knock at her door, genuinely surprised that someone would bother her while she was in her room. Before she could answer, Nabiki walked in, seemingly a little shaken for some reason, but otherwise in good humor.  
  
"I come home after a year, and you hide out in your room. If I was more sensitive, I would think you don't want me here," Nabiki said with feigned humor, while internally wincing at the thought of her younger sister answering that rhetorical implied question.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just felt like being alone."  
  
"Daddy says you're alone an awful lot," Nabiki answered, seriously, "What is it you do all the time up here, anyways?"  
  
"I think, about things," Akane answered, taking a breath, and leaning forward at her desk.  
  
"That's a lot of time for thinking," Nabiki commented.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Nabiki looked around the room, attempting to ignore the akward silence. Akane had turned back to looking at her desktop, seeming to forget that Nabiki was there. Finally, unable to take the silence any longer, Nabiki spoke up, "I see your room hasn't changed much."  
  
"I haven't had a reason to change it."  
  
Nabiki was growing tired of the curt answers, being used to the lively conversations that she used to have with her sister so long ago, "What happened to you, Akane? You've changed."  
  
"People change," Akane answered with sincerety, as she turned to look at her sister with a neutral expression that had a seemingly curious and contemplative pout to it.  
  
"I guess so," Nabiki tried to reply nonchilantly, but found herself more than a little intimidated by her own little sister. Nabiki smiled as best she could, and attempted to change the subject, "So, how can I get to know my little sister again? I mean, I almost didn't recognize you, after all."  
  
"There's not much to know, really." Nabiki noted her sister's body posture and tone, finding it slightly mousey. She figured her sister obviously was no longer the social flower she used to be, and wondered what could have happened to change that.  
  
"What do you think about up here? Just something," Nabiki urged, not wanting silence to settle again.  
  
"I..." Akane started, then reconsidered what she was about to converse about, "Sometimes school."  
  
"You're on your final year, how you coming along?"  
  
Akane's glance turned back to her desk, "I'm doing okay."  
  
Nabiki frowned, Akane wasn't exactly a straight 'A' student, but she was proud of her grades. On a hunch, Nabiki replied, "That bad, huh?"  
  
Akane turned slightly towards Nabiki, but then looked back down at her desk. "Geez, you have changed," Nabiki stated with the utmost seriousness, "Something happened, out with it."  
  
Akane turned to Nabiki, her eyes flashing intense hurt and betrayal, before becoming dull again, "Just some things."  
  
"Was it the morning goon squad?"  
  
"No, they stopped after... after Ranma and Kuno fought."  
  
"Suuuuurrrreee they did," Nabiki drolled, "As soon as Ranma was out of the way, they would have been at it double time to make up for the lost days."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane had been sullen ever since Ranma and her sister had left three nights ago. Already the rumors had gotten around school, that Nabiki had run off with Akane's fiancee and eloped. Akane didn't meet the eyes of anyone since then, but not for the reasons everyone assumed. Her fellow students took her meek and sullen composure as confirmation, which in turn brought the thought to many of the boys of the school that Akane needed 'cheering up'.  
  
The next school day, Akane walked up to the gates to the school, to find the old army of boys waiting to gain the 'privilege' of dating her, by any means necessary. Akane stared, wide eyed in shock, as the boys charged her while hollering praises of love and immense violence, completely taken aback that they would initiate this again. It had terrified her far more than when it first happened, and this time she couldn't find it within herself to deal with it.  
  
So she turned, and ran.  
  
All the boy stopped, confused at Akane's actions, while the girls that looked upon the battle with their usual distain, perked, and found themselves a bit concerned. All of Akane's friends were very concerned.  
  
Akane ran, nonstop, to the nearest safeplace she could think of, Dr. Tofu's. She burst into his office, just as he was about to meet with one of his usual elderly patients.  
  
"Akane?" The doctor was only slightly irritated, but knew that Akane would only do such a thing if there was a severe emergency, "What's wrong? Someone hurt? Ranma and Nabiki return?"  
  
Akane suddenly realized what she had done, and coupled with the names of the sister that had intimately betrayed her, the girl or boy she was starting to grow feelings for that had shunned her for the worst side of her notorious temper, and the immense pressure she had been feeling trying to cope with the way everything went dramatically wrong, she collapsed to the ground in tears. The elderly woman looked up at the doctor expectantly, and gestured to the overwhelmed girl who was wretching and sobbing on her knees with her hands over her face.   
  
It wasn't necessary, as Tofu had went into action after recovering from his shock. It took a bit of coaxing, but Akane opened up to the doctor; confessing all that weighed down and buried her heart. All of it needed to be addressed, lest it lead to serious psychological problems for the young teenage girl, but Tofu found his concern, and anger, focused on one thing at that moment.  
  
That night, he had went to the Tendou home, and addressed the situation to Soun, and the next morning, they both addressed the school. Dr. Tofu threatened that anyone initiate these attacks on Akane, he would personally press charges on the offending party. Soun put it in no uncertain terms that whatever they felt from his daughter, would pale before whatever he would do if he got his hands on them.  
  
The incident ended up alienating Akane from all the boys, and many of the girls. That only served to bring Akane down further, no longer opening up to her friends as she had before. One by one, they gave up, as one girl put it, put their efforts into 'the living'. A few stragglers remained, and even fewer still remain, but Akane now felt completely alone in the sea of students.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Could, could we talk about this another time?" Akane asked, once more staring at her desktop, willing herself not to cry, as she had for months after then. Her reply was almost a whisper, but Nabiki caught it. Respecting her sister's wishes, Nabiki nodded.  
  
"I see my room became an office or something. You're still even using my old desk. I guess I'm staying in the guest room for the time being."  
  
"Kasumi thought you weren't coming back, and decided that she could use the extra space."  
  
Nabiki fought the twitch in her eye, "Of course." With a sigh of resignation, Nabiki leaned against the doorframe, "What happened to Kasumi? I didn't think my leaving with... my leaving would upset her so bad."  
  
"It wasn't just you," Akane answered, before sitting up straighter, "Nabiki, a lot of things happened since you've been gone, and it's kind of hard to talk about it all."  
  
"Apparently so," Nabiki hid the dissapointment she was feeling in her voice; she was sure that she was on the outs with Kasumi, regardless on how hard she tried, and Akane was doing just as well to shut her out. If she was going to be there a while, she was going to have to find answers with someone... 


	24. The Second Story, Part 5

Ranma; Hard Core  
Book 2  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Nabiki lay on the bedding that had been set up by her father. After the conversation with Akane, the middle Tendou sister hadn't spoken to any of her relations. Even dinner was a startlingly quiet affair; with Kasumi openly ignoring Nabiki's presence, Akane seeming to treat it with indifference, and appearing to withdraw into herself whenever Nabiki looked like she was about to speak in her direction, and the stern look her father was giving her kept Nabiki from starting any conversation with that end.  
  
She missed Ranma, as quiet and enstranged as he would act often, at least she never felt alone with him. It was an unsettling feeling, being among those that would be your loved ones, and feeling as if you do not fit in. Still, it was only but the first day of her being back, things were bound to get better the next. Not only that, they may say that she can't pick up where she left off when she left them, but that didn't mean that they couldn't give her answers; she was good at getting answers. With that in mind, Nabiki settled herself to begin her sleep.  
__________________  
  
Xian Pu settled into her hotel room. It was nothing lavish, but it was refined. The seemingly antique chair and table set matched the obviously new single model bed frame, and the carpet of the room provided pleasant cushioning when one strode upon it. The Chinese woman settled onto her bed, and reached for the phone on the nightstand. She dialed for an operator, and waited for a few moments.  
  
"Yes, would you route me to the line service within the Quangxi Providence in China? Yes, I'll hold...." After a minute wait, she began again in Madarin, "Hello, requesting if you may connect me directly to the village line of Neichizuu, my thanks for your service.... Hello, I require a conversation with the Elder Khun Lon... her great grand-daughter and heir..."  
  
Xian Pu removed her shoes, and finished, just as her Great Grandmother answered the phone, "Yes, honored elder, and I hope the ancestors have blessed this day for you, also. Am finding my sabbotical well. Yes, I am in Northern Honshou, it is lovely here." Xian Pu paused, and then grimaced, "I am sure the land has not changed at all much from when you had once graced it. But you are young yet, Great Grandmother... No, I do not say this to flatter you, no one in the village can match your pace, you are to spry for one of your acclaimed age, but your wisdom is the only evidence of your experience in time. I promised to check in every so often, so I am now. Understanding, you are not much worried about me, but I felt it was necessary. I shall keep in touch, as is your wishes... ancestors bless both our journies."  
  
With that, the Amazon hung up the phone, and sighed in irritation. She had gotten better at lying to her great Grandmother, but was sure she would not be able to do it if she were in person. Xian Pu crossed her legs as she sat on the end of the bed; wincing slightly at the action. She rubbed her forehead at the headache she had developed from the unfamiliar atmosphere of Japan. She reached into her purse, and pulled out two perscription pills, swallowing them dry, and then deciding to get ready for the rest of the day. The morning was still bright, yet, and she still had the Tendous to look up.  
__________________  
  
Nabiki was sure her father was still upset with her about the pregnancy, and decided to avoid him until she could determine better. Kasumi kept herself busy, not saying a word in Nabiki's presence. At the time, it had suited them both just fine, as Nabiki wasn't sure she would be able to hold her tongue without the presence of her father or sister, though she would have loved to show her 'loving' sister how much sharper her own tongue had gotten in her absence.  
  
That really left Nabiki with very little to do, so she had decided to see how much the neighborhood had changed. She had guessed correctly that it would not, not that she had really expected it to. The only notable additions were a couple of restuarants and venders in the marketplace, and a new office building or two. She ended up in front of her old school, the one she graduated from via correspondence. It was about to get out, so she may as well wait for her current favorite sister to exit so that they might go out and get a treat on her.  
  
After not too much waiting, a stream of students exited the school. A few of them recognized Nabiki, and the quiet whispers ensued. Hardened from snide comments and backhanded remarks from being on the road with Ranma; having to put up with people who addressed the two traveling together and out of wedlock as less than acceptable, Nabiki easily ignored the rumors that would be circling about her. She had not considered the effects the rumors may have on her own sister, unfortunately, not that it could do any more harm to Akane than what's already been done to her.  
  
Eventually, Akane exited, alongside a brunette boy with a lengthy ponytail. Nabiki had to smirk, as this left a good deal of teasing opportunities open for her.  
  
Akane stopped, and stared with a startled expression at her sister. With a slower stride with smaller steps than before, Akane approached Nabiki, followed by the puzzled looking guy.  
  
"Hey, was just walking around, and thought I'd treat you to a little something afterschool, it's been a while since we've gotten together, and we still have a lot to talk about."  
  
"Akane-chan? Who's this?" the young man standing just behind Akane asked with a curious tone.   
  
Nabiki immidiately attempted to jump upon the opportunity, before Akane hastefully replied, "Someone visiting."  
  
"Does 'Someone visiting' have another name to go by?" The boy said with a cute smile that made Nabiki had to approve in her sister's choice of boyfriends.  
  
"Ooh, I like him, he's definitely a keeper, Akane," Nabiki answered, and chuckled to herself at the wince both of them made, they did make an adorable couple.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Ukyo," Akane said curtly, trying to buy herself out of a potentially disasterous situation.  
  
"Come on, Akane-chan, you going to introduce me, or am I gonna have to pound it outta ya?" the boy named Ukyo jested, "Come on, a friend of Akane's is a friend of mine, especially if you can help me cheer her up, even for a little while," Ukyo's expression grew slightly morose, as he looked at Akane from behind. He perked back up, and continued the conversation, "How about you two stop by my restaurant in an hour or so, and we can talk later?"  
  
"Ooh, and an entrepeneur, you sure do know how to pick em, Sis."  
  
" Ooooooh, nononononononononono, we're not going out! Really!" Ukyo denied, waving his hands frantically. Nabiki thought his actions were just too cute not to pursue.  
  
"What, you embarressed about..." Nabiki started to narrow her eyes, taking the jest further.  
  
"Um, I think I left something in the school, come on," Akane stated, careful not to use her sister's name.  
  
"Yeah, um..." Ukyo attempted to change the subject, not wanting to have to explain her situation to someone else while on school grounds, "I'll see you in a little while then, Sugar, Akane knows the way to 'Ucchans'. Best okonomiyaki you'll find in all Japan, if not the world!"  
  
"Hmm, 'Sugar'? Be careful, I'm a married woman," Nabiki replied with a smirk, "And if your boast holds true, I may end up spending more than a few visits there!"  
  
"Nabiki, let's go!" Akane said, her tone urgent.  
  
"Don't worry, if Akane tries to get lost, I saw it on my walk around the neighborhood." Ukyo nodded in reply, and headed out to set up shop for the evening. At the back of her mind, Ukyo wondered where she had known that name before.  
  
"Walking out of school together, referring to each other intimately, and you say you're not going out!"  
  
"That's not funny, Nabiki," Akane replied in a sullen tone.  
  
"You're still too easy, Sis," Nabiki replied with a jovial tone, "What is it you needed to get, anyway? You were in a pretty big hurry."  
  
"Forget it, let's go home," Akane answered, starting back to the Tendou Home. Nabiki wasn't in the mood to face her father or her older sister, just yet.  
  
"Hey, let's go see if 'Ucchan' needs help opening up. Who knows? We both may get to eat for free!" Nabiki interjected, pulling her sister back towards where the brunette had dissappeared to. Akane put up a mild protest, but stopped, once she noticed Nabiki's grip. Sure, she may no longer practice the art, but she hadn't lost all that much of her strength, and Nabiki may have been on the road for the past year or so, but the way her hands felt on her arm. She could feel the strong interplay of muscles in Nabiki's palm, and she noted the the way the muscles that could be seen under her sleeve flexed...  
  
Akane's eyes widened, and she jerked her arm away from Nabiki quickly, puzzling her sister. "Um, Akane? What's wrong?"  
  
Akane continued to stare at her sister with a nervous glance, but did not reply. Nabiki started to become slightly concerned, "O...kay, if you don't want me to hold onto your hand, just say so. You don't need to go through all this melodrama. I mean, really, little Sis..." Nabiki turned to walk towards Ucchans, galvanizing Akane to follow, and hopefully keep damage to a minimum, and her sister alive. 


	25. The Second Story, Part 6

Ranma; Hard Core  
Book 2  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Hello," Kasumi greeted the lovely young lady standing at the Tendou's front door.  
  
"And greetings to you," the foreign woman in an impeccable business suit bowed to the other woman, "My name is Xian Pu, my card..."  
  
Kasumi took the card, while eyeing the woman with deep black hair warily, "You don't seem like a martial artist to me."  
  
Xian Pu noted the curtness in the woman's voice. She was either agitated at being interrupted, annoyed and believing Xian Pu to be a salesperson, or she hasn't had a good day at all, "I was told that I should represent my people in the most non-disconcerting way. I decided that a professional attire would be best appropriate, compared to my... usual garb."  
  
"I see," Kasumi replied with a bit less of a guarded tone, "I don't know too many martial artists that also carry business cards."  
  
"Um, is that not a custom to exchange business cards among your tribe... er... people?"  
  
"No, unless you're soliciting business..." Kasumi said with a condensending tone that managed to slip through a cheerful demeaner that was clearly window dressing to the woman standing before her.  
  
Xian Pu almost snorted; to believe, the greatest warrior of her generation being alluded to as a common business woman... "Fortunately no, that is not the reason I am here."  
  
"The dojo's in back, I will have my father ready and out there to meet your challenge." Kasumi was about to close the door, before Xian Pu stiff-armed it.  
  
"Oh, I'm not here to challenge your school, I assure you," the guest promised the other woman, "I am actually on... an information gathering quest, you may say."  
  
"And what would that have to do with this home?"  
  
"I was told that I should seek out the Tendou home for many of the answers I may have. May I step inside so we could discuss this in comfort?"  
______________________________  
  
"Hey, pretty quiant," Nabiki commented, as she walked into the little side restaurant.  
  
Ukyo looked up from preparing the grill, "Oh, hey! You're kind of early, so it's gonna take a while for me to get everything ready for you."  
  
Nabiki sat down at the grill, followed by her sister, "Well, if it's as good as you said it was, I don't think I'd mind the wait... Say, is there a discount for Akane and her relatives?"  
  
Ukyo stopped glazing the grill with the oil mixture, as something in the back of her mind started to nag her, "Oh? For Akane-chan, everything's on the house!"  
  
"Hmph, so now I know where you're getting those 'luscious' hips of yours, Sis. I guess you haven't been going hungry, have ya?" Nabiki gave a sardonic grin to her sister, who was currently staring at Ukyo with wide eyed fright. Nabiki's expression dropped when she noticed the fear her little sister was displaying.  
  
Ukyo chuckled at the comment, "Well, that's assuming I *can* get Akane to eat something. She... did you say 'sister'?"  
  
Nabiki turned back to the Ukyo, noticing the humor from her voice dropped, "Yeah, Akane's sister, Nabiki. I've... been abroa-HEY!" Nabiki fell out of her stool from the shove Ukyo gave her from over the grill. Ukyo grabbed something that was leaning against the wall, and vaulted over the grill, and before Nabiki could recover, she found the flat head of a large spatula against her throat.  
  
"Nabiki, as in the sister that ruined Akane's life? As in the *wife* of the guy who ruined *MINE*?" Ukyo's grip tightened on the weapon, as her steely eyes glared down at the other girl.  
  
"What did he 'supposadly' do to you?" Nabiki challenged, having dealt with many of the issues Ranma's *father* had created for him while they were traveling all over Japan. She was becoming an old hat at negotiating these ordeals, particularly when she was trying to throw Genma off their track, and needed a good distraction.  
  
"Well, 'supposadly', he took my dowery, and cursed me for life!"  
  
"Since when did guys need doweries?" Nabiki attempted to press her head back further from the bladed end of Ukyo's weapon, as it got just a scant closer to her neck.  
  
"Look closer, hun. Get a good look at your husband's *first* fiancee!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Nabiki screeched, before suddenly bringing her hands to the side of the spatula head, and shifting it to the right side of her while sliding her body to the other side. As soon as it was away from her neck, she lashed out with the heel of her right foot, catching Ukyo just at the top of her left knee.  
  
Ukyo grunted, as she dropped down onto the injured knee. Nabiki quickly gained to her feet, and brought her fist down onto the top of Ukyo's biceps. The chef cried out from the feeling of her muscle involintarily spasming and tightening, and brought her other arm over to cover it, thus relenquishing her grip on her weapon. Nabiki had expected this, as shoved Ukyo in the shoulders against the bar as hard as she could after she was unarmed. Ukyo was taken a bit by surprise, as she now found Nabiki's right forearm against her throat and her left palm ready for a strike to Ukyo's nose, while Ukyo herself was sitting down in a prone position that gave up the advantage to the other girl.  
  
"Been there, heard it, needs to be redelivered to Genma Saotome," Nabiki almost growled.  
  
"Don't worry, that bastard's getting what's coming to him, too," Ukyo stated in a low voice, as she glared defiantly back at Nabiki.  
  
"Then you're at the back of the line, he has a lot to answer for..." Nabiki then backed off of Ukyo quickly; to Ukyo's surprise, she found a hand offering to help her up. "I'm not mad at you, I've seen the trouble Genma has caused. A lot of the time, me and Ranma end up paying for it," Nabiki continued, holding her hand in offer, "If you've been that wronged by him, we'll do our best to offer restitution..."  
  
"You think you can offer restitution for the ten years of my life wasted because of Ranma?" Ukyo slapped the hand away, "No deal, when I see Ranma, we're going to have a score to settle, you got that?"  
  
Nabiki sighed, and kneeled down to Ukyo's level, "You don't know what you're getting into. Ranma's not exactly the type who'll let you beat him around, regardless of who you are. I suggest you let things be, for everyone's sakes."  
  
"Like you are? Why in the Hell did you come back, anyway? So you can see what you did to your sister? To your own *SISTER*!" Ukyo pulled herself to her feet, and gave a sympathetic glance towards Akane, who had her head bowed and her hands cupped in front of her, as if trying to ignore the scene. "Do you even CARE what you did to Akane-chan? It took me forever just to get her to open up, and I'm probably the only friend she has now. She won't tell me what it is you said to her, but if what your father told me she was once like..." Ukyo turned her head, and reared in her temper. She then turned back to Nabiki, "Whatever... just... what do you want?"  
  
"That's okay, I'm not feeling too hungry, anymore," Nabiki stated with a sincere apology laden in her voice.  
  
"Fine, Akane? The usual?" Akane shook her head meekly, not bothering to turn to either of the other girls.  
  
"I think we better leave," Akane got up, and walked towards the door, "Come on, Nabiki."  
  
Ukyo turned to Nabiki, "Yeah, I've got things to do."  
  
Not missing the underlying statement in Ukyo's phrasing, Nabiki sighed.  
  
"I am sorry that you want it to come to this," with that, she walked out of Ucchans.  
______________________________  
  
Xian Pu scowled, as she left the Tendou home. Ranma had definitely been there, but Kasumi wasn't being forthcoming. The Amazon did feel sympathetic to the older woman, as whatever Ranma did left her pretty bitter.  
  
She had to chuckle to herself at that; Ranma just seemed best at spreading misery wherever he went. Since she had been on his trail, it seemed as if Ranma or his father had just brought grievance to all those she questioned. Kasumi was obviously no different, as she refused to say anything about him; something a few people who have encountered Ranma... or his father, tended to do. She couldn't blame them, though, as she would like to try to forget them, if it weren't her Amazon and personal honor at stake here in her vengance.  
  
Unfortunately, the trail ran cold in Nerima, but the Amazon would not be satisfied until she was vindicated.  
  
"Ranma, don't think you'll escape me by hiding. I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth, to Hell and beyond to destroy you. You have my solumn oath on that!"  
______________________________  
  
Nabiki quickly caught up with Akane, "Okay, what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing, just don't worry about it," Akane replied quietly and curtly, as she turned back towards home.  
  
"Akane, no, what did she mean about what I did to you?" Akane turned to her sister with pleading expression.  
  
"Please, Nabiki, just let it drop."  
  
"This is about what I said to you, that night, isn't it?" Nabiki lowered her eyes in realization, "What I said... it was a mistake. If I could tell you how sorry I am for..."  
  
Akane's eyes had been watering up, the longer Nabiki continued to speak. She suddenly jerked from Nabiki's hand, and turned away, "Nabiki, just... please shut up..." Akane ran from Nabiki back to the Tendou home, leaving the middle Tendou sister standing amidst the gray afternoon with but a scant few dead leaves dancing in the wind for company. 


	26. The Second Story, Part 7

Ranma; Hard Core  
Book 2  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Nabiki quietly entered the Tendou home, and looked around in the silence. After removing her shoes, she started towards the stairs.  
  
"It would probably be best if you didn't bother Akane at this moment."  
  
"Daddy?" Nabiki found her father standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with a neutral expression.  
  
"I don't know what had upset her, but it's probably best if she were to sort this out on her own."  
  
"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" Nabiki retorted, "It's obvious that she hasn't been able to figure things out by herself! She's even more fragile than Ranma... was!"  
  
"I don't know what to believe, but in the meantime, I would request you grant her her privacy," Soun walked down the stairs, and by his middle daughter, "You haven't been here in a while, and things are a lot more different than what you were accustomed to."  
  
"I guess," Nabiki replied, surrepticiously giving a look to the direction of Akane's room, "does she talk to anyone exept Ukyo about her problems?"  
  
"I'm not even sure Ukyo knows everything, a great deal of it I had to tell her. She's the only friend I know Akane still has, and I would like to do whatever in my power to have my baby girl keep that friend."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to go find something to do," Nabiki turned away from the stairs, and to her father's surprise, headed to the dojo. The Tendou patriarch sighed, and looked upstairs.  
  
"Akane..."  
________________________  
  
Nabiki practiced movement in stances for a half hour before she found herself bored; she was probably going to severely slack in her training without Ranma there to provide dicipline. The whole situation with her, Ukyo, and Akane bugged her. Akane wouldn't let Nabiki apologise, and she was pretty sure Ukyo was going to keep blaming her for whatever's keeping her little sister acting like Wednesday Addams. That was going to make it harder for her to confront Ukyo, since it gave the chef leverage against her other than Ranma. Plus, Nabiki was extremely worried about her sister. Regardless of what Kasumi and her father would have her believe, Nabiki didn't think that a change like this was normal.  
  
It was decided. Nabiki stormed back into the house, and upstairs. She was going to confront her sister, wether she wants it or not. Without intoducing her presence, Nabiki swung the door open to her sister's room, "Alright Akane, we're... Akane?" Slightly chagrinned, Nabiki looked around Akane's room, finding her sister missing. She shrugged, and turned around to leave, just before something on Akane's desk caught her eye.  
  
Curiosity getting the best of her, Nabiki took a look at the notepad on her sister's desk;  
  
"...she does not know what it is like for me, when she gives me  
false sympathy, and tries to tell me differently from what she  
told me at the one point she may never had lied to me. She put  
me in my prison of self-doubt, and then cruelly dangles the key  
in front of me. Does she really care about me? Did she come  
back because she loves us? I know the answer is otherwise, but  
I will keep appearances, because I refuse to hurt her, as she hurt  
me, and she is still my sister."  
  
It didn't take a genious for Nabiki to figure out who Akane was talking about, but she flipped the paper back over to read the rest. She frowned at what it read, and set the notepad back down in the position she found it. As she backed away from the desk, her knee bumped against an open drawer. She bent down, and found more notebooks, one of them dated for around the time she had left.  
  
"Well, if the Kami weren't dropping such obvious hints," she reasoned, and opened the notebook;  
  
"I've known her for some time. She's always smiling, so nice,  
so caring for others. She's pretty, kind of dainty. She's always  
acted like I think a girl should be like, am I attracted to her  
because of this? I've always felt comfortable with her, but I  
had always thought it was because we were good friends. I  
now ask myself otherwise."  
  
Nabiki's frown became deeper, as she flipped through the pages, getting the picture of what was going on with her little sister, and much to her shock, realizing just what her harsh words had done to virtually destroy Akane. Nabiki suddenly jolted, at the sound of the doorknob silently clicking into place, and turned to find her sister, Akane, standing with an expression of wide-eyed trepidation and fear.  
  
"Akane..." Nabiki started, but not sure what to say.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nabiki's heart sank with the way the question was delivered; Akane's voice was trembling with emotion, almost despairing emotions other than the anger she would rather see, "I wanted to find out why my little sister is so upset, why she's being so withdrawn to everyone, and why she doesn't want to let anyone help her."  
  
Akane fidgeted in her spot, looking back at Nabiki like a scared rabbit, who was overwhelmed by the predator that had cornered her. Nabiki felt that the expression looked so out of place on the face of her once too proud sister, "Akane, really, I shouldn't have said those things to you that night. I was angry, and didn't understand everything that was going on when I thought I had it all figured out." Nabiki stood up, and walked over to her sister, placing her hands on Akane's shoulders. With gentle care, she guided the younger girl to her bed, sitting her down upon it, "Lashing out at you is probably the thing I most regret before leaving here, and I can't find a way to tell you how sorry I am about that."  
  
"Nabiki..." Akane tried to interject with a low voice. Nabiki shushed her, and gave Akane a wry smile.  
  
"Akane, I have something to tell you..."  
**************  
  
"Hey," Nabiki greeted nonchilantly, as she sat down next to the other girl at lunch.  
  
"Hey, Nabiki," Yuka replied, immidiately going on guard, "Something I can do for you?"  
  
"Nope, just wanted to talk to you for a bit, that's all."  
  
"Uh, I don't owe you any money that I know of..." Yuka started to scoot away from her friend's older sister.  
  
"No, that's not what I wanted to ask you about."  
  
"Oh," Yuka's whole posture became relieved, "Then, what is it?"  
  
"Just wondering how much you like my sister," Nabiki's almost indifferent demeanor carried to the way she asked the question, and waited for a responce.  
  
Yuka tilted her head slightly, and looked at Nabiki with confusion, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Yuka, we both are aware of what I'm talking about, that's why I sent Akane and Sayuri off on a wild goose chase. So they wouldn't find out any... shall we say, 'intimate' details about you?"  
  
Yuka's expression grew even more confused, "You're not making much sense."  
  
"Do you find Akane attractive?"  
  
"Um, she's pretty, I guess. What's this all about?"  
  
Nabiki had to smirk, "Yuka, I figured you were gay a long time ago, you can drop the act."  
  
Yuka looked pole-axed, "H-how dare you?"  
  
"Sure, whatever," Nabiki sipped from her plastic bottle of juice, while handing Yuka a photo. The younger girl stared at the picture, and as the time went by, her expression changed from her usual cheerful demeaner to a trepid one.  
  
"I don't know who the other girl is, and I don't care, really. My only concern is about my little sis, and I wanna know if you have feelings for her."  
  
Yuka looked away, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Look, anything we discuss, I'm not going to use it against you to blackmail you or get you into trouble," Nabiki commented, "If you hadn't noticed, my little sister may be popular with the boys of the school, but they aren't popular with her. I have some concerns about that, but all I want is a happy little Akane, so we don't have to keep delving into our house funds to supply her with bricks to break in fustration; that gets pretty expensive, you know?"  
  
"I..." Yuka turned a wistful look back to Nabiki, "There's nothing between us, if that's what you're wondering. I don't think I could do that to Akane. I like her, but I don't want to lose her as a friend."  
  
"That's fair, but just consider that Akane may be one day looking for someone that knows more about this than she does, that's all I'm asking."  
  
"Well... I guess. I'll think about it."  
  
Nabiki gave Yuka a smile of approval, "Good. You know? I bet you and Akane would make a pretty cute couple, actually!" Yuka blushed, and cast her eyes onto the table, where they met the photo of Yuka 'experimenting' with another girl during a school sports event. With a slight 'eep', she slapped her hand over the picture, growing even more red in the face.  
**************  
  
Nabiki looked at her sister's face. Akane had her eyes closed, as she took all this in. Nabiki waited for Akane to digest the information, before continuing, "I know clearly one girl who would be interested, if you need to find out." Nabiki stood up in the middle of the room, "Akane, I just want you to be happy. This 'poor lost girl' act just isn't you, and I think a year is enough time to-"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Akane took in a shuddering breath, as she brought her head up.  
  
"Huh?" Nabiki barely caught her sister's whisper, as she turned to Akane.  
  
"Why couldn't you just forget it?" Akane asked, putting much more force into it this time. Nabiki blinked, surprised by the sudden rage buiding on Akane's face.  
  
"Akane, if you're-"  
  
"Get out!" Akane almost, bringing herself to standing.  
  
"Akane, just calm down and listen-"  
  
"I SAID GET OUT! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" Akane attempted to roughly shove Nabiki towards the door, before Nabiki had shown her how much of a mistake it was. Nabiki settled back onto her right foot, shooting her right hand out to the outside of Akane's outstretched right arm at the wrist, and guided it past her. Akane continued to stumble past her, as she braced her left hand upon the back of Akane's right shoulder, and moved her hand to the top of Akane's wrist and pushed down. The older girl then stepped her left foot behind Akane, while sliding her right foot out further to the side of her sister, using her momentum to spin Akane around. Akane's right arm was now pointing down, and Nabiki slipped her left hand past Akane's shoulder, slid it down over her right forearm, and then hooked it under Akane's arm for a hammer lock.  
  
The side of Akane's face collided with the wall, as the younger girl braced for impact with her free arm. "Akane, calm down."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE?" Akane screamed, thrashing best she could from her position, but Nabiki had shifted her weight against Akane and to her right, so she could not recover any leverage.  
  
"NABIKI!"  
  
Soun's bellow caused the middle Tendou sister's head to turn, but she didn't give up her position. The expression on her face had shown that she knew she was now in serious trouble. The Tendou Patriarch quickly crossed the room, and separated the two siblings; Nabiki felt a pang of hurt and jealousy, as he quickly moved to comfort her crying sister.  
  
"What was going on in here? Didn't I tell you to leave Akane alone?"  
  
"I can't just leave her alone, Daddy!" Nabiki retorted, "Can't you see that's not helping her?"  
  
"And you're doing a great job of that, aren't you?" Nabiki quickly swung around to find her older sister standing behind her.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Nabiki challenged Kasumi's glare with one of her own, but found that the elder woman was not going to back down.  
  
"Why? I live here," Kasumi replied, her glare dripping with distain for the woman in front of her, "And since you're so insistant on wrecking this house and its residents, I think I should be stepping in, now."  
  
"Kasumi..." Soun warned, "your assistance isn't necessary."  
  
Kasumi ignored her father, "Why *did* you come back, Nabiki? Were you just not satisfied with what you did to Akane?"  
  
Nabiki glanced quickly towards Akane, who was now sobbing into their father's gi. The sight hurt Nabiki dearly, and took some of her fire. Without looking at anyone, Nabiki replied, "I... I just wanted to fix things. I didn't-"  
  
"You didn't think that maybe things were *ALREADY* too late to be fixed?" Kasumi interrupted angrilly. "You were back a little more than a day, and you've already ruined everything again. Don't you get it? You don't belong here anymore!"  
  
"Kasumi, you will be SILENT!" Soun demanded, glaring at his eldest daughter.  
  
"NO, I WILL NOT!" Kasumi's head snapped back to Nabiki, "Have you ever heard the old saying, 'You can never come home again'?"  
  
Nabiki stumbled back from the acid in Kasumi's voice, nearly tripping. The middle sister turned a desperate glare towards her father, but found he could not meet her eyes, instead tending to his weeping youngest. Nabiki then turned to look back at Kasumi, and found nothing but a cold, almost indifferent stare; with teary eyes, Nabiki immidiately realized, that in this house, she was alone.  
  
Her betrayal complete, Nabiki rushed past Kasumi, and out of Akane's room. Soun immidiately came to standing, while being careful not to jolt Akane, and glared at Kasumi.  
  
"We..." he quickly reared in his temper, but not completely, "We *will*... discuss this further, later." With that, he rushed past Kasumi.  
________________________  
  
Nabiki didn't even bother to repack what she had already taken out, instead closing her luggage, and quickly leaving the guest room. Soun met her in the hall, just as she exited.  
  
"Nabiki, wait..." Nabiki didn't even bother to turn around, and instead, brought her hand up to forestall anything else from her father She was sniffling, as she almost ran down the stairs, and to the front door.  
  
Soun would not be dismissed so easily, "Nabiki, you don't need to.. Nabiki..." She continued to ignore him, as she slipped her shoes on, and reached for the door knob.  
  
In fustration, Soun grabbed Nabiki by the shoulders, and spun her around to face him, "YOU WILL NOT IGNORE ME, NABIKI TENDOU!"  
  
Nabiki viciously slapped Soun's hand from one of her shoulders with her free hand, "I AM NOT NABIKI TENDOU! MY FAMILY NAME IS *SAOTOME*!!!" Nabiki's voice quieted, as she continued, "I have to get back to my family, I'm sorry to disturb yours, Tendou-san." With that, she spun around, opened the door, and stormed out, leaving a grave looking Soun Tendou in her wake.  
________________________  
  
"[Nabiki?]"  
  
Nabiki sat up in the bed, taking comfort in her husband's voice, "Ranma, where are you?"  
  
"[No, you're staying there.]"  
  
"I-I can't... okay?" Nabiki tried her damndest to keep her emotions in check; it was crutial not to tip Ranma off to how upset she was. Unfortunately...  
  
"[What happened? Have you been crying?]"  
  
"I'm n-not welcome here a-anymore. Please, just t-tell me where you are, so I can meet you."  
  
"[No, you stay there, I'm taking the train out there, first thing in the morning.]"  
  
"No! Ranma, just tell me..."  
  
"[Beep]"  
  
Nabiki's eyes quickly roamed about, when she found his cell phone had hung up.  
  
"SHIT!" 


	27. The Second Story, Part 8

Ranma; Hard Core  
Book 2, Chapter 8  
  
  
Ranma stepped from the train with his duffel bag held snugly over his shoulder. He was back, back in a place where he had nothing to gain, but lost a great deal for his efforts. He smirked to himself; back then, the curse had really messed him up, put him off balance. Thanks to Nabiki, he managed to somewhat put that behind him, though he still wasn't comfortable with his cursed side.  
  
Shaking the thought off, he recalled the reason for his return; obviously something happened with Nabiki and the rest of her family. Before he made any decisions, he would find out what all happened. First, though, Ranma figured he needed to find Nabiki.  
  
When he had recieved the call from Nabiki last night, he hadn't thought to ask where she was staying. Just as well, because she was probably going to be stubborn about it, and he would most likely break down and comply with her wishes to come back to him.  
  
With his first task in mind, Ranma decided to visit the only person in Nerima that he had maintained at least sparse contact with.  
____________________  
  
Nabiki sat in the cafe, staring into a cup of coffee she hadn't even touched, but was cool enough to freely guzzle. Well, her worst fears were realized, regardless of what Ranma insisted; her family disowned her.  
  
Correction, she mentally stated, *she* disowned them. They merely made her the odd one out, the stranger. Her father... Soun Tendou hadn't officially stated that he had intentions of never acknowledging their relationship, but in her eyes, his failure to counter Kasumi spoke louder than any vemently spoken 'you are no longer my daughter'.  
  
A single drop of clear liquid was added to the mug of coffee; disturbing the dark reflection of the once middle Tendou daughter with its wake. She watched the ripples spread from the impact, and collide with the edge, while she gripped the mug all the more tighter.  
  
Life wasn't fair. The expression fleeted through her mind, making her almost want to laugh. She knew that quite well from finding out about her husband's experiences. Now, after being removed from her past sheltered life, she got to gain experience in that fact all to her own. Life just threw a nice curve at her, leaving her in a distraught state; unable to clearly think, and making such a gruesome mistake as calling her husband like some helpless housewhelp who couldn't survive on their own. Of course she would have suspected Ranma's reaction, but that was then, this was now.  
  
Now, Ranma would probably held good on his promise, and would be in town, looking for her. It was fortunate that he was still a great deal impulsive, for once she thanked the heavens that she wasn't successful at removing that character flaw, to allow her time to figure out what to do about all this.  
  
She was still Nabiki Ten... Nabiki. She was scheming well since junior high, easily convincing her father of signatures she forged, confusing her teachers enough to allow her to run havoc, and could wrap any person around her finger with carefully placed words. She knew her husband well, now it was just a matter of getting herself together in order to think straight.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, bleeding the buildup of tears through her tensed eyelids, further spoiling the now unappetizing cup of coffee. This time, the tears didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"This early in the morning would leave me to believe that you had realized you were just used last night to satiate hormones..."  
  
Nabiki looked up, and took a few seconds to focus on the woman that had been striding by her table. She first noted the foreign features of the other woman, wearing an fine women's business suit that seemed so out of place on someone of her age, and the slight violet sheen off of her jet black hair that had to be dyed in order to become that dark. The first thing Nabiki thought upon fully sighting the other girl, was, "That could have been me... at some time in the future."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
The woman smirked, placing her right hand against the table, bracing herself to lean over to the apparently distraught girl, and used her left hand to wipe away the tear stains on her cheek, "Take this opportunity to learn. And when you do finally understand, you will become stronger for it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about?" Nabiki asked with a slightly shakey voice.  
  
"What was his name?" the woman asked instead of answering, while handing the other girl her hankerchief.  
  
"It's... it's not that," Nabiki replied, using the prooffering to dab under her eyes; not that it was needed, but she did it in gratitude for the other woman's concern, "I... I kind of walked out on my family, after some... unpleasantness."  
  
"Ah," the other woman replied. She recalled Japanese customs from what she knew, and figured the girl no longer had a family name. She decided it wouldn't be polite to ask whatever she would go by now, and besides which, it may lead to a drawn out conversation the foreign woman didn't have time for.  
  
Instead, the other woman chose to impart words of wisdom from her own experiences, "Nonetheless, what I said still applies. Learn from this situation, and grow from it. It is not the end, even the crippled can learn to walk again, as long as they focus on what they strive for."  
  
"Um, thank you, miss...?" Nabiki asked, realizing she hadn't made introductions.  
  
"Xian Pu," the other woman stated with a formal bow. "I will leave you to your contemplations, I am afraid I have much to progress upon today."  
  
"Oh? Some important business matters?" Nabiki enquired, subconciously seeking out conversation in order to take her mind off of present issues she didn't want to consider.  
  
"I am just attempting to locate someone from my past, but somewhat ran into something of a dead end."  
  
"Ah, missing person, huh?" Nabiki replied, before continuing in a quiet tone, while looking back morosely at her now luke warm coffee, "I used to be pretty good at that."  
  
Xian Pu saw an opportunity to maybe somewhat cheer up her current aquaintance, "Oh? Perhaps I may have to request your services in the future. But in the meantime, I must be leaving. The rising sun will constantly seek to outrace you, and leave you behind at the end of the day." With that, she took another formal bow, and departed.  
  
"My name is Nabiki Tend.... Saoto..." Nabiki stopped when she realized the other woman was no longer paying attention to her, instead making her order to the cafe register. Nabiki sighed, as she watched the infinitely confident woman pay for a wrapped pastery, and leave the hotel cafe. The woman didn't even ask her name, meaning her statement of requiring Nabiki for assistance was only to humor her. She stared after Xian Pu had long been out the door, considering her self-asserted sway and strides fueled by determination. Nabiki knew that the foreign woman was one to be feared in whatever she did, because she would not allow anything but success.  
____________________  
  
Ranma dusted off his jeans, as he walked into the open door. He continued forward, looking for anyone who might be available. Once he saw none, he finally called out, "Hey, Dr. Tofu!"  
  
"Hello," a kind and upbeat voice called from the examination room up ahead of him, "I was organizing some of my... Ranma."  
  
"Hey doc," Ranma replied, not sure of the tone of which Dr. Tofu said his name. Playing it safe, Ranma gave the man his most courteous bow, "Hello again. I'm sorry to trouble you, but you're the only one who may have an idea of Nabiki's whereabouts. She came back to Nerima in order to see out her pregnancy, and apparently something went sour."  
  
Dr. Tofu's neutral expression, almost bordering on indifference, nodded, before he turned and walked back to his desk, "I'm afraid that you've wasted your time. It's good to hear that she took my advise, but I didn't know she had returned until just now."  
  
"Oh," Ranma was wary of Tofu's guarded and formal tone, and knew it was probably best to take his leave, if the doctor was indeed upset about something, "Thank you for your time." As Ranma turned away, he thought of something that would at least salvage any potential relation he may have had with the doctor, "And... thank you for keeping me and Nabiki's relationship and whereabouts discreet, if not for supplying the doctor she was seeing with the medical records he needed."  
  
Dr. Tofu was sitting at the desk, making his memos for the day, "Realize this, Mr. Saotome, I did all that out of professional courtesy. It was a request made on necessity, and it would have gone against my professional obligation to not honor them." He looked up at Ranma with hard, piercing eyes, "I didn't do it for you."  
  
At that, Ranma became defensive, "What's this all about? I thought you would at least understand what we've gone through, what I've gone through!"  
  
"Understand, yes," Tofu said with a sigh, before firming his voice again, "Respect your actions, no. Only cowards run from their problems, and for so long. And cowards bring whoever is close to them down with them." Dr. Tofu returned to his notes, "Frankly speaking, you're already intent on never facing your problems. I can't help you, and unfortunately, by extent, I can't help Nabiki. For what its worth, I do hope you two succeed, but I don't forsee that."  
  
Ranma left the clinic without another word.  
____________________  
  
"What do you mean they've returned to Nerima?" Kodachi asked in a heated, arched tone. She swore at the predicerment, knowing this may make things complicated for everyone involved. "Yes, go ahead with securing them funds, but I'll see to their... supervision while in the area to myself. Good day."  
  
"Trouble, sister?"  
  
Kodachi looked up to spy her brother, standing at her door way, dressed, as usual, in that rediculous hakama he insisted on wearing. What made it all that more rediculous was the symbol for 'atonement' he wore on the back. The consideration of that suddenly made her grow nervous. Her brother had been intensely practicing his form, and with grave seriousness and determination, bore two bokkens, sometimes even wearing live blades, since he aquired his liscense, and pledged to the Niten no Ichiryuu style of Shinmen Musashi No Kami Fujiwara No Genshin.  
  
The worst thing was that wasn't what made him so much more dangerous than he was before. Tatewake Kuno was exellent par before, but now, there was a sharper edge to him all together, after his confrontation with Ranma.  
  
"I found that an old aquaintance was back in town, nothing to be concerned about," Kodachi replied, hastefully.  
  
"Ah, this isn't another one of your childhood rivalries? The White Lilly was a trifle... tiresome ordeal to contend with as it was."  
  
"No, pay it no mind, brother-dear. It's best if you left this matter alone." 


	28. The Second Story, Part 9

Ranma: Hard Core  
  
The one place Ranma never wanted to come to, yet if he wanted to find his wife, it would be this place that offered the next clue. Dr. Tofu proved to be no help, and Ranma wasn't too sure that the doctor would willingly give it.  
  
The pigtailed young man steeled himself, pushing the earlier incident from his mind. Dr. Tofu was a foolish idealist; Ranma's ordeals would easily crush the older man as they nearly did the young Saotome.  
  
Resolved to his current path, Ranma stiff armed the gates that held at bay the world beyond the walls of the Tendou home. Almost immidiately upon entering, Ranma felt a thickness in the air that matched the intensity of what he constantly felt, before Nabiki offered to help him carry the unbearable weight that pressed upon him.   
  
Within the walls, the grounds looked different. The land was still well kept, but lacking much of the vibrance it used to contain. Flowers did not grow in neat rows, in fact, none were to be found. The bushes were cut in ultilitarian form, complimenting the even grass and landscaping. The grass itself fell short of lush green, settling for a faded green with a touch of tan.  
  
Looking from the landscape, Ranma came upon the front door. He brought up his hand to knock, but paused. How would he go about this? If Nabiki said she was no longer welcomed, how would he be recieved? his presence could very well make things worse for all involved, but he didn't know what else to do. Steeling himself, he knocked on the door, firmly, but with a slight hesitation.   
  
He then noticed the quiet within the yard, the sounds of nearby birds could not be heard, even the background sounds of civilization seemed muted to his ears. All that was changed, as soon as the sound of a latch and a creeking door was heard before him.  
  
Ranma looked back at the man staring at him with a tired expression, the first thought in his mind being his gratitude it was not Kasumi who answered. "Mr. Tendou..."  
  
"Somehow, I expected you would be showing soon," Soun responded, showing neither anger or concern.  
  
Ranma did not allow the frank stare to unnerve him, "Nabiki, I'm looking for her."  
  
Expecting a hostile rebuke at any moment, the young man was surprised, when Soun's face melted into a tired, desparing frown. "Yes, let us converse in the training hall. I have much to discuss with you."  
  
"If it's all the same to you, if you don't know where she is-"  
  
Soun slipped into a pair of outside genka, closing the door behind him, "Please, I will try not to take much of your time, but I do not wish for my other daughters to overhear us. They will leave us alone in the training hall."  
  
Begrudgingly, Ranma allowed the man to lead him around back, and to the dojo. They both removed their shoes upon entry, and Soun motioned Ranma to the middle of the training hall floor. With a glare, Ranma dropped his duffel bag, and strode to the middle floor, expecting to meet a challenge.  
  
Without a word, Ranma stood, waiting for an opponent, as Soun moved to stand across from him. "Please, sit."  
  
Once again startled, Ranma hesitantly sat across from the Tendou Patriarch, as he sat before Ranma in lotus position. "What's this all about? Nabiki said she wasn't welcome here anymore... If you're actually willing to turn away one of your daughters..."  
  
Soun shook his head tiredly, "No, Ranma, I would never turn my children away, I could never do that."  
  
"Then what was she talking about, where is she? What *did* you do to her?" Ranma demanded, his eyes growing harder and harder with each question.  
  
"I... she and Akane had a confrontation. I am unsure of what provoked it, but my dear youngest has been in a fragile state since you and Nabiki had been around last." Soun sighed, and looked towards the window, "I congradulate you and Nabiki. A child is a great blessing."  
  
"Um... thank you," Ranma replied, a bit nervous now.  
  
"I trust you have taken care of my daughter?"  
  
Ranma's face became solumn, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for her, Mr. Tendou."  
  
"Good, good. I'm glad she has someone who is so devoted to her, and is thoughtful enough to know their own limits, which is why I presume you had Nabiki return to live with us during her pregancy?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want any risks. She needs to be with someone who can live stablely... even after the baby's born."  
  
Soun turned to look at Ranma, "You seemed to have grown quite a bit."  
  
"That was your daughter's doing."  
  
"Yes, your wife. Wives have a way of doing that, I suppose," Soun admited, "And you sound as if you are unsure of things after your child is born."  
  
"I...I don't want either of them to have to live like I did for ten years, Mr. Tendou," Ranma admitted, "It sucked. Sure Pop did try, and I know from his mistakes, but I just couldn't do that to them. Nabiki and our kid deserve to be somewhere stable, not moving around whenever it was necessary, which was all the time."  
  
"That is understood, but you understand that you also have a place, within this home, as well as my daughter and your child?"  
  
Ranma looked at Soun with the greatest surprise yet, "What?"  
  
"Ranma, I am far from heartless, and though you do have much to atone for, I know that it is better to assist, than turn others away."  
  
"So, then what happened with Nabiki?" Ranma asked, half-accusing.  
  
Soun looked down at the floor, "Forgive me, Ranma. Before your initial arrival, I will admit that I was no longer strong as I once had been. With the ordeal that came about, and the departure you and Nabiki made abruptly, I came to realize that I needed to be strong again, if only to help Akane, and Kasumi..."  
  
Soun looked at his hands, clenching his gi, "I even began teaching again, for steady income. And eventually, I thought I had found my way... I had believed that things would become better than they had been since my wife left us."  
  
The Tendou Patriarch looked directly at Ranma, allowing the younger man to see the depths of his despair, "Akane didn't get any betterand withdrew into herself almost completely, and Kasumi still grew bitter and resentful with each day. When Nabiki returned... I... for a moment, the slightest moment... I considered placing blame with her, even a little. That instant was all I needed to realize, I am still too weak. That I am still a failure. Even as I came to realize this, I could not look into Nabiki's eyes, not because of anything she had done, or whatever blame I could selfishly tack upon her, but... but because of my own shame."  
  
Ranma kept his eyes downcast, absorbing what he was just told, "So, that's why Nabiki said she couldn't stay here."  
  
"Ranma, please, when you find her, just before you leave, bring her back, so that I can at least apologise. I never meant to hurt her, though I couldn't abandon Akane. I want Nabiki to know that I love her... care for her just as much as I do her sisters, and I will never stop, even if she feels she should turn her back on me." Soun looked to the ceiling, attempting to hold back his own tears, "The gods know I've given her the right to."  
  
Ranma nodded, "I understand." The young man brought himself to standing, "Anything else?"  
  
"You're welcome to stay here, in the training hall for the duration of your stay. I would invite you to stay in the house, but I am unsure if the prudence in that idea."  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about putting yourself out," Ranma replied, walking over to his bag, and picking it up. "I'll find Nabiki, but it will be her own call if she wants to hear you out or not. I'm not gonna force her to do anything she doesn't want, understand?"  
  
"That is all I can ask then," Soun replied, still sitting, and not turning to face Ranma, "If I indeed am not able to meet with her, please take care of her, and let her know how I feel towards her."  
  
Ranma nodded, even though the older man could not see him do so, "Sure." With that, he left the training hall. Soun remained how he was, absorbing the feeling around him, trying to find the tranquility, the center that his home and beloved training hall had once been permeated with. He could not find a trace of it in its previous form.  
  
_________________________  
  
Ranma walked towards the gates of the back of the Tendou grounds, and stopped at their breech. He had faced another unpleasant confrontation, though this one different than with Dr. Tofu, but was no closer to finding Nabiki than when he had stepped from the train.  
  
It was a big city, and even if Nabiki stayed within Nerima, it would be far from an easy search. If there were perhaps someone that Nabiki knew that she might look to for help...  
  
Just then, Ranma felt himself being watched, and turned towards where the feeling was strongest at. In a window, looking down at him with unveiled contempt and resentment, was Kasumi. She didn't even waver her glare, when the pigtailed young man looked back up at her, matching her hateful look with an apathetic one. After several moments, the girl turned from the window, closing the curtains.  
  
With little holding him there, Ranma opened the gates, determined to find his wife. 


End file.
